Cabin Fever
by jacklynlew
Summary: After her father's accident, Isabella had rid herself of every reminder of his death, including her closest friends and family. But when her brother announces his engagement, she will be forced to confront what she had left behind; including the ex-boyfriend she had never been able to forget. AU, AH, Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This fic is close to my heart since it's the first story I've ever started writing and its based on my family's cabin. Hope you enjoy :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isabella, hurry up, we're going to be late." Angela, her roommate, and best friend called up from the living room.

"One minute!" She yelled back, as Isabella took one last look in the mirror. The make-up had done its job of perking up her face, while her hair looked much better when it wasn't thrown into a ponytail.

Since Jacob had just broken up with her two days ago, it seemed she was in a never-ending loop of shit. Besides the fact that her boyfriend of four years completely bailed on her for no explanation, her brother had somehow convinced her that she needed to visit the family. This idea didn't sound too bad until she remembered that she hadn't seen them in nearly ten years.

So, swallowing her pride, she descended the stairs to face her friend Angela who had somehow blackmailed her into going out. Isabella tried not to think about the fact that it would be the first time in three years that she was going to go to a club as a single woman. It was all a little daunting, and even though Jacob was long gone, she still felt like it was too early to be moving on. Her heart wasn't broken in the least, more her pride, and she knew she had to get back out there and live her life.

Angela groaned when she took a little too long descending the stairs. "You have a right to have fun. That asshole is done dictating your life, and you need to take this opportunity and just run with it!"

They had been friends since their freshmen year of college, so Angela probably knew just what she was thinking before she asked, "Don't you think it's a little early? I mean, it only just happened."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Please, if you ask me, you should have gone out the night he dumped you." Isabella winced just at the mentioning of it.

Angela softened her words, "Honey, he didn't deserve you. He was controlling, and a jerk even before the breakup."

"I know, I just don't quite remember how to be single." Isabella had been so sure she had found the man she was going to marry. But then again, life often had its way of pulling the rug out from under her feet.

"Yes you do, so stop being dramatic. Everything will work out, I promise."

Isabella just nodded, trying to remember the girl that used to be fearless so many years ago, "Then let's go."

The club was booming, as was usual for a Saturday night in Chicago. They were supposed to be meeting up with one of Angela's new boy toys, as Isabella liked to call them. Not knowing exactly what this guy looked like, she was content to follow Angela as she tugged them to a booth in the back.

As they rounded the bar, Isabella saw why her friend had been so smiley these last couple of weeks. The guy waving them down was cute, even more attractive when he immediately stood up to give Angela a chaste peck on the cheek. Her best friend was simply beaming.

"Isabella, this is Ben. Ben this is my best friend in the entire world, Isabella."

Ben gave her a warm smile. "Great to meet you, Isabella, I've heard so much about you." He shook her hand firmly, a good sign.

"The pleasure is mine. Angela can't seem to shut up about you."

Angela shot her a warning glare, and Ben just chuckled. "That's good to hear, but I hope it was all good." He motioned for both of them to sit, and garnered the attention of the waitress easily.

"Order whatever you want ladies," Ben announced. "Drinks are on me tonight."

"Keep this up and even I might end up in love with you," Isabella answered, perusing the drink menu. "And don't be fooled by her size, Ben, Angela can guzzle drinks like nobody's business." She chuckled as Angela shot her another death glare.

Ben laughed easily, "Oh, believe me, I found that out a few weekends ago." Angela had turned a deep shade of red before her friend fired it right back.

"That's an excellent offer Ben, but our Isabella here has bragged that she could trick any guy she wanted to buy her free drinks tonight, so she won't be needing you to buy her drinks after all."

It was Isabella's turn to be annoyed. Seeing how many men could buy them drinks was something they would do it college, but Isabella hadn't done it in years.

"But what about Ben's friend?" Isabella asked between clenched teeth.

Angela just smiled sweetly at Ben before she shrugged, "He'll still be here, but it doesn't hurt to get some extra numbers in the meantime."

"Geesh, Ang, when did you turn so diabolical?" Her friend just shot Isabella a wink as Ben pulled her closer.

"Any guy who wins the attention of the beautiful Isabella will be a lucky bastard," Ben announced as he raised his glass in a salute before Bella stood rather reluctantly.

"But don't forget, Iz," Angela started. "Ben's friend is going to be here in a half an hour. So whatever poor bastard he is, make sure you don't go home with him." She just gave her friend a curt nod in understanding, before turning to the bar to see how many numbers she could get.

When Isabella reached the bar, she miraculously found an empty seat and got the bartender's attention. He gave her a warm smile as she gave him her drink order. It was something fruity that she hated but would make the men practically flock towards her.

Even though she had been off the market for a while, Isabella was still aware of how single life worked.

So she vowed to stop moping and at least find someone to have a decent rebound fling with. And sure enough, a couple of guys made their move, but she felt the need to turn them down. Isabella was trying not to be too picky, but she still had _some_ standards.

After turning down another guy that had terrible breath, she was getting sick of these advances fast. "Any luck?" Angela has snuck up behind her, and Isabella could see the alcohol was doing the trick on her friend.

"I'm trying, but all of these guys are creeps." She yelled over the booming music.

"They can't all be creeps, Iz." Angela rolled her eyes, as she motioned for the bartender.

"Actually, they can. And maybe you should slow down." Bella commented as she gave Angela a warning glare.

"Why would I slow down when all of these are on Ben?" She giggled as the barkeep slid over another drink.

"That's my point." Isabella chuckled. "I don't think even Ben is ready to see you full-fledged drunk.

"Stop being my mother and get at least two numbers before Ben's friend gets here. If you can manage that, our next night out is on me."

"What's the point of you setting me up if I still have to do all the dirty work?" Isabella sighed.

"Options," Angela replied with a sly smile, as she made her way back to the booth.

Accepting her fate with a deep sigh, Isabella's eyes fell to the exit. She couldn't help but wonder if this so-called friend of Ben's was going to be cute, or just a creep like the rest of them. Because she didn't think she had the energy to deal with some sleaze for the rest of her night.

And just when she was about to go to the bathroom to escape, someone caught her eye from across the bar.

And damn it, the tall, dark stranger was the embodiment of the cliché. Even from the bar, she could see his striking face and messy red hair. Well no, maybe it was more bronze. Either way, he looked perfectly fuckable, or at least the foolproof candidate to help get Jacob out of her mind.

The perfect palate cleanser.

Sensing her attention on him, the stranger looked at her. And when their eyes finally locked, she swore she felt the tension practically sizzle between them. Not embarrassed in the slightest that she had been caught staring, she dared to even quirk a brow in challenge.

This guy was beyond delicious with his tousled hair, burning eyes and lickable jaw as he just nodded his head in greeting before walking into the crowd.

Downing the shot she had ordered from the bartender, Isabella straightened out her dress and prepared to confront the man. But when she turned back around, he was completely gone.

Pushing the disappointment away, she figured she might as well take the opportunity to tell Angela she couldn't join them after all. No matter how nice her blind date might have been, Isabella had made her choice.

But before she went back to the booth, she thought it a good idea to go freshen up in the restroom. Isabella could already feel how flushed her face had become just from the encounter, and the last thing she needed was sweat in the wrong places. Not to mention that, after two drinks, she had to pee like a racehorse.

After the restroom, Isabella found their cramped little booth quickly, and couldn't stop the words from spilling from her mouth when she saw Angela. Apparently, the alcohol was starting to hit Isabella as well.

"Angela, you have to see him." From the corner of her eyes, she could see someone else was in the booth now, but Isabella couldn't find herself to care who it was.

"Iz," Angela tried to interrupt, but she couldn't stop the words from spilling out even if she wanted to.

"Oh my God, he's so fucking hot." Isabella gushed, suddenly parched as she looked for the closest drink and then downed it in one gulp. She sputtered when she realized it was straight scotch.

"Jesus." She coughed, trying to find her breath.

"That's great, but we would like you to meet someone." Angela's eyes flickered over to the stranger that remained in Isabella's peripheral, as her friend shot her a look that was loud and clear.

She was being rude.

Ben was desperately trying to hide his laughter as Angela continued to shoot Isabella daggers. But her ears also registered someone else's masculine laugh, a surprisingly arousing sound. Deep and rich, just like the scotch she had just drunk.

Finally, she turned her head and in her shock, her mouth now hanging open, making her appear to be a fish out of water

Not only was it the man from earlier: The hot one—or more specifically—the _fucking_ hot one, as Isabella's mind lagged at just how attractive he was.

But there was more.

She knew him. Beyond the previous encounter, she _knew_ him.

Edward Cullen.

Her high school boyfriend and basic embodiment of everything Isabella had never been able to find again.

Fuck.

Angela just forced a smile before she announced, "Honey, this is Edward, and Edward this is—"

"Izzy." Isabella quickly interrupted with her ridiculous nickname before Angela could finish. Apparently, by some miracle, he had yet to recognize her, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"I'm Izzy. It's nice to meet you." She swallowed a lump in her throat as she stuck out her hand, opting to use only the name Angela used for her.

Thankfully, Angela and Ben stayed silent, but both were wearing wary expressions.

But Edward, it seemed, had yet to notice anything at all, as he gave Isabella a grin she knew all too well.

"I'm Edward, it's a pleasure to meet you, _Izzy_. I think I saw you at the bar earlier."

"Yeah." Was all she could reply since she was still in a stupor that was Edward Cullen. The last time she had seen him was...when she was a different person. It had to be more than ten years ago.

She could now see his hair had yet to change from the last time she had seen him. He was so unchangeable that Isabella was kicking herself for not recognizing him before.

Besides the fact that it looked like someone had just run their fingers through the luscious locks only moments ago, it was still that most peculiar color. A sort of coppery-red that she never knew she liked this much until she saw it now.

But the best part about Edward was his eyes. They were an impossibly rich, vibrant, emerald color that left her itching to ask if he recognized her after all…

No, she couldn't, it would just lead them down a road Isabella had tried so hard to forget.

"Yes, well, I do hope you were referring to me earlier, or this is going to be a bit awkward." Edward laughed as he raised a hand for another drink.

Angela cleared her throat when she didn't answer. "You'll have to forgive my friend, Edward, apparently she has had one shot too many."

Isabella just blinked to regain her senses. If Edward hadn't recognized her yet, then that meant he never would. She didn't blame him, though. Since the last time they saw each other, she was just a teen, and her haircut made her look like a boy.

He was also part of the reason she no longer went by Bella. Introducing herself strictly as Isabella or Izzy, even when she hated it. But she would do anything to avoid those ghastly memories that she associated with that name.

But Edward, he looked the same. Edward had always been mind-numbingly attractive, and apparently, his handsomeness only multiplied with age.

Besides his hair and eyes, which hadn't changed, his face had matured with his square jaw and high cheekbones. His brows were even darker, and his nose sported a slight bump she didn't quite remember from before.

And all of it put together had Isabella salivating at the sight of him.

Damn him.

Edward rolled his shoulders and turned towards her. "Either way, we're here now, aren't we?" His eyes were practically smoldering as Isabella felt the electricity from earlier. It was as if she was magnetically drawn toward him.

It was as if nothing had ever changed.

But, things had changed.

Isabella was a strong, successful woman who had overcome tragedy and pain. It was rightfully so that Edward hadn't recognized her. She was anything but the Bella he once knew.

"Yes," She answered, dazed, and unable to say anything else. And Edward's answering smirk could only be described as devilish. Oh, he was flirting all right, but if he only knew…

Shaking off the feeling his gaze did to her, she sought an escape. "I think I need another drink," Isabella announced a little too fast to be considered normal, raising her hand to get a waiter's attention.

But someone's hand pushed hers down just as quickly. "Let me get that." Isabella's chest heaved with the contact, and in the instant Edward touched her, she was right back in high school and he—

She gulped back the rush of feelings as Edward easily got the attention of the waitress. Figures. The man was more attractive than most models, so she couldn't blame any female from noticing. It would be criminal if they didn't.

"Remind me what you were drinking again, well, besides my scotch." Edward shot her a wink, mischief in those green eyes. Another thing she knew too well.

"Excuse me," Isabella stood up abruptly, practically climbing over Edward's lap before he helped her out of the booth.

"Whoa, are you okay?" His hands were like hot brands against her skin, as she tried not to wretch her arms away.

"Iz, what's going on?" Angela asked over the din of the club.

"I'm fine, I uh, just need to use the restroom." Isabella made the mistake of looking at Edward again; his face beautifully written with concern.

Gulping down the rush of emotions that gaze brought her, Isabella practically sprinted to the bathroom.

Bypassing the line, she rushed to the nearest sink so she could splash some water on her face, or she was afraid she would start hyperventilating.

There were just too many memories, too many emotions; all of them threatening to break her open.

"Iz, sweetie?" Angela had followed her in and was now rubbing a hand across her back. "Do you want to tell me what just happened?"

"I know him Ang. I knew him, and he didn't even recognize me." Isabella's breaths were short and gasping as she turned to her friend.

"Well, you didn't really give him a chance before you ran off. Maybe if—"

"No," She interrupted, "No, he can't know who I am."

"Well, why not? Ben says Edward's a really nice guy. Just how do you know him?"

There was a very good reason Angela had no idea about Isabella's past, and that wasn't about to change now.

Isabella shook her head. "I need to go home. I'm sorry Ang, but I can't stay."

Angela nodded her head, "Okay. Well, I can come with you. Just let me tell Ben."

"No, you should stay. I can just get a cab home. I don't want to ruin your night."

Angela had hesitated before she agreed, "Fine. But don't think we won't talk about this, Iz. You really scared me out there. Are you sure you're okay?"

Isabella forced a smile. "I'm sure."

With a wary look, Angela followed her out of the bathroom and back to the booth. Isabella bypassed the table before Edward or Ben could say anything, but she could still hear Angela explaining. There was no word from Edward before she left without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The familiar road of pine trees flashed by as she gazed out the window. Isabella gave her tired limbs a stretch after sitting in the same place for nearly six hours now. She usually slept the entire way up to the cabin when she was a child, but sadly, as an adult that was no longer an option.

Her family had been coming up to the lake as long as she could remember, even after Isabella's father died; something about Northern Michigan and its beauty helped her family heal.

Everyone but her that is.

But that was almost ten years ago. She had not seen her family since the Christmas after she graduated high school. The only reason she agreed to make the trip was that Jasper had invited her personally, insisting that they needed to see each other because he had something to tell her in person.

And even she had to admit, she did miss her brother and wouldn't mind seeing him in the least bit. Now her mom, she could do without. Renee was the kind of mother who liked to think she was the perfect parent, but in reality, she was the exact opposite.

Growing up, as long as she and Jasper stayed out of any real trouble, she didn't care much as to what occupied them; which only intensified after their father's accident. And part of Isabella never forgave her for the neglect.

And perhaps that was why she had avoided not only her family but also the place that reminded them the most of their father.

But that didn't faze her brother. Jasper always liked to have a good time up here, and for him, that translated to alcohol and girls. For her, it meant swimming. Growing up, she had always dreamed of a scholarship to swim in college—and now that part of her life was over, and her career was all that she had.

Building her architectural firm from the ground up was what had occupied Isabella's life for the past five years. And nothing, not even a week's vacation was going to interrupt the new life she had built.

After the lengthy drive, the forested road finally cleared and started its familiar turn around massive Jose Lake. And Isabella could now see the perfectly kept lawns and cabins—more like mansions—hugging the edge of the lake, some of the shining water peeking in between the trees now and then.

As the car finally pulled into the pine-covered drive, Isabella realized that her body was starting to buzz in anticipation. She hoped it was just from the long drive, but deep down she knew it was from nervousness.

She had discarded her shoes early into the trip, so when she exited the car, evergreen needles poked uncomfortably at her bare feet. The smell hit her next, a mix of clean pine, and crisp air that only resided near water. And despite herself, Isabella found that she was almost…nostalgic, for a time of her life long forgotten.

Shaking off all of the memories—good and bad, she swallowed her pride and stepped through the threshold of the cabin she hadn't seen in years.

But it was just like she remembered, pieces of driftwood still dotting the walls that her father had loved to collect. Along the wood-paneled walls in the main living area, were paintings of lakes along with the wrinkled, blue and green paper of old lake maps. The worn carpet still remained spread throughout, only stopping at the rustic pine floors that covered the kitchen and dining area.

With the cottage came the memories of her childhood whether she liked it or not. And she suddenly couldn't make her body move any farther than the large sitting area that served as a foyer for the front door. It also helped that this room also had a wall of windows that showed a breathtaking view of the water: Jose Lake. If only the walls of this rickety old cottage could talk, then the stories would never end.

But then Isabella heard voices come from the lakeside; voices she hadn't heard in nearly a decade.

She was frozen as she watched her brother stride in from outside, oblivious to her arrival. The beautiful blonde on his side was their long-time, childhood friend, and neighbor, Rosalie. The two of them were chatting easily, wide smiles on both of their faces; smiles that she knew would disappear as soon as they saw her.

Bella stifled the sudden urge to run as she took in her brother: a grown man, and more handsome than the pictures she saw of him on Facebook.

Finally, as they crossed the patio that would lead them inside, Rosalie looked up, and as soon as she saw Isabella, she stopped in her tracks. She stood, staring, with no doubt, the same look of shock Isabella had on her face.

Jasper, realizing that Rosalie had frozen, finally looked up to see what she was looking at.

He looked like their father: that was the first thought that ran through Isabella's head. The second thought that ran through her mind was how ungodly idiotic she had been.

"Crazy, out of all the views I never thought I'd see, this ones the best," Jasper smiled as he nudged Rosalie in her shoulder and nodded to her.

Isabella just laughed, well, more like laugh-cried because she was currently choking back tears at the moment. She hadn't even begun to form a response before her brother was pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I've missed you Bella-bean," Jasper murmured into her shoulder, using the name he called her as children.

"I've missed you too. So much." Yup, she was an idiot. The dumbest idiot of all, for letting what happened years ago drive her from him.

"Well," Jasper finally let her go only to hold her at arms length as he scanned her up and down. "You're here now."

Isabella gave him a wobbly smile as she looked around the room appreciatively. Pretending not to notice their father's old fishing kit on an end table, Isabella looked to Rosalie who had been keeping her distance the whole time.

"Hi," Isabella said sheepishly, not even remembering the last time she had seen the girl that was practically her sister in every right. "Long time no see."

Rosalie nodded solemnly, but still opened her arms to offer her a hug. "You got that right. Jasper wasn't sure if you were going to come."

"Well, he said he had something special to tell me. So I'm here." Her brother just blushed at the mentioning of it as he deftly changed the subject,

"How was the drive?"

Bella let out a sigh as she dropped her bags, "Good. How are Carlisle and Esme?"

They were Rose's parents that owned the cabin next to theirs and basically raised Jasper and Isabella after their father's accident.

"They're great actually," Rose answered, "Should be stopping by soon to chat. They've missed you. We all have."

There it was again, the pity. That was one of the main reasons she avoided them all those years ago. It got so that it was unbearable.

Her eyes, however, seemed to slide back over to the lake that lay beyond the sliding glass. And even though she was almost twenty-seven years old, all she wanted to do was to drop her bags and sprint down to the water's edge.

Turning to her brother, she knew he had the same idea.

They both raced down the hall, Isabella finding the familiar pink room that she always stayed in and Jasper going into his. She distantly heard Rosalie sigh loudly at their shenanigans as her brother shouted, "Last one in the water has to cook dinner."

"You're on!" Isabella called back as she wiped her tears back. It was like nothing had ever changed, and she could have died from the relief of it.

As she entered her room and slipped on her bikini as fast as she could, she realized this part of the cottage had stayed the same. Even down to the giant, lake trout, body pillows that were on the beds, something their father had bought at a fishing convention when they were kids.

It seemed no matter how Isabella's life and the people around her had changed, the cabin remained fossilized in time, and the realization made her chest heave.

But she had been sidetracked with her reminiscing because she could hear her brother stomping down the hall and towards the lake.

They met at the sliding glass door, as Bella gave her brother a firm shove. He didn't lose his footing in the slightest, but it surprised him enough to allow her to squeeze in front.

"You've always fought dirty, little bean." He called after her, still hot on her trail as they raced down the steps.

She scoffed, "I'm not a little bean anymore, so you should probably stop calling me that."

"Only when you start winning." Jasper was practically breathing down her neck, so she picked up the pace; the trail down to the lake was not a short one. But finally, she could see the end.

And as she reached the dock, Isabella distantly heard Jasper voice some sort of warning. However, there was no hesitation on her part before she took one swift dive into the water before everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella, Can you hear me?"

God, that name. Isabella hadn't heard it in a while, and it still took her breath away. It wasn't helped by the fact that the name was being spoken with a heartbreaking amount of concern.

With heavy eyes and fuzzy comprehension, Isabella finally recognized the soothing voice that belonged to Carlisle, Rose's father and the man that had raised her when she lost her first father.

"What happened? Where am I?" Isabella croaked, her voice stuck in her throat.

Looking around groggily, she struggled to take in her surroundings and realized she was by the water.

Was she up at the lake?

"Don't try to talk, your neck might be a little sore." Isabella's eyes grew wide as Esme came into view, a woman she hadn't seen in far too long.

"What do you mean?" Isabella registered the worried faces of Jasper and Rose peering over Esme's shoulder.

"When you dove off the dock, I think you forgot how shallow it was, and you hit your head knocking yourself unconscious," Carlisle explained as he helped Isabella sit up straighter.

"Dock?" Isabella asked, finally finding her voice.

"Don't you remember, Bells? You're up at the Lake House." Jasper finally piped up.

She was?

Esme pushed a strand of hair away from Isabella's face. "How do you feel?"

"A little tired, but otherwise, okay." Esme gave her a stiff nod. She didn't look too worried, but there was still that note of sadness in her eyes.

There was a beat of silence until Isabella asked the dreaded question, "How long was I out?"

"Not long at all. Luckily there was someone else swimming by to help your brother get you out of the water quickly." Carlisle answered, an uncomfortable silence settling over her family.

"Someone else?" Isabella searched everyone's guilt-ridden expression before her gaze rested on her brother.

"Yeah, uh. You know him, actually." Jasper rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Who."

However, she already knew the answer. One of the reasons she avoided coming up here for so long. The person she credited her love of swimming to, and the one who make sure she hadn't shattered after the death of her father.

"Edward." Jasper practically winced at the name, while the rest of them just had eyes full of pity.

"Oh." Isabella gave Esme and Carlisle a small smile as they helped her to her to her feet. "How did he seem?"

"Well," There her brother went again, with the head-scratching. "He uh, seemed a little confused at first. He saw me and recognized me instantly, but when it came to you—"

Isabella tried not to shrivel in embarrassment.

What Edward must have thought when he saw her, the woman who only weeks ago pretended she had never seen him, only to figure out that she was, in fact, his ex-girlfriend from high school.

Isabella just shook her head as her brother trailed off into nothing and everyone exited the dock, leaving only the two of them.

"What did he say?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"He was freaked out, obviously. He was worried if you were okay, of course. It took a bit for everything to sink in I think. It's been so long since he'd seen you."

Isabella hoped that Edward didn't spill the beans to Jasper as to what transpired between them at the bar those weeks ago.

"But when you were finally out of the water," Jasper continued, "he said he hoped you were okay and insisted on staying. But then I suggested he probably shouldn't be there when you woke up, because of how it went down between you two."

And Isabella couldn't decide if she was happy or disappointed that she hadn't seen him when she awoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Isabella was finally home from the hospital emergency center after being given a clean bill of health, she read over the orders from her doctor; no strenuous exercise or movements until the concussion subsided. That meant no swimming and no boating. Rules Isabella was seriously thinking of breaking.

When she walked into the kitchen that morning to get some breakfast, Rosalie was at the table enjoying a grapefruit. However, when she saw Isabella, she seemed to waver on whether to stay or leave. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Isabella mumbled as she plopped herself down at the table.

"Hey, language. " Esme scolded even though every one of them were grown adults.

"So," Isabella started awkwardly. "What's everyone been up to?"

Rose gave her a look suggesting that was the last thing she should be asking.

Esme however, was nice enough to answer. "Oh, nothing really. Just life, I suppose."

"Has Carlisle retired yet?" Isabella did her best to crack a joke since everyone knew he had been trying to stop working at his family medical practice for about ten years now. Each time he just couldn't do it.

"Yes, he finally did," Esme noted quietly. "He should be over soon to join us for a boat ride."

Isabella gave a forced smile, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat.

"How about you Rose? Any changes?" Isabella asked with extra sincerity. Rose just shrugged, shoving her spoon into her grapefruit. "How are you and James?" Isabella prodded lightly, hoping that Rose would at least want to talk about her longtime boyfriend. They had been together since high school.

Rose finally lifted her head to rest that steely gaze on Isabella, "Actually, he cheated on me."

Isabella opened her mouth to apologize, but Rosalie beat her to the punch, "Yeah, with my best friend too, thanks for bringing it up. So glad you decided to come back." She practically spat the words before she turned away.

Well, Isabella knew she deserved that much. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Rosalie cackled a sarcastic laugh, "How could you? I mean, you of all people know how to forget tragedy—"

But Rose didn't have time to finish before Jasper interrupted. "Stop! That is enough."

Rosalie gave Jasper a scowl before she shoved away her breakfast and stomped outside.

Esme released a sigh as she turned to Isabella. "You'll have to forgive her. I think she was hurt most of all when you left."

Isabella released a terse laugh, "Somehow I can't see that being true."

Esme gave a warm smile, "People deal with grief differently. This is just her way. Give her time, she'll come around."

Isabella felt someone squeeze her shoulder, only to see Carlisle smiling down at her. That smile only grew wider as Isabella stood to give him a tight hug.

"Good to see you, Bella." Carlisle murmured, and she wanted to correct him, but she couldn't.

He looked the same as usual, besides the fact that his light hair was showing flecks of gray, and perhaps his face sported a few more wrinkles. But otherwise, he looked exactly as she remembered.

"Its so good to see you too. I've missed this." Isabella motioned to everything, deftly avoiding the unexpected gloom that suddenly occupied everyone's face.

"So what's new?" She asked casually.

Carlisle shrugged as he slipped Esme a kiss on the cheek, "Nothing I would bother you with."

Isabella was about to object when Jasper slid two pills in front of her. "Your medicine, for the headaches," Isabella smiled her thanks and welcomed their help appreciatively.

"I'm so glad you're looking better." Carlisle nodded to her head.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry that had to be the first time you saw me after so long. Thanks for dealing with it."

Carlisle dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "We're just glad you're here, and you're safe. We've missed you Bean."

Isabella suddenly didn't have words to respond, so she just gave him a weak smile.

But with the clap of his hands, the tense atmosphere evaporated. "Well, let's get going, or Jasper will probably burst at the seams."

Indeed, her brother was practically thrumming with excitement, and Isabella had a good guess as to why.

"Jazz, you honestly still tube?"

"What do you mean just me? Rose too, and Emmett when he's here."

Isabella's face went white. Emmett. Another one of their childhood friends; just another person to add to the growing list of people she hadn't seen in far too long.

As children, they could spend hours on multiple tubing runs a day, and it seemed even as adults, everyone still enjoyed it. Isabella felt the familiar pang of nostalgia for a time when her family was still whole.

And all she wanted to do was run into her room and never again set eyes on that crystal clear water. It was another thing to see the cabin after so long, but another, altogether, to see the lake that supplied where she spent most of her childhood.

"Come on everyone, you know the drill. Grab what you want to drink and eat." Esme ordered in her familiar fashion. "Isabella dear, do you want to come? I know the doctor said no boating, but you want to join us down to the dock?"

"No" Isabella cleared her throat and rose from the table, "No, thanks. I think I'll stay here."

Esme gave her a soft smile but finally followed everyone down to the water's edge. Isabella watched with a mix of sadness and relief before she went into her room to read; the only place in the entire cabin where she would be safe from the beckoning lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, Isabella decided to at least go down to the dock after hours of staying locked in her room hearing the intoxicating sound of the wind and the water hitting the shore.

Jogging down to the water, Isabella couldn't help groan at the smell of the clean pine air, the sound of distant boats and the call of the occasional loon.

And before she knew it, Isabella was on the creaky wooden dock, the water glistening under the warm sun. Sitting on the edge, she was content enough to watch the tiny fish swim through the lake plants until she laid back and eventually dozed off.

The relaxing sound of the waves crashing against the shore lulled her to sleep as she drifted in and out of awareness. For a while, she wasn't sure what was a dream and what was real when she heard a rather loud splash…a little too loud to be imaginary.

Ignoring the dizziness in her head as she sat up, Isabella skimmed her eyes across the water to locate the cause of the sound. She didn't expect, however, for the source to be so very close…because approaching their beachfront was a man.

He was swimming; his arms easily cutting through the water like precision knives. She watched with a slacked jaw, as the muscles in his arms and back rippled with each movement, the water sliding across his tan skin, giving Isabella the most delicious thoughts.

And damn her, Isabella just had to see him closer. So she rose as quietly as she could, hoping the dock wouldn't creak under the movement as she crept to the end.

He was almost approaching close enough that if Isabella sat at the end of the dock, he would probably brush her legs. Oh, just the mere thought sent a shiver down her spine.

As he got closer and closer, Isabella actually marveled at the sight of him. She could now see his rather thick hair soaked by the water, and a sharp nose and full lips each time he turned his head towards her. With each stroke he propelled himself forward like a machine; the act actually making Isabella's thighs clench.

She had always found swimming so graceful, and it was so rare to see someone do it properly. The grace and precision was such a turn on.

Isabella was almost to the end of the dock where she could see him as he passed. She was so close, but then her foot caught a raised floorboard in the dock, and before she could realize what was happening, Isabella was falling sideways into the water.

Her feet easily touched the bottom of the shallow lake, and she was grateful for that. The fall had screwed with her orientation a little, and Isabella was happy for something stable, as the soft sand under her feet as she gasped for breath when she broke the surface.

Sputtering water, Isabella looked down to see her simple sundress clinging to her body like a second skin. As Isabella wiped waterlogged hair from her eyes, she tried not to wobble on her feet before a firm hand grasped her elbow.

"Whoa there, you okay?"

Isabella went rigid.

The voice speaking to her belonged to _him._

That strong but gentle hand belonged to _him._

The beautiful swimmer she was spying on a few moments ago, the only person who could swim with such elegance , the one who taught her all those years ago …

Edward.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a bit more concern when Isabella hadn't answered. And part of her hoped he would leave if she just kept her back to him. But that of course was just wishful thinking. "Bella?"

Isabella braced for it. She would have to face him after that horrific night in the bar. "You're kind of scaring me, can you at least—"

He didn't finish his sentence as he came around to look at her, his eyes going wide.

"Bella."

Shit.

Bella was pretty sure she physically winced as he said her name as

his usually warm features changed into something colder.

"Hi!" She pretended to be shocked as Edward's eyes gazed up and down her body. She too, took the opportunity to appreciate his broad shoulders and sculpted torso. And damn it, Bella had to admit she was attracted to him, more than attracted, actually. He was just too gorgeous for his own good. With a face like that, it was almost a sin to have the matching body.

Double shit.

"Hello," Edward answered, finally releasing his grasp on her elbow to run a hand through his hair. "What are the chances, huh?"

Bella could only imagine what he was thinking. Here was a woman, both the grown version of his ex from ten years past, while also being the woman who had ditched him in a bar.

But all she could say was, "Yeah, what are the chances?"

Edward glanced to the cottage behind them, and Bella swore she could see his thought process: sadness and guilt before it vanished. "What are you doing here, anyway Bella?" His voice was matter of fact, cool, even.

"Well, Jasper kind of forced me up her. So I'm here for a week."

He nodded, his eyes trailing downward before he caught himself and snapped them back up. "Did Jasper tell you about me helping him, uh, lift you out of the water?"

Bella pressed her lips together, "Yeah, he mentioned it. I guess I should thank you, huh?"

"Yeah. Guess so." He answered simply. "Are you okay? Everything all good?"

"Yeah, all good. Uh, how have you been?" Bella offered rather pathetically before she heard a familiar boat approaching. She needed to end this conversation _now,_ or things would go from bad to worse.

Edward rubbed the back of his head, "Really? Are we pretending we didn't see each other with Ben and Angela at that bar?" He crossed his arms, and Bella tried not to watch as his muscles clench beautifully with the motion.

"Look, Edward. I'm sorry, but I just panicked. After all those years seeing you…" Bella trailed off with a terse laugh. "You have to understand."

Edward didn't seem too convinced. "You know I recognized you? When I walked in and saw you, I knew. But then you introduced yourself with that ridiculous name, I realized that you had become someone else. I respected that. But now you're up here again. Why did you come back, Bella? After everything, why come home now?"

Shit, that name mixed with that word. _Home._

Out of everything he had just said, that hit her the hardest.

"Jazz said he had news, and it's been so long that I figured it was time."

His eyes flicked up the hill to where the cottage sat before coming back to her; his expression emotionless. "Well. Glad you finally came up. I can't imagine how much they've all missed you."

His words roared in her ears before she heard the boat approaching.

 _They, not we_. Edward didn't miss her.

Bella tried to think of something to say, something to defend herself, but it was too late.

"Bella-bean?" Wincing, Bella turned to her brother; his face full of concern when he saw her in the water. "You okay?"

Bella gave a weak wave to her family, and could see Edward measuring her reaction.

"Oh, Bells, did you fall in again?" Carlisle called from the head of the boat; Esme doing her best to dock through the commotion.

"I'm fine," Bella announced, trying her best not to watch Edward the entire time.

By then, Jasper had somehow dismounted his tube and came out of nowhere as he slapped each of them on the back.

"Edward, bro? Is that you?" Jasper grinned ear-to-ear, oblivious to Bella's cringe and Edward's sourness.

"Yeah, it's me, man." Edward completely turned his back on Bella to give Jasper a tight hug.

"This is the best summer ever. I would have thought one look at my sister would send you packing. Glad to see you back up here after so long."

Bella barely contained a grimace, but Edward's smile widened. "Good to see you again too, Jasper."

Jasper looked between her and Edward, that stupid grin still on his face. Which shortly fell when he took in their expressions. "What's wrong? I mean, I know it was a rough break up for you two, but come on, that was nearly a decade ago!"

Bella could hardly control her face as she turned to her brother, eyes wide and brows furious, "That's enough Jazz," She ordered between clenched teeth.

Jasper just shrugged as he opened his mouth to say something more idiotic when Edward interjected.

"You're right. Honestly, your sister and I were just catching up on some things." Edward finally fixed his eyes on her then, and she suddenly felt herself shrink down to nothing. "Right, Bella _?"_

"Well, in that case, you should come up for lunch and relive some more old times."

"Thanks, but I should be getting home," Edward answered easily.

"Another time then!" Jasper offered.

Edward's eyes turned from his friend to settle back on her. There was a certain anger that resided in his gaze, and it threatened to strip her bare, "Yeah, some other time."

And he was gone, impossibly fast as he broke into a breaststroke and disappeared around the bend of the beach.

Both she and Jasper watched him go before her brother finally spoke.

"What was that all about?" Jazz peered over to Bella, "And how did you fall in the water again, Bella, you need to be more careful."

"It was nothing," Bella grumbled, trudging out of the water and towards the cottage.

"Are you sure? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Bella just rolled her eyes. "I said I was fine."

"Are you sure, you just did just suffer a major head injury." The worry in Jasper's voice made her physically wince and look backed quickly before disappearing in the distance.

"I'm fine. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of days were uneventful, to say the least, almost downright boring. Normally, Bella would fill her days with hikes and swims and tubing, but now that water was taken out of the equation, she was getting utterly sick of hiking. Although there were some good trails with some breathtaking views of the lake and Jasper was always willing to give her some company, there was only one thing she wanted to do.

Swim.

"I think you are taking it too hard. It's a week of no swimming, is it really that agonizing?" Jasper teased with a grin as they ended their usual morning hike up to Jose Point. The air was unusually hot today, making Bella want to swim even more.

"Well, you never loved the water like I do, so you wouldn't understand." She answered him with a playful shove.

Jasper gave her a long look, "Race you back, the loser has to go fishing with Carlisle?"

"You're on." And just like that, we were racing down the hill, barely able to keep from laughing until they entered the cottage with heaving chests.

"Ew, you guys are seriously disgusting." Rose cringed as Jasper and Bella walked through the kitchen, soaking wet with sweat.

"Rosie, you know you love it." Jasper crooned, starting to corner Rosalie in for a hug.

"Jasper, don't you DARE!" She warned, but Bella could see the fear in her eyes. Just as Jasper made the move in, Rosalie diverted his advance and made a start down to the lake. Jasper, of course, followed her and Bella couldn't help but chase after them.

When they all reached the dock, Rosalie was pleading with Jasper, but he was unyielding in his approach. Bella watched as the innocent bystander, always down for some good, old-fashioned, 'toss in the lake'. They would always trick each other down here when each other were fully clothed, and see who could be cornered at the end of the dock and pushed in. It seemed as though Rosalie fell for it that time.

"No, Jasper. No!" Rosalie was still trying to act calm, but she knew what was coming.

"Time for a dip Rosie!" Jasper announced. But instead of pushing Rosalie in by herself, he hoisted her over his shoulder and took one big leap off the dock together.

"Ahh, now that's the way to cool off." Jasper sighed in contentment when they surfaced. Rosalie, on the other hand, was not so amused.

"You jerk." She screeched, making her way to the latter. "Could you even act a little mature for a change?"

"Oh come on, be a good sport." Bella couldn't help but laugh along with Jazz. Rosalie's white dress was now soaked, her eye makeup streaming down her face, and her wet hair plastered against cheeks. She looked like a drowned cat.

"This is a new dress, Jasper! And now it reeks of dirty old lake water!" She harrumphed, pulling herself up the ladder. "You have no respect for—" Rosalie looked up but stopped midsentence.

"What?" Bella asked confused. But before Rose had time to answer, she was being lifted into the air.

"Time for a dip Bella Bean!" Oh shit, she knew that voice. And before she could brace herself, Bella was being thrown into the water sideways.

"That was graceful," Jasper announced as Bella pushed wet hair from her face.

"How does it feel Bella?" Rose asked curtly from the dock, giving a glance over to Emmett who had the smuggest grin on his face.

"Nice dismount," Emmett added as everyone else erupted into more laughter.

"Haha," Bella replied sarcastically, "Shows over children." Bella brushed off their antics easily, only hoping to get out of the water without falling over, since the toss had really messed with her balance.

But just in time, Bella managed to be pulled into one of Emmett's famous bear hugs. "I missed you too, Em." Bella breathed as he lifted her higher in the air.

"God Bella. Why did you stay away for so long?" Emmett groaned as he set her down with a rather stern look.

Bella shrugged, hoping to dislodge the lump in her throat. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. But what drastic measures did it take?" Emmett gave Jasper a wary glance, "You don't have cancer do you, Jazzy boy?"

"No." Jasper shrugged. "I just thought it was time for Bella to finally come up."

The group went sullen until Emmett clapped his hands in excitement. "Hey, what does everyone say to a little boat ride?"

Bella gave a wary glance to the cottage.

"Esme and Carlisle aren't up there," Jasper answered her silent thought. "They ran some errands in town, that's why we're all going out. You should be fine to come with us."

Bella just nodded and joined the rest of them on board.

"Emmett, who said you could come?" Rosalie teased as she laid out on the rear of the craft.

"The same people who want free alcohol." He nodded to the large cooler nested under one of the seats that he had somehow gotten on board.

"He can stay." Bella agreed as she took a seat in the front.

"Resorting to bribery now?" Rosalie quirked a brow at Emmett, and he just shot her a wink while scooting closer. She didn't look too happy, but then again, she didn't move either.

Bella looked expectantly at Jasper, "Do you want me to drive?"

"No, we're just waiting for someone else."

"Oh?" Bella couldn't think of anyone else that Jasper would have invited. "Who is it?"

"You'll see." Jasper nodded towards the water, and that's when she saw a certain person swimming towards their dock.

"Edward?" Her voice rose a little too high for her liking. "Why on earth did you invite him?"

"Why not?" Jasper shrugged. "The guy did help me save your life after all. I think he at least deserves a boat ride."

"It's not that," Bella crossed her arms nervously, watching the figure draw closer. "Its just so awkward." Bella knew there was no reason to be anxious; they were both adults that could be civil towards each other. But it didn't mean she had to like it.

"I'm sorry Bells, but he used to be my best friend. I willingly chose you over him after dad died, but I miss the guy."

Bella sighed, "I know. But you have to understand Jazz; this is most likely equally as tough for him too."

Jasper looked as if he wanted to say something else, but Emmett interrupted him.

"Hey look, it's Eddie Boy!" Emmett cheered as Edward easily hauled himself up their dock ladder. Jasper tossed him an extra towel, and Bella couldn't help but glance his way as he wiped his face and body in one swipe.

Just because they ended badly, didn't mean she was blind. Neither was Rosalie, it seemed.

"Edward, good to see you brother." Jasper clasped shoulders as Edward grinned at Emmett then Rosalie.

Everyone but her.

"Good to see you too. And Emmett!" Edward just smiled wider, "Good to see some things never change."

Both men gave hearty laughs before a quick hug. Rosalie too even said how nice it was to see him again. But Edward said nothing to Bella.

Jasper shot her a wary look. "Okay! Let's get going." Her brother announced as he started the boat.

Edward looked to every open seat before he made a move towards the back with Emmett and Rose.

Good. Now that was over, she could relax.

Her anxiety easing, Bella laid back and closed her eyes in hopes of catching a few rays. She stretched her legs out to get comfortable, but then something brushed her foot.

"Sorry," An unmistakable voice apologized. So he had come back to sit with her after all.

Interesting.

Bella kept her eyes shut as the boat increased speed, "It's fine." She murmured, but her skin was buzzing from the brief contact. It was like her body could sense whenever he was near, and couldn't help but react.

However, as Jasper increased speed, the combination of the warm sun, the motion of the lake, and the drone of the motor lulled Bella somewhere between sleep and wake. The only thing keeping her away from full unconsciousness was a big wave causing her leg to brush Edward's.

Each time goose bumps erupted that she chose to credit to the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella woke slowly, her eyes adjusting sluggishly. Stretching out her limbs, she listened to the telltale splash of her family and friends in the water before she finally sat up. It took a while for her head to adjust to the upright position as the boat rocked comfortably. But when she did, her face fell as she saw who was seated next to her.

Edward looked up at her from his book and gave her a timid smile. The small gesture made him even more handsome. "Nice nap?"

"Good, thank you," she responded coolly. He nodded, returning to his book as Bella took in her surroundings.

They were at one of the many shallow inlets. The water there deep enough to anchor safely, yet shallow enough to swim.

That was exactly what her brother and friends were doing. Everyone but her and Edward.

"Why aren't you with everyone else?" Bella cocked her head towards the beach.

He shrugged. "I didn't want to put down this book."

Bella stood to grab a drink from the cooler, all too aware of the eyes that followed her.

"What's it about? If you don't mind me asking." Bella offered him the beer in her other hand, but was unable to stop her eyes from scanning his appealing torso before they rested on his low-slung swim trunks.

Not fair, none of him was fair to look at.

Accepting the beer, Bella also tried not to drool when his throat bobbed with each sip. "Just some brainless romance." He said rather dismissively as he tossed the book on a nearby seat.

"Really? That doesn't sound like something you would usually like."

He just chuckled, "And how would you know what I like, Bella?"

"That's not fair," She gave him an apologetic look, "You know what I meant."

"No," Edward's eyes were intent on her, "Can't say that I did."

Bella shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Look, I'm sorry about everything back then. I was young and scared. And I'm sorry about everything that happened in that bar. Can we please get past it and at least be cordial with each other. If not for me, for Jasper's sake?"

"And what about that bar, Bella. Did you just want cordial then?" Edward raised a brow, waiting.

"I have to admit, I was attracted to you, yes." Bella held up a finger when Edward's brows rose, "But then I realized who you were, and knew it could never work."

He just nodded, his face unreadable. "Fine. Then let's agree to be cordial. For Jasper's sake. What do you say, Bella?" He stuck out his hand.

Bella gave it a wary look before she clasped her hand in his, once again choosing to ignore the spark that shot up her arm. "Deal. We can survive each other for a week, right?"

Edward retracted his hand, wiping it on his swim trunks before chugging his beer in one swig. "We'll see, won't we?" And he dove into the water before Bella could answer.


	2. Chapter 2

When Isabella was finally home from the hospital emergency center after being given a clean bill of health, she read over the orders from her doctor; no strenuous exercise or movements until the concussion subsided. That meant no swimming and no boating. Rules Isabella was seriously thinking of breaking.

When she walked into the kitchen that morning to get some breakfast, Rosalie was at the table enjoying a grapefruit. However, when she saw Isabella, she seemed to waver on whether to stay or leave. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Isabella mumbled as she plopped herself down at the table.

"Hey, language. " Esme scolded even though every one of them were grown adults.

"So," Isabella started awkwardly. "What's everyone been up to?"

Rose gave her a look suggesting that was the last thing she should be asking.

Esme however, was nice enough to answer. "Oh, nothing really. Just life, I suppose."

"Has Carlisle retired yet?" Isabella did her best to crack a joke since everyone knew he had been trying to stop working at his family medical practice for about ten years now. Each time he just couldn't do it.

"Yes, he finally did," Esme noted quietly. "He should be over soon to join us for a boat ride."

Isabella gave a forced smile, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat.

"How about you Rose? Any changes?" Isabella asked with extra sincerity. Rose just shrugged, shoving her spoon into her grapefruit. "How are you and James?" Isabella prodded lightly, hoping that Rose would at least want to talk about her longtime boyfriend. They had been together since high school.

Rose finally lifted her head to rest that steely gaze on Isabella, "Actually, he cheated on me."

Isabella opened her mouth to apologize, but Rosalie beat her to the punch, "Yeah, with my best friend too, thanks for bringing it up. So glad you decided to come back." She practically spat the words before she turned away.

Well, Isabella knew she deserved that much. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Rosalie cackled a sarcastic laugh, "How could you? I mean, you of all people know how to forget tragedy—"

But Rose didn't have time to finish before Jasper interrupted. "Stop! That is enough."

Rosalie gave Jasper a scowl before she shoved away her breakfast and stomped outside.

Esme released a sigh as she turned to Isabella. "You'll have to forgive her. I think she was hurt most of all when you left."

Isabella released a terse laugh, "Somehow I can't see that being true."

Esme gave a warm smile, "People deal with grief differently. This is just her way. Give her time, she'll come around."

Isabella felt someone squeeze her shoulder, only to see Carlisle smiling down at her. That smile only grew wider as Isabella stood to give him a tight hug.

"Good to see you, Bella." Carlisle murmured, and she wanted to correct him, but she couldn't.

He looked the same as usual, besides the fact that his light hair was showing flecks of gray, and perhaps his face sported a few more wrinkles. But otherwise, he looked exactly as she remembered.

"Its so good to see you too. I've missed this." Isabella motioned to everything, deftly avoiding the unexpected gloom that suddenly occupied everyone's face.

"So what's new?" She asked casually.

Carlisle shrugged as he slipped Esme a kiss on the cheek, "Nothing I would bother you with."

Isabella was about to object when Jasper slid two pills in front of her. "Your medicine, for the headaches," Isabella smiled her thanks and welcomed their help appreciatively.

"I'm so glad you're looking better." Carlisle nodded to her head.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry that had to be the first time you saw me after so long. Thanks for dealing with it."

Carlisle dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "We're just glad you're here, and you're safe. We've missed you Bean."

Isabella suddenly didn't have words to respond, so she just gave him a weak smile.

But with the clap of his hands, the tense atmosphere evaporated. "Well, let's get going, or Jasper will probably burst at the seams."

Indeed, her brother was practically thrumming with excitement, and Isabella had a good guess as to why.

"Jazz, you honestly still tube?"

"What do you mean just me? Rose too, and Emmett when he's here."

Isabella's face went white. Emmett. Another one of their childhood friends; just another person to add to the growing list of people she hadn't seen in far too long.

As children, they could spend hours on multiple tubing runs a day, and it seemed even as adults, everyone still enjoyed it. Isabella felt the familiar pang of nostalgia for a time when her family was still whole.

And all she wanted to do was run into her room and never again set eyes on that crystal clear water. It was another thing to see the cabin after so long, but another, altogether, to see the lake that supplied where she spent most of her childhood.

"Come on everyone, you know the drill. Grab what you want to drink and eat." Esme ordered in her familiar fashion. "Isabella dear, do you want to come? I know the doctor said no boating, but you want to join us down to the dock?"

"No" Isabella cleared her throat and rose from the table, "No, thanks. I think I'll stay here."

Esme gave her a soft smile but finally followed everyone down to the water's edge. Isabella watched with a mix of sadness and relief before she went into her room to read; the only place in the entire cabin where she would be safe from the beckoning lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, Isabella decided to at least go down to the dock after hours of staying locked in her room hearing the intoxicating sound of the wind and the water hitting the shore.

Jogging down to the water, Isabella couldn't help groan at the smell of the clean pine air, the sound of distant boats and the call of the occasional loon.

And before she knew it, Isabella was on the creaky wooden dock, the water glistening under the warm sun. Sitting on the edge, she was content enough to watch the tiny fish swim through the lake plants until she laid back and eventually dozed off.

The relaxing sound of the waves crashing against the shore lulled her to sleep as she drifted in and out of awareness. For a while, she wasn't sure what was a dream and what was real when she heard a rather loud splash…a little too loud to be imaginary.

Ignoring the dizziness in her head as she sat up, Isabella skimmed her eyes across the water to locate the cause of the sound. She didn't expect, however, for the source to be so very close…because approaching their beachfront was a man.

He was swimming; his arms easily cutting through the water like precision knives. She watched with a slacked jaw, as the muscles in his arms and back rippled with each movement, the water sliding across his tan skin, giving Isabella the most delicious thoughts.

And damn her, Isabella just had to see him closer. So she rose as quietly as she could, hoping the dock wouldn't creak under the movement as she crept to the end.

He was almost approaching close enough that if Isabella sat at the end of the dock, he would probably brush her legs. Oh, just the mere thought sent a shiver down her spine.

As he got closer and closer, Isabella actually marveled at the sight of him. She could now see his rather thick hair soaked by the water, and a sharp nose and full lips each time he turned his head towards her. With each stroke he propelled himself forward like a machine; the act actually making Isabella's thighs clench.

She had always found swimming so graceful, and it was so rare to see someone do it properly. The grace and precision was such a turn on.

Isabella was almost to the end of the dock where she could see him as he passed. She was so close, but then her foot caught a raised floorboard in the dock, and before she could realize what was happening, Isabella was falling sideways into the water.

Her feet easily touched the bottom of the shallow lake, and she was grateful for that. The fall had screwed with her orientation a little, and Isabella was happy for something stable, as the soft sand under her feet as she gasped for breath when she broke the surface.

Sputtering water, Isabella looked down to see her simple sundress clinging to her body like a second skin. As Isabella wiped waterlogged hair from her eyes, she tried not to wobble on her feet before a firm hand grasped her elbow.

"Whoa there, you okay?"

Isabella went rigid.

The voice speaking to her belonged to _him._

That strong but gentle hand belonged to _him._

The beautiful swimmer she was spying on a few moments ago, the only person who could swim with such elegance , the one who taught her all those years ago …

Edward.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a bit more concern when Isabella hadn't answered. And part of her hoped he would leave if she just kept her back to him. But that of course was just wishful thinking. "Bella?"

Isabella braced for it. She would have to face him after that horrific night in the bar. "You're kind of scaring me, can you at least—"

He didn't finish his sentence as he came around to look at her, his eyes going wide.

"Bella."

Shit.

Bella was pretty sure she physically winced as he said her name as

his usually warm features changed into something colder.

"Hi!" She pretended to be shocked as Edward's eyes gazed up and down her body. She too, took the opportunity to appreciate his broad shoulders and sculpted torso. And damn it, Bella had to admit she was attracted to him, more than attracted, actually. He was just too gorgeous for his own good. With a face like that, it was almost a sin to have the matching body.

Double shit.

"Hello," Edward answered, finally releasing his grasp on her elbow to run a hand through his hair. "What are the chances, huh?"

Bella could only imagine what he was thinking. Here was a woman, both the grown version of his ex from ten years past, while also being the woman who had ditched him in a bar.

But all she could say was, "Yeah, what are the chances?"

Edward glanced to the cottage behind them, and Bella swore she could see his thought process: sadness and guilt before it vanished. "What are you doing here, anyway Bella?" His voice was matter of fact, cool, even.

"Well, Jasper kind of forced me up her. So I'm here for a week."

He nodded, his eyes trailing downward before he caught himself and snapped them back up. "Did Jasper tell you about me helping him, uh, lift you out of the water?"

Bella pressed her lips together, "Yeah, he mentioned it. I guess I should thank you, huh?"

"Yeah. Guess so." He answered simply. "Are you okay? Everything all good?"

"Yeah, all good. Uh, how have you been?" Bella offered rather pathetically before she heard a familiar boat approaching. She needed to end this conversation _now,_ or things would go from bad to worse.

Edward rubbed the back of his head, "Really? Are we pretending we didn't see each other with Ben and Angela at that bar?" He crossed his arms, and Bella tried not to watch as his muscles clench beautifully with the motion.

"Look, Edward. I'm sorry, but I just panicked. After all those years seeing you…" Bella trailed off with a terse laugh. "You have to understand."

Edward didn't seem too convinced. "You know I recognized you? When I walked in and saw you, I knew. But then you introduced yourself with that ridiculous name, I realized that you had become someone else. I respected that. But now you're up here again. Why did you come back, Bella? After everything, why come home now?"

Shit, that name mixed with that word. _Home._

Out of everything he had just said, that hit her the hardest.

"Jazz said he had news, and it's been so long that I figured it was time."

His eyes flicked up the hill to where the cottage sat before coming back to her; his expression emotionless. "Well. Glad you finally came up. I can't imagine how much they've all missed you."

His words roared in her ears before she heard the boat approaching.

 _They, not we_. Edward didn't miss her.

Bella tried to think of something to say, something to defend herself, but it was too late.

"Bella-bean?" Wincing, Bella turned to her brother; his face full of concern when he saw her in the water. "You okay?"

Bella gave a weak wave to her family, and could see Edward measuring her reaction.

"Oh, Bells, did you fall in again?" Carlisle called from the head of the boat; Esme doing her best to dock through the commotion.

"I'm fine," Bella announced, trying her best not to watch Edward the entire time.

By then, Jasper had somehow dismounted his tube and came out of nowhere as he slapped each of them on the back.

"Edward, bro? Is that you?" Jasper grinned ear-to-ear, oblivious to Bella's cringe and Edward's sourness.

"Yeah, it's me, man." Edward completely turned his back on Bella to give Jasper a tight hug.

"This is the best summer ever. I would have thought one look at my sister would send you packing. Glad to see you back up here after so long."

Bella barely contained a grimace, but Edward's smile widened. "Good to see you again too, Jasper."

Jasper looked between her and Edward, that stupid grin still on his face. Which shortly fell when he took in their expressions. "What's wrong? I mean, I know it was a rough break up for you two, but come on, that was nearly a decade ago!"

Bella could hardly control her face as she turned to her brother, eyes wide and brows furious, "That's enough Jazz," She ordered between clenched teeth.

Jasper just shrugged as he opened his mouth to say something more idiotic when Edward interjected.

"You're right. Honestly, your sister and I were just catching up on some things." Edward finally fixed his eyes on her then, and she suddenly felt herself shrink down to nothing. "Right, Bella _?"_

"Well, in that case, you should come up for lunch and relive some more old times."

"Thanks, but I should be getting home," Edward answered easily.

"Another time then!" Jasper offered.

Edward's eyes turned from his friend to settle back on her. There was a certain anger that resided in his gaze, and it threatened to strip her bare, "Yeah, some other time."

And he was gone, impossibly fast as he broke into a breaststroke and disappeared around the bend of the beach.

Both she and Jasper watched him go before her brother finally spoke.

"What was that all about?" Jazz peered over to Bella, "And how did you fall in the water again, Bella, you need to be more careful."

"It was nothing," Bella grumbled, trudging out of the water and towards the cottage.

"Are you sure? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Bella just rolled her eyes. "I said I was fine."

"Are you sure, you just did just suffer a major head injury." The worry in Jasper's voice made her physically wince and look backed quickly before disappearing in the distance.

"I'm fine. I promise."

 **A/N Tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So readers have expressed their concerns with this story being too much angst and not enough humor to be categorized as such. So I did change the category, but that doesn't mean there will be no future humor. Yes, B and E will be dealing with a lot emotions from their past, but hopefully this chapter instills some lighter aspects as well. Thanks as always to my Beta SunflowerFran, and I hope you enjoy :)**

The next couple of days were uneventful, to say the least, almost downright boring. Normally, Bella would fill her days with hikes and swims and tubing, but now that water was taken out of the equation, she was getting utterly sick of hiking. Although there were some good trails with some breathtaking views of the lake and Jasper was always willing to give her some company, there was only one thing she wanted to do.

Swim.

"I think you are taking it too hard. It's a week of no swimming, is it really that agonizing?" Jasper teased with a grin as they ended their usual morning hike up to Jose Point. The air was unusually hot today, making Bella want to swim even more.

"Well, you never loved the water like I do, so you wouldn't understand." She answered him with a playful shove.

Jasper gave her a long look, "Race you back, the loser has to go fishing with Carlisle?"

"You're on." And just like that, we were racing down the hill, barely able to keep from laughing until they entered the cottage with heaving chests.

"Ew, you guys are seriously disgusting." Rose cringed as Jasper and Bella walked through the kitchen, soaking wet with sweat.

"Rosie, you know you love it." Jasper crooned, starting to corner Rosalie in for a hug.

"Jasper, don't you DARE!" She warned, but Bella could see the fear in her eyes. Just as Jasper made the move in, Rosalie diverted his advance and made a start down to the lake. Jasper, of course, followed her and Bella couldn't help but chase after them.

When they all reached the dock, Rosalie was pleading with Jasper, but he was unyielding in his approach. Bella watched as the innocent bystander, always down for some good, old-fashioned, 'toss in the lake'. They would always trick each other down here when each other were fully clothed, and see who could be cornered at the end of the dock and pushed in. It seemed as though Rosalie fell for it that time.

"No, Jasper. No!" Rosalie was still trying to act calm, but she knew what was coming.

"Time for a dip Rosie!" Jasper announced. But instead of pushing Rosalie in by herself, he hoisted her over his shoulder and took one big leap off the dock together.

"Ahh, now that's the way to cool off." Jasper sighed in contentment when they surfaced. Rosalie, on the other hand, was not so amused.

"You jerk." She screeched, making her way to the latter. "Could you even act a little mature for a change?"

"Oh come on, be a good sport." Bella couldn't help but laugh along with Jazz. Rosalie's white dress was now soaked, her eye makeup streaming down her face, and her wet hair plastered against her cheeks. She looked like a drowned cat.

"This is a new dress, Jasper! And now it reeks of dirty old lake water!" She harrumphed, pulling herself up the ladder. "You have no respect for—" Rosalie looked up but stopped midsentence.

"What?" Bella asked confused. But before Rose had time to answer, Bella was being lifted into the air.

"Time for a dip Bella Bean!" Oh shit, she knew that voice. And before she could brace herself, Bella was being thrown into the water sideways.

"That was graceful," Jasper announced as Bella pushed wet hair from her face.

"How does it feel Bella?" Rose asked curtly from the dock, giving a glance over to Emmett who had the smuggest grin on his face.

"Nice dismount," Emmett added as everyone else erupted into more laughter.

"Haha," Bella replied sarcastically, "Shows over children." Bella brushed off their antics easily, only hoping to get out of the water without falling over, since the toss had really messed with her balance.

But just in time, Bella managed to be pulled into one of Emmett's famous bear hugs. "I missed you too, Em." Bella breathed as he lifted her higher in the air.

"God Bella. Why did you stay away for so long?" Emmett groaned as he set her down with a rather stern look.

Bella shrugged, hoping to dislodge the lump in her throat. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. But what drastic measures did it take?" Emmett gave Jasper a wary glance, "You don't have cancer do you, Jazzy boy?"

"No." Jasper shrugged. "I just thought it was time for Bella to finally come up."

The group went sullen until Emmett clapped his hands in excitement. "Hey, what does everyone say to a little boat ride?"

Bella gave a wary glance to the cottage.

"Esme and Carlisle aren't up there," Jasper answered her silent thought. "They ran some errands in town, that's why we're all going out. You should be fine to come with us."

Bella just nodded and joined the rest of them on board.

"Emmett, who said you could come?" Rosalie teased as she laid out on the rear of the craft.

"The same people who want free alcohol." He nodded to the large cooler nested under one of the seats that he had somehow gotten on board.

"He can stay." Bella agreed as she took a seat in the front.

"Resorting to bribery now?" Rosalie quirked a brow at Emmett, and he just shot her a wink while scooting closer. She didn't look too happy, but then again, she didn't move either.

Bella looked expectantly at Jasper, "Do you want me to drive?"

"No, we're just waiting for someone else."

"Oh?" Bella couldn't think of anyone else that Jasper would have invited. "Who is it?"

"You'll see." Jasper nodded towards the water, and that's when she saw a certain person swimming towards their dock.

"Edward?" Her voice rose a little too high for her liking. "Why on earth did you invite him?"

"Why not?" Jasper shrugged. "The guy did help me save your life after all. I think he at least deserves a boat ride."

"It's not that," Bella crossed her arms nervously, watching the figure draw closer. "Its just so awkward." Bella knew there was no reason to be anxious; they were both adults that could be civil towards each other. But it didn't mean she had to like it.

"I'm sorry Bells, but he used to be my best friend. I willingly chose you over him after dad died, but I miss the guy."

Bella sighed, "I know. But you have to understand Jazz; this is most likely equally as tough for him too."

Jasper looked as if he wanted to say something else, but Emmett interrupted him.

"Hey look, it's Eddie Boy!" Emmett cheered as Edward easily hauled himself up their dock ladder. Jasper tossed him an extra towel, and Bella couldn't help but glance his way as he wiped his face and body in one swipe.

Just because they ended badly, didn't mean she was blind. Neither was Rosalie, it seemed.

"Edward, good to see you brother." Jasper clasped shoulders as Edward grinned at Emmett then Rosalie.

Everyone but her.

"Good to see you too. And Emmett!" Edward just smiled wider, "Good to see some things never change."

Both men gave hearty laughs before a quick hug. Rosalie too even said how nice it was to see him again. But Edward said nothing to Bella.

Jasper shot her a wary look. "Okay! Let's get going." Her brother announced as he started the boat.

Edward looked to every open seat before he made a move towards the back with Emmett and Rose.

Good. Now that was over, she could relax.

Her anxiety easing, Bella laid back and closed her eyes in hopes of catching a few rays. She stretched her legs out to get comfortable, but then something brushed her foot.

"Sorry," An unmistakable voice apologized. So he had come back to sit with her after all.

Interesting.

Bella kept her eyes shut as the boat increased speed, "It's fine." She murmured, but her skin was buzzing from the brief contact. It was like her body could sense whenever he was near, and couldn't help but react.

However, as Jasper increased speed, the combination of the warm sun, the motion of the lake, and the drone of the motor lulled Bella somewhere between sleep and wake. The only thing keeping her away from full unconsciousness was a big wave causing her leg to brush Edward's.

Each time goose bumps erupted that she chose to credit to the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella woke slowly, her eyes adjusting sluggishly. Stretching out her limbs, she listened to the telltale splash of her family and friends in the water before she finally sat up. It took a while for her head to adjust to the upright position as the boat rocked comfortably. But when she did, her face fell as she saw who was seated next to her.

Edward looked up at her from his book and gave her a timid smile. The small gesture made him even more handsome. "Nice nap?"

"Good, thank you," she responded coolly. He nodded, returning to his book as Bella took in her surroundings.

They were at one of the many shallow inlets. The water there deep enough to anchor safely, yet shallow enough to swim.

That was exactly what her brother and friends were doing. Everyone but her and Edward.

"Why aren't you with everyone else?" Bella cocked her head towards the beach.

He shrugged. "I didn't want to put down this book."

Bella stood to grab a drink from the cooler, all too aware of the eyes that followed her.

"What's it about? If you don't mind me asking." Bella offered him the beer in her other hand, but was unable to stop her eyes from scanning his appealing torso before they rested on his low-slung swim trunks.

Not fair, none of him was fair to look at.

Accepting the beer, Bella also tried not to drool when his throat bobbed with each sip. "Just some brainless romance." He said rather dismissively as he tossed the book on a nearby seat.

"Really? That doesn't sound like something you would usually like."

He just chuckled, "And how would you know what I like, Bella?"

"That's not fair," She gave him an apologetic look, "You know what I meant."

"No," Edward's eyes were intent on her, "Can't say that I did."

Bella shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Look, I'm sorry about everything back then. I was young and scared. And I'm sorry about everything that happened in that bar. Can we please get past it and at least be cordial with each other. If not for me, for Jasper's sake?"

"And what about that bar, Bella. Did you just want cordial then?" Edward raised a brow, waiting.

"I have to admit, I was attracted to you, yes." Bella held up a finger when Edward's brows rose, "But then I realized who you were, and knew it could never work."

He just nodded, his face unreadable. "Fine. Then let's agree to be cordial. For Jasper's sake. What do you say, Bella?" He stuck out his hand.

Bella gave it a wary look before she clasped her hand in his, once again choosing to ignore the spark that shot up her arm. "Deal. We can survive each other for a week, right?"

Edward retracted his hand, wiping it on his swim trunks before chugging his beer in one swig. "We'll see, won't we?" And he dove into the water before Bella could answer.

 **A/N Well, there you have it. What do you guys think happened between Edward and Bella? And as for my update schedule, I will post a new chapter every Monday. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"So how are you two doing?" Her brother asked as he munched on a sandwich. He had joined her momentarily on the boat while everyone else stayed on the shore. She thought the reason was to fill his bottomless stomach, but apparently, it was for a far different reason.

Bella peeked out from under her hat before answering, "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you're referring to Rosalie and not a certain ex."

"You and Rosalie haven't dated before. So there's no need to worry about a verbal fight breaking out between you two. Now you and Edward on the other hand—"

"We're fine." Bella interrupted with a sigh, "We made a deal to at least be friendly with each other for your sake."

Jasper just scoffed, "Why does it have to be for my sake? Why not for both your sakes."

Bella sat up, "I love you, Jasper. So does he. And that's about all we can agree on right now. Isn't that enough?"

He just rolled his eyes, "Maybe if you talked to the guy for more than two seconds, you would see he's become more than just your high school ex."

Bella lay back with a huff, "I don't want to talk about this now. Why don't we talk about why you asked me up here? You still haven't told me exactly what that is."

Jasper became suddenly rigid. "Is seeing your family and friends not reason enough?"

"You know what I mean, Jazz. You said it was important, so spill."

But Bella was jolted by a splash of water, only to see Emmett grinning as he jumped on board the boat.

"Did you grow up even a little bit since the last time I saw you?" Bella chuckled as she wiped water droplets from her face.

"Oh sure I did, and in all the right places, I can assure you." Emmett quipped with a wink.

But Bella's eyes had passed by Emmett only to settle on the other male that had climbed on board. It was an effort not to drool as Edward shook out his wet hair, but Bella managed to snap her eyes away before they wandered someplace dangerous.

"Really? That's hard to believe." Edward chuckled as he gave Emmett a good- hearted shove.

Emmett just gave a guffaw, "Bend over and I'll show you all the evidence you need, Eddie boy."

Edward shook his head. "Oh really? Should I bring my microscope too?"

There was some more pushing and shoving and laughing that had Bella puzzled. She couldn't help but take notice how Edward was acting around everyone. There was no sign of guilt or awkwardness. She dared even to say that he was comfortable around their once-shared friends.

The observation only sent another wave of shame her way. She had rid herself of this happiness, and for what?

Well, to avoid him, and what his presence reminded her of, that's what.

And much to Bella's surprise, Edward still chose to sit up front with her. She tried not to watch from the corner of her eyes as he spread out his longs legs before taking a towel to dry his hair. The movement sent his arms rippling, and Bella's blood boiling.

And as they started to cruise back home, her ears pricked to something over the drone of the boat. It took Bella a moment to realize Edward was trying to say something to her. She angled her body towards him and attempted to read his lips, but to no avail.

"I can't hear you," She could barely hear her own voice over the screaming motor. He nodded once, and Bella was sure that was the end of it, but then he was scooting closer.

The hair on her neck and arms stood on end as he leaned in. He was so close that his breath tickled Bella's ear. "You should have joined us out there, the water felt great." The tenor of his voice rippled through her before anchoring itself between her legs.

She nodded numbly, unable to form words even if her life depended on it. He just smiled; the summer sun making his hair shine brighter, and his skin even more irresistible.

Bella's eyes dropped to his hand splayed on the cushion just centimeters from her thigh. And on cue it seemed, his fingers stretched wider so that his thumb barely touched her blazing skin.

"Why didn't you swim? Is that just one more thing that changed while you were away?" He accused with a quirked brow. Although there was a sense of teasing behind his words, his face told a more genuine tale behind the question.

Bella gave him a measured glance, "No, I'll always love the water. That will never change."

Apparently, that was an answer he hadn't expected because his blooming grin vanished and he snapped back to his side of the seat. The tension that seemed to suspend between them plummeting like a popped balloon.

"Good." Was all he grumbled, and they remained silent until they reached the dock.

And as soon as they touched shore, Edward was striding off the vessel as fast as he could shouting a goodbye to everyone _but_ Bella and diving into the water before turning into nothing but a dot on the horizon.

But as everyone gathered their towels and belongings and left the lakeside, her brother was waiting patiently. Bella gave a concerned glance, "What's up?"

"What I'm about to tell you is something I've wanted to for months now. I just couldn't find the right time. I want you to know that."

Bella's concern turned to worry, "Jazz, what's wrong?"

He just shook his head, "It's not bad news. It's actually quite the opposite. I just don't know how you're going to react."

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Bella eased her voice, but Jasper released a heavy sigh.

"I'm engaged, Bells."

"What?" Jasper just winced as Bella's eyes widened. "You're engaged? When did this happen?" Her voice must have jumped two octaves.

Jasper gave a grimace before he continued, "That was why I wanted you to come up, to tell you in person so you didn't freak out like you're doing right now."

Bella eased her voice slightly, "I am happy for you Jazz, but it seems a little abrupt. I mean, who is this girl? I haven't seen or heard of her, and then you pull this. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Bells, I'm more than sure." He gave Bella knowing look before he continued, "And you can only blame yourself for not meeting her, you know."

Bella fought a grumble, "Okay, I deserved that. But come on Jazz, you have never mentioned her before."

"You'll meet her tomorrow on the camping trip." Jasper offered.

Bella's brows raised, "Wait, a camping trip? Jasper, you hate camping."

"I used to Bells, you've been away for a while, remember."

"Okay, I also deserved that," Bella wiped her face roughly; trying to think of questions people usually ask when one finds out their brother is engaged. "So how did you guys meet?"

Jasper grimaced slightly, "It's funny you ask."

Bella narrowed her eyes before glancing up to where their friends were probably waiting in the cottage. Perhaps making bets if Jasper was going to get out of this conversation alive. Bella knew they had left for a reason, and she was about to find out. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"Well, uh. My fiancé, you sort of know her." Jasper attempted to lighten the mood with a chuckle.

Bella just narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean I know her."

Jasper released a breath, unable to look at her in the eyes before he answered, "You'll laugh when I tell you who it is."

She waited as Jasper sucked in a breath. "My fiancé is Alice Cullen."

Bella gasped, "What?"

Alice was not only Edward's sister but one of Bella's once, very close friends. A friend she had left when she upped and moved.

"How." Was all Bella asked, unable to form any more thought than that. Oh, God, how did she ever put herself in this mess? Her brother was about to marry her once-best-friend making Edward a permanent part of her life forever.

"A lot changed when you left. Alice and I got over our differences, and she helped me through Dad's death and your leaving."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut. Alice was not only her best friend who she had abandoned, but somehow she had helped Jasper through the devastation of losing their father while Bella was busy running away.

"Well, I'm happy for you Jazz, truly." She gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks, Bells, that means a lot."

Bella gave him the biggest smile she could muster as they headed up to the cabin; but if fell as soon as he turned.

Bella hadn't thought about Alice in ages.

There were so many people she had never expected to see again. As a teenager, she had been so scared and guilty with the circumstances regarding her father that she ran without thinking. Now, as an adult, Bella was going to have to deal with the consequences of that selfish choice.

But Jasper was oblivious to Bella's hesitation, as he gushed, "I can't wait for you to see Alice. Maybe it'll be awkward at first, but I'm sure you will become friends again."

Bella nodded and plastered a smile on her face just in time as they entered the cottage.

Rose and Emmett were practically on the edge of their seats, their eyes alight with excitement. "So did you tell her?" Emmett prodded.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Yes I told her. And way to be subtle Em, what would have happened if it turned out I hadn't?"

Emmett shrugged, "All that matters is that the gang is together again!"

Rose let out an exasperated sigh, "No it doesn't Em. Don't you see? Bella hates Edward just as much as I hate you."

Bella winced as Rose raised her brows; practically inviting Bella to contradict her words. "I don't hate Edward," Jasper and Emmett shared a look before Bella continued rather defensively, "And Rose, I doubt you hate Emmett. Maybe annoyed by him, but hate is a pretty strong word, don't you think?"

Rose harrumphed out a breath, "We weren't talking about me so much as we were talking about you and Edward."

"She's right Bells," Jasper interjected, "Can you two deal with each other for the sake of the wedding?"

"Like I told Jazz before," Bella started, "Edward and I are adults who have agreed to be civil towards one another." But when she looked at her friends, Bella saw the doubt clear in their eyes. "Honestly, you guys don't have to worry. I mean, it's not like this wedding is next week."

Emmett's face said it all as Bella turned to her brother. "Please don't tell me that the wedding is next week, Jazz."

Jasper grimaced slightly, " Well, you're close. Actually, it's happening in two weeks." Jasper put up his hands in defense before she could say anything. "Bells, I wanted to tell you as soon as we got engaged in December but you were so busy with your new life and—"

"December?" Bella groaned, "You have been keeping this a secret that long?"

"I think that's our cue," Emmett mumbled as he and Rose promptly left.

Jasper watched them go before he turned back to Bella, "I only kept it from you so long because I wanted to tell you in person."

Bella took a deep breath, "Don't get me wrong, I'm super mad right now, but the only thing stopping me from yelling is the fact that I left for ten years."

Jasper nodded, "I've missed you Bells, and you have to know it's been killing me keeping this from you."

Bella held back the traitorous tears that were threatening to show themselves as Jasper continued, "And everything that happened with Dad, I have accepted that was your way of healing. I know Edward reminds you of everything you tried to forget, but I promise this wedding will be fun."

"There's no way you can promise that Jazz, but it's your day, you should enjoy it."

He just shrugged, "I realized a bit after you left that you blamed yourself for Dad's death, but I want you to know I love you, and I'm happy you finally came home."

Now Bella was full on sobbing as Jasper pulled her into another hug. This one longer and somehow able to ease the guilt that had been living inside her for so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Bella could not sleep at all. They had spent the rest of the day drinking and packing for the two-day camping trip that would start tomorrow. Bella should have been physically and emotionally exhausted, but her mind kept repeating every single year she missed while away.

Exasperated, she finally pushed the covers off her fevered body and made her way to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. And as soon as Bella saw the moon reflecting across the lake, she knew how to cure her insomnia.

Her skin was heated from a day in the sun, and she sighed just thinking how good it would feel to dip into the cool lake. At that thought, the decision was made quickly.

She moved as hastily as she could down the dark steps. She could see the promising shimmer of the water and hear the small waves crashing as she started to strip off her pajamas and underwear, setting them in a neat pile on the dock near the storage shed.

Yup, she was doing this. She was skinny-dipping, something she hadn't done since her, Rose, and Alice were teenagers up here for the summer. That was before college and before the accident.

Pushing those thoughts away, Bella felt the light breeze tickle her overheated skin and evaporate her anxiety.

And as she eased into the dark water, the temperature shocked her body in the most delicious way. The lake was calm and the sand soft as she followed the shoreline as her mind when blank; no family, no job, no new or old life. And most of all: no Edward. And so, with her mind and body blissfully tired, Bella decided to head back and try to catch some much-needed sleep.

But when Bella paused to catch her breath, she realized that she wasn't the only out for a midnight swim, because a figure was outlined against the moonlit water.

Edward, he was the only other person that would possibly be brave enough to swim in dark water. As teenagers, they would go out and meet to swim at night. Something about the clear sky and black water thrilled her to no end.

Apparently, that was one thing that hadn't changed for both of them.

Bella wouldn't have cared if it weren't for the fact that she was naked, and there was no possible way to avoid him seeing her.

Edward was far enough away that she doubted he could even hear her. But he was still heading in her direction, probably on his way back to his own cottage. She could swim around him or go to shore, but both would be perceived as running away if he ever discovered her.

And Bella didn't want to run away ever again.

So with one easing breath, Bella swam back toward the cabin and decided to leave everything else to fate.

 **A/N I know there wasn't a lot of E and B, but this chapter had to set everything in motion for future chapters. Tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella was doing her best to be as silent as possible, but the lake was so calm, and the moon was making it so she couldn't hide, even in the dark water.

And Edward was drawing nearer as she struggled to decide if she should avoid him or just confront the embarrassment head on.

Bella could imagine it now: Edward spotting her despite her best efforts and the future, smart-ass comments that would ensue.

The only other alternative was Bella's ex-boyfriend whom she was still unwittingly attracted to, finding out she liked to skinny dip.

She could now hear the splashes drawing nearer. Glancing up to the cabin, Bella decided to make a break for it: an all-out sprint that she prayed Edward would never hear or see.

The water was cool against her skin as her aching muscles propelled her. in the water. Back when Bella was in her prime, she was infinitely faster and quieter, but now, she was sluggish and embarrassingly loud.

But by some miracle, Bella reached their beach, very out of breath and riding on a bit of an adrenaline rush. As her feet touched the soft sand she looking around, and it seemed as if she had somehow missed him

"Ahh," She audibly sighed, her muscles sore and her body tired and in much need of rest.

But then she heard a splash that wasn't her own.

"Hello?" A voice that was unmistakably Edward's skittered across the water. Bella immediately took cover under the dock, all the while she squinted in the darkness, desperate to find where he was.

"Who's there?" Edward called again, this time, closer.

And then Bella finally saw his shadow, moving nearer to the end of their dock, and unwittingly, exactly where Bella was hiding.

Bella pressed her lips together, hoping Edward would just give up and leave.

"Hello?" She watched him give a wary glance to his surroundings, before centering his gaze towards her. Part of Bella wondered why he had the need to swim at such an hour, but the other part of her didn't give a rat's ass as long as he left.

But it seemed Bella was doomed to watch with wide eyes and a thundering heart as Edward came closer and closer.

"Come on Jazz, if this is a trick, it's not funny." Edward voiced one more final warning as Bella squeezed her eyes shut with one more silent prayer. He still took a final step, arms braced at the edge of the wooden planks as their eyes met.

"Bella?"

"Hi." Bella did her best to act nonchalant as she covertly sunk lower in the water.

"What the hell?" Edward eyed her as he drug a hand through his hair. "What are you doing?"

Bella waited a beat to answer as she swam out from under the shadows and into the moonlight. "Just a night swim to cool off a bit. What are _you_ doing out here?" There never seems to be a time when you aren't swimming." Bella chuckled in an effort to ease the suspicious look on his face, but Edward just narrowed his eyes more.

"I had a lot of stuff on my mind, so I decided to come out." His gaze kept darting between Bella's eyes and the surface of the water. "Bella are you—"

She raised her brows, unable to say the words even as Edward fought to form them.

"—Are you skinny dipping?"

Bella winced as she folded her arms across her chest. "Maybe?"

There was a beat of silence as Edward processed the words and then he was laughing; huge guffaws that echoed against the calm water.

"What's so funny?" She half-accused, as she clenched her arms tighter around her torso.

Edward just kept on laughing. "It's just, you come up here after a decade, and you have this big shot firm and this whole new life. But here you are; skinny dipping alone at night."

Bella's brows furrowed in confusion; did he think she had become an over-inflated big shot just because she had built a business?

"Yeah, so? I don't find anything wrong with any of that." Bella tried not to sound defensive, but when she heard itself, it sounded exactly that way.

By then, Edward had somewhat gathered himself, but his lips were pressed together as if he was holding back one last chuckle.

"Okay—" He paused one last time as his eyes wandered in a way that made Bella think he could see right through her arms.

"Hey! Do you mind?"

Edward shrugged, "You said yourself that you found me attractive. Am I supposed to deny that I find you the same?"

Bella felt a blush rise from her chest and bloom across her cheeks. Okay, she had to admit it felt good being called attractive, even from him. Well, _especially_ from him.

But she still fixed her features in a careful mask of indifference and hoped it was too dark for him to see the proof of his words.

"No, but I would still appreciate it if you left now." She commanded firmly.

He just held up a finger as he waded to the beach to fish out a towel from the shed and toss it her way. "I promise not to look." He announced before making an act of covering his eyes and turning his back to her.

Bella just rolled her eyes as she eased out of the water to immediately wrap the towel around herself.

"I'm decent." She announced as Edward turned.

"Why is it that you're out here again? To cool off, you said? I find that hard to believe."

"It doesn't matter. But can you please leave and let me get back to bed? We're leaving for the camping trip early tomorrow, and I'll need all the energy I can get."

A slow grin crept across his lips, "Is that what you're worried about? Seeing Alice after all these years? If it makes you feel better, she forgave you a long time ago." His tone was so flippant that Bella's stomach turned.

Okay, so he was still angry, and he was lashing out because of it, Bella could understand that, but it didn't mean she was going to take it.

"I'm sorry that I left you all." Bella said softly, "But I'm making up for that mistake now. Can you at least give me credit for trying to resolve the choice of seventeen-year-old me?"

Edward just crossed his arms, "Have you actually resolved anything? Have you gotten over it? Because I still see it in your eyes. Half of you doesn't know if you should blame yourself or me more."

"Edward." Bella closed her eyes with a sigh, "I've accepted that it was an accident. I don't blame you at all."

"You blame yourself, then. And that's just as bad."

"So what if I do, does it really matter?"

Bella saw his resolve melt for a moment as a flicker of raw pain crossed his eyes before it was gone. "Is it so hard to believe that I still care for your well-being as a friend?"

"Yes. We're different people. You don't owe me anything." Bella shrugged to conceal what this was doing to her. She didn't want his concern; didn't _deserve_ it.

"Fine," The word hung in the air between them. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're not camping with everyone?" Bella asked as he strode into the water, and part of her hated herself for calling after him.

Edward turned to give Bella a slow grin that pulled at a very feminine part of her. "Maybe. But save me a spot in your tent, just in case."

Bella scoffed, "You wish."

He shrugged with his own chuckle, "Worth a try. Goodnight Bella."

She was about to respond, but he had already dived into the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella woke the next morning to a clamor of ice and bottles as she came into the kitchen to find Jasper packing a cooler to the brim.

"Good, you're up. Help me shove more beer in here and then we can get going."

Bella gave a wary glance around the living area. "Where are Alice and Rose?"

"Rose is already done with the packing and waiting in the truck. Alice is going to meet us at the site."

Bella's heart eased knowing she had more time to prepare before she saw her once best friend after so long. She wasn't sure how to do this … should she hug first and explain later. Either way, she had no idea how Alice was going to react.

"Is the truck packed?" Bella gave a glance outside to see if everything was ready to go.

"Yea, just help me lug this outside and we can get going before Alice kills me for being late."

Following him out to the truck, Jasper groaned when he had to toss her bag into the bed.

"Bella, we did tell you this was just for a couple of days, right?"

"I wanted to be prepared for anything." She shrugged.

Bella now noticed Rosalie's bare feet hanging out the passenger side window. Her sunglasses were already perched over her eyes.

"You don't know the half of it, Bella" Rose interjected, "Alice planned this trip as a way for the bridal party to bond."

"But why am I invited, then?" Bella noted as she climbed into the back seat.

"Another funny bit of information I forgot to tell you." Jazz answered hesitantly as they pulled from the driveway. "Alice wants you as a bridesmaid."

"What?" Bella sputtered, "That's crazy, I don't expect that from her."

"You don't _have_ to, you're my sister Bells. You're _going_ to be in our wedding."

Bella dropped her head in her hands with a sigh, "Jazz, are you sure about this. I can't help but feel like I'm only going to cause problems between you two."

"It's fine, Bella." Rose finally piped up from the passenger seat, "Alice wants you there too, it's not just Jasper. We love you."

There it was, the guilt creeping up from inside, threatening to rear its big ugly head. And hearing the words from Rosalie, perhaps the most reserved of their friends, shook Bella more than hearing it from her brother.

"I love you guys too. And I'm honored you want me up there when you get married."

"So now that we have that squared away, can we please have fun now?" Jasper suggested after a deep breath.

Bella felt a smile creeping, "Yeah Jazz, let's go have fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a good fifteen minutes to drive around the lake and find the secluded spot Alice had picked for camping.

And when Bella saw where they would be spending their weekend, she had to give it to her friend…it was a just a gorgeous spot. Bella never would have known it existed, and she had been visiting this lake her whole life.

"God, how long have we been coming up here and never knew this existed?" Rose mused, talking to no one in particular.

It was a bright sunny day; the water was shimmering beautifully under the rays, somehow making it look even more inviting.

"This was once a protected part of the Oscoda County forest, but the county needed more money, so they sold off the land, and Alice's parents bought it," Jasper explained.

"Good for us." Bella murmured as she took in the endless shore that was all theirs.

"Well, enough gaping people, we'll have plenty of time for that later. Right now we need to get set up before Alice gets here, or she won't be happy."

"Are we all going to sleep in one tent?" Bella asked.

There was a beat of silence before Jasper and Rosalie broke into a fit of laughter.

"Of course not, Alice is bringing two, and Rose brought another for you and Edward." Bella's brows raised, and she was about to object before Jasper continued. "You and Edward as in separate units." Jasper clarified with a knowing look. "Two different tents for you two, calm down."

Bella released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Fine. Let's get this party started."

 **A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing! Tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you to my beta SunflowerFran, as usual. As for the concerns for the relationships between Esme and Carlisle and everyone else, I'll try to clarify. Esme and Carlisle are Rose's parents and Jasper and Bella's surrogate parents since they have known them their whole lives. Rose, Emmett and Jasper and Bella know each other from spending summers on the same lake. While Alice and Edward know Bella and Jasper from going to the same high school. Hope you like the chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella threw herself into helping her brother set up camp; trying not to think of what Alice was going to say when she saw her.

Emmett had arrived quickly after, and he and Rosalie were already filling the forest with their arguing.

"Relax; you're hammering that steak halfway to China." Jasper chuckled as he eyed the tent corner Bella was securing into the ground.

"I still don't know what I'm going to say to her." She sighed, "There's nothing I _can_ say that will make up for ten years of avoidance."

Jasper shrugged, "Probably not. But you can say sorry. You'd be surprised how far that will take you."

Another deep sigh, as Bella debated her preference for dealing with Edward over Alice, right now. At least she knew where she stood with Edward.

Bella could handle his harmless flirting, but part of her also hoped Edward would make good on their conversation from yesterday and come camping with them; anything to take the edge off of seeing Alice after so long.

She was just about to unpack their bedding when Jasper touched her on the shoulder, "They're here Bells, you ready?"

She sucked in a deep breath and turned around to the sleek Jeep that came to a stop at the edge of their site.

Jasper just gave her a smile that might have been apologetic, but when he turned to the tiny brunette that exited the car, his face absolutely lit up with excitement.

And Bella's heart plummeted.

Alice was just as beautiful, if not more stunning than when Bella had last seen her. Her hair was cut shorter in a fun, pixie cut, and she was practically pulsating with energy as she and Jasper embraced; Rosalie and Emmett followed shortly after as they all exchanged smiles.

And suddenly, Bella couldn't move; even as the passenger climbed out of the car and walked straight toward her.

Edward.

He said nothing, only to turn and stand with Bella as they watched Alice laugh at something Emmett had said.

"You'll be fine." Edward finally spoke, just quietly enough for only Bella to hear. "Just take a deep breath and go." There was a certain conviction to his words that set her feet in motion. Leaving his warm voice behind, Bella walked away from the safety of Edward, aware that his eyes followed her the entire time until she was close enough to see the tears in Alice's eyes.

Grinning through her own shining gaze, Bella was stunned when Alice pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

Jasper was beaming, Emmett and Rosalie were clapping, but Bella only saw Edward's face as he watched her from where he stood. She could have sworn a shadow of a smile touched his lips.

"I've missed you. So much." Alice pulled back and gave Bella that stern look she knew so well. "Where the hell have you been, huh?" She ordered more firmly as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

Alice waited; everyone silent for Bella's response, "I've been running." Her eyes found Edward's as her own smile revealed itself. "I'm sorry I left all those years ago. But I'm not running anymore."

More cheers erupted as Alice released Bella with a kiss to her cheek, "So happy you're here, Bella."

She nodded, "Me too." Bella planned on saying she was honored to be in their wedding and to be even invited, but something became caught in her throat as Edward passed them to go back to the car.

"I'll see you guys later."

Bella spun around to see Edward climbing back into the jeep. "Wait, where are you going?" Everyone else had resumed their tasks in setting up camp without another question as to why Edward was already leaving. But Bella had to admit a part of her plummeted when she saw he was about to go.

Edward paused with a shrug, "I'll be back later, I have some things to take care of."

"Oh," Bella resigned, "Well, I hate to admit this, but you need to hurry back."

Edward let out a low chuckle before he looked back at her; a particular heat behind the gaze, "And why's that, Bella?"

"I can't stand being alone with those four, that's why."

Bella waited for the rich laugh that loved to scrape at her core, but he just stared at her with those wicked green eyes, "Promise me a spot in your tent, and I might rush back a little faster." Bella knew he was teasing the same way he had yesterday. But still, heat flashed through her.

"I'll do no such thing. You should rush back because you feel guilty knowing I'll be the fifth wheel while you're gone."

That earned her a scoff, but there was a softness to it, "I promise not to abandon you, Bella. I'll be back by tonight."

"Where are you going anyway?" Bella could hear herself edging on desperate, but part of her was beyond curious.

Edward's gaze pierced her a little too severely as if he was trying to figure out if she was worth telling or not. "Nowhere to concern yourself with." The turn of the engine was Bella's dismissal as she stepped back from the car.

"Bye," She waved pathetically; like a toddler being left at pre-school for the first time as he pulled out and disappeared into the lush forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, just before the sun set in the sky, their camp was almost set. Just one more tent needed to be assembled.

"Feels good to be finished." Alice chirruped brightly as Emmett and Rosalie raised their glasses in agreement.

"Where's the last tent?" Bella looked towards the truck, only to find it void of anything but coolers. "Jazz?"

Her brother's brows rose slightly as Bella again asked, "Where is the fourth tent?"

Only three tents stood, all facing the lake and behind them a bonfire, to which Emmett and Rosalie suddenly excused themselves to.

"We might have only packed three."

"That's ridiculous. You said I would have my own tent. Am I supposed to sleep on the ground?"

"Of course not, you will have your own. Rose and Emmett have agreed to share one."

Bella blinked, once, twice. "Jazz, please don't tell me you planned this. I hope Edward is bringing one when he comes back."

Alice finally came to Jasper's rescue. "Of course Edward is bringing his own tent. We would never expect you to share."

Bella released a sigh of relief, "Okay, for a moment there, I thought you guys had done it one purpose." Alice and Jasper gave her two smiles that were a little too forced for comfort, but Jasper spoke before Bella could ask why.

"How about a night swim?"

"It's too dark outside," Emmett mumbled between mouthfuls of food.

"All the more reason to do it." Alice shrugged as Jasper chuckled beside her.

And it wasn't until that moment, while everyone shuffled down to the lake, now clad in bathing suits, did Bella realize the day-drinking they had done during setup had caught up to each and every one of them.

Jasper and Alice ran into the water as soon as they reached the shore until they both fell into the waves.

"I can't see a foot in front of my face!" Rosalie complained, "Anything could swim up and bite."

"You mean besides me?" Emmett grinned before he slung her over his shoulder and ran into the lake, Rosalie squealing the whole way.

And so, Bella was left at the shore, suddenly doubting the intelligence of swimming buzzed, right after a head injury, no less.

Also, she didn't feel like listening to whatever Jasper and Alice were planning to do in the water. And whatever was happening between Rosalie and Emmett might possibly be worse.

So Bella opted to leave the four lovebirds to themselves and spend some time reading next to the fire, as well as some much needed sobering up. But after retrieving an oversized sweatshirt to pull on over her suit, Bella just conceded and turned in for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The headlights woke Bella with a start, but they flicked off the same time the roar of the engine did. And when she heard the slam of a car door, Bella knew who it was.

Edward.

Her stomach did a little flip at the thought that he had returned.

As quietly as possible, she slowly opened tent door, cursing the zipper for being so loud, and watched as Edward walked towards the lake.

Bella stayed still for a while, just listening for any sound of him. Then she heard a faint, 'Alice' being called down by the lake, followed by some giggling.

"GOTCHA!" she heard Jasper shout.

More hushed laughter.

"Christ, you guys scared the shit out of me," Edward grumbled, as everyone now burst into full on laughter.

"We got you, good man!" Emmett bellowed. They all sounded pretty drunk, so much for the swim sobering them as Bella had hoped.

"Funny, but I thought you guys had all been murdered since no one was at camp when I showed up," Edward answered.

"You sure? You didn't you see my sister?" It was nice to know Jasper hadn't forgotten about Bella completely.

"No. You're telling me you don't know where she is?" Something edged at Edward's voice that sent a shiver down Bella's spine.

"Calm down," Emmett drawled, "She probably went to sleep to avoid our sorry asses.'" More giggling, but their voices drew nearer to camp.

There was a lot of opening and closing of coolers, and Bella assumed everyone was going to pick up right where they left off.

So with a shrug, Bella decided that was her cue to return to bed, while also avoiding having to play the couple game with her friends.

But then she heard Edward ask, "Speaking of sleep, where's my tent, guys?"

There was a low curse that Bella assumed was Emmett.

"We thought you were bringing one," Alice answered with real concern in her voice.

"Shit, Al. Are you kidding me? You guys didn't tell me." Edward replied, and Bella pressed her lips together because she knew what everyone was going to suggest next.

"Just sleep in Bella's tent," Alice suggested, as the entire group went silent.

"Of course that's your solution." The ice in Edward's tone was unmistakable. "Not everything can be solved by your match-making, Alice."

"Cool it, Edward." Jasper warned, "I'll sleep outside, and you can bunk with your sister."

There was a deep sigh before Edward answered, "Thanks, but I'd prefer not to bunk with my grown-ass sister." He bit back, "I'll sleep outside."

"I'm sorry man," Jasper answered genuinely. "We could always buy a tent somewhere?"

A deep sigh that Bella immediately identified as Edwards, "I'll be alright. But I'm blaming you if a raccoon mauls my face off."

Bella tried to muffle her snicker as she heard the telltale swishing of tents being closed as everyone else going to bed.

But then she heard Edward call to unmistakably her, "Yeah, keep laughing inside your cozy tent, while I freeze my ass off here." The lilt in his voice softened his words into teasing as Bella answered,

"Good night!"

A soft chuckle, "Good night, Bella."

She urged her eye shut, but for an hour all she could do was toss and turn. Not because her big air mattress and heap of blankets weren't absolute heaven, but she knew Edward was banished to sleep in the frigid night air.

So with a huff that had Bella tossing back her warm comforter, she left her tent to tell Edward he had a place to sleep after all.

Pressing against the chill of the dark, Bella easily spotted Edward's figure against the dim fire. He was laid back in a camp chair, a blanket thrown haphazardly across his body like an afterthought.

Easing her steps into silence in and effort not to startle him, Bella placed a hand on his shoulder before she whispered, "Edward."

He didn't stir so she pressed harder, "Edward. Wake up."

Nothing.

His brows only twitched slightly, as his beautiful face fixed into neutrality in his sleep. Suddenly, her hand itched to stroke the stunning curve of his cheek.

However, she held back that urge, opting to shake his shoulder slightly, just hoping he would wake up this time. "Edward?"

His eyes flew open, and Bella almost tripped because she stepped back so fast. "I'm sorry," Edward's eyes finally focused on her.

"Bella? What's wrong?" His voice was gravelly with sleep, which made a very feminine part of her purr in response.

But seeing the concern written on his face made something very different clench as well. "I came to ask if you wanted to sleep in my tent."

Edward didn't answer, but a slow smile was creeping at his lips. "Really? Sleep in your tent?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "It's not like that. I feel bad that you're out here."

He just stretched; his long limbs extending in a way that made Bella's mouth water. But she could see it in his eyes, well behind the slight arrogance, that he was grateful.

"Well? What do you say? Behave yourself and you have a place to sleep the rest of the weekend." Bella gave him a glare that told him not to make another remark if he intended to sleep anywhere remotely comfortable.

Edward sat up with another stretch, but he paused when his eyes rested on her, "I promise to behave myself," The look in his eyes suggested anything but, "Thank you, Bella."

His voice made her mouth un-usable, but she forced her voice, "Well, hurry up. I'm freezing out here."

A ghost of a smile was on his lips when Bella looked back at him, and she tried not to shiver from the heat of his gaze alone; even as it followed her into the now tiny tent.

"I guess you can sleep on the mattress with me." Bella murmured as Edward raised his brows. "But that's it."

Edward raised his hands in defense. "Understood. I would be happy to sleep on the floor, honestly."

Bella gave a nod, "Don't tempt me."

He let loose another deep laugh that made Bella itch to see the breath-taking smile attached.

Big mistake.

When Bella aw how his broad shoulder filled out her suddenly tiny tent, her body went loose. "Do you care which side?" Was her pathetic attempt at sparking conversation, but it only turned the air between them even thicker.

Edward's eyes burned into her as he replied, "I don't care, Bella."

Damn him, why did he have to say her name like that? Something in the way he caressed the two syllables was two intimate.

Another mute nod from Bella, as once again, words escaped her.

She threw back the layers of blankets and climbed to the far side of the mattress. And as soon as she was settled, she waited in anticipation as Edward paused at the foot of the bed.

She was about to ask what was wrong, but her eyes glazed when Edward shed his shirt, his skin going taut in the most delicious places.

"Um, is that really something that needed to happen?" Bella sputtered, her mouth only forming what was at the forefront of her mind.

At this point, she was lucky any words came out, period.

"What I meant was, is it really that hot in here?" Bella's gaze found the slim trail of hair on his abdomen before it disappeared into the band of his shorts.

"I'm sorry, it's way warmer in here than I expected. I don't want to sweat all over your nice sheets." He added with a shrug, "But if you're uncomfortable, I can—"

"I'm just going to stop you there." Bella held up a hand, but of course, all she could imagine was a sweaty, shirtless Edward, and what activity would likely cause such a state. "Its fine. I'm sorry I said anything."

"Sorry." Was all he said, as he was climbing into the bed with her. Their breaths mingling for the slightest of seconds as Edward leaned over to pull the sheets over his body. And then he was safely settled into his side.

But Bella was unable to move, before she finally shuffled into the most uncomfortable of sleeping positions possible.

And as she lay there like a board, Bella was terrified to move in case her skin even brushed his; in case she would throw all decency out the window and just Edward to fuck her there and now just to loosen some tension.

She could practically feel the heat radiating off of him, making a very different kind of goose bumps coat her skin.

Was he as uncomfortable as her, or was he completely unaffected?

"Night." His voice reverberated through her body, as Bella released a shaky breath.

"Goodnight."

And with that, she willed her mind to sleep.

 **A/N Thank you for reading and reviewing :)**


	7. Chapter 7

When Bella next came to consciousness, she was being jostled awake as her pillow seemed to move.

Mumbling her displeasure, she clung harder to the soft warmth as a gentle hand began to detangle her from it completely.

When she finally cracked an eye open, Bella realized that what she had been sleeping on was not, in fact, her pillow, but Edward's arm.

He gave her soft smile that she barely saw through the dark. "Sorry to wake you."

Bella blinked a few times before he sat up, "What's wrong?" She whispered. It was barely light out, and he was leaving her like a bad, one-night stand. Actually, in their case, that was perhaps worse, since absolutely nothing had happened last night.

Edward gave her a tight smile before he stood; the lack of weight making Bella dip lower into the air mattress, and the sadness in the motion matched her expression.

"Nothing." Was all he said, turning his back to her as he ruffled through his pack.

"Where are you going so early?"

There was no answer but the whisper of clothing being pulled over his skin, and then, "Go back to sleep, Bella." Edward's voiced was hushed.

"I don't understand, did I do something…" Bella trailed off in confusion.

"You did nothing wrong. I'm just going for an early hike." There was a certain tenseness in his voice that made Bella hesitate.

"Okay," Was all she could say, somewhat hurt that he seemed so shaken all of a sudden. "Well, have a good work out." She offered.

He just nodded before exiting the tent silently; the only sounds were his footsteps. And despite the early hour, Bella had difficulty falling back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bella awoke next, it was to a sun-warmed tent and an empty bed. Although Edward's small pack was placed in the corner, there was no other sign of him since he had left that morning.

Stretching her stiff limbs, Bella recalled the past night. Not once had he gotten too close to even remind Bella that her bed was not her own. Edward had done the opposite actually, so much in fact, that it left her slightly perturbed.

Shrugging it off, Bella roused herself from her tent; curious as to what they were all going to do today.

"Hey, sleepy head." Rosalie greeted as soon as she exited the tent.

"Morning" Bella answered groggily, immediately going to the freshly made bacon and eggs sitting on a nearby table.

"So," Alice started with a curious look pointed at Bella, "How'd you sleep?"

Crap, Bella had completely forgotten the consequences when she had invited Edward into her tent last night. Of course, they would all have questions.

"I, uh, slept fine." Bella glanced around their camp, but Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah ha," Emmett pressed his lips together, as everyone fought to keep their snickers and giggles in.

"Christ, are you all two-year-olds?" Bella crossed her arms, "Nothing happened just because we shared a space together."

"We believe you. We just thought it would at least cure his moping." Rosalie fixed her perfect eyes on Bella. "We were wrong."

Well, this was news to Bella. Last she knew, they had slept comfortably and most importantly: innocently. "Why? You think he was moping?"

Her friends and her brother gave each other wary looks before Alice answered, "We've noticed he's been a little off since you arrived. A little…on edge."

Bella was completely still. "Really?" She pulled a hand through her hair; her eyes landing on the lake before she resigned, "And you think it's because of me."

Alice gave her an apologetic smile, "Well, we don't know. It might be the mix of the wedding and everything else."

"He did seem off this morning," Bella admitted.

"We're not blaming you, Bella," Rose offered, "You've been gone for a while, so we wanted you to know he isn't usually like this." Her words weren't meant to hurt, but they still hit her like a truck.

There was a time when Bella knew Edward better than anyone else. But then she had chosen to leave, and subsequently, forfeited that privilege.

"Is that the reason why you set this up?" Bella angled herself towards Jasper. "Tell me the truth; did you intend to push Edward and me together this weekend?"

"What would you say if we did?" Alice grimaced, and God damnit, she couldn't find it in herself to be mad at the little pixie.

"You guys," Bella groaned, "That is unfair to the both of us."

Alice shrugged, "We just want you two to reconcile. Nothing can be the same until you get over what happened." Alice pressed her lips together as she glanced to the lake, where Edward was just getting finished with his morning swim. "I know he seems tough and all, but I think he feels worse than you about what happen with your father."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut at the mentioning of it; at the recollection of what she had done years ago; she had been selfish and had chosen Edward over her own career and her family, and the world dealt her the consequences of that choice.

"I thought this was about you two." Bella looked to her brother and Alice.

Jasper shrugged, "We just want you to be happy."

Bella sighed, "I'm plenty happy with my life."

Alice got up to give her a hug, "I know honey. I'm sorry we intervened. It was Rose's idea anyways."

Rosalie threw her hands up, "Thanks."

Bella just shook her head, "Just promise me, no more manipulation."

"We promise, no more." Alice agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone, including Bella, spent the day lounging on the beach, playing games, eating, drinking and swimming. Jasper and Emmett were in the water, while her Alice and Rose were lying in the sun. Bella usually wasn't one for sunbathing, since she hardy ever had time for it, but she had to admit, it felt good.

The only problem was that Edward had still not returned from his hike.

"So Bella," Rosalie started, snapping her out of her thoughts, "The bachelorette party is the Friday before the wedding, and we're making it a trip to Chicago. Do you think you can make it?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Bella replied, her eyes wandering to the forest line for the thousandth time that afternoon.

Should they be worried Edward had still not returned? I mean, Bella of all people could understand the need for some alone time, but she was beginning to worry.

"Great," Rosalie continued, "And somewhere between now and the wedding, we need you fitted for your bridesmaid dress. Oh, and we need help with place cards and making the decision on the centerpieces."

"Don't remind me, Rose," Alice sighed, "This is supposed to be our last chance to relax before the craziness."

"I'm sorry, you're right. Let's talk about Bella." Rose fixed her attention on her, "We're curious about your new life!"

There was genuine interest on each their faces, but something still lodged in Bella's throat. "Um, well. I love my job." Both of them nodded encouragingly, "It's a lot of fun and its pretty fulfilling."

Alice smiled, "And how about your love life, anyone special?" Rosalie's eyes lit up as well. Both of them wanted to know these integral parts of Bella's life, even if it didn't include them.

"Well, I actually just got out of a long-term relationship." Immediately, both of their faces fell. "It's fine, though. I knew it was bound to happen."

Even though she and Jacob had broken up only recently, Bella was surprisingly okay with it.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry we asked," Alice replied. "But we're still so happy for you, and all the things you've done. It's sound like you're finally healing."

 _Healing_.

Alice had accepted what Bella had done with her life without question, and that made Bella think about how lucky she was to have friends such as them in the first place. Maybe she didn't deserve them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before they knew it, it was turning dusk, and Edward still had not returned from his hiking trip. Yet no one else seemed to be concerned with his whereabouts. He had been gone the whole day, while they all played, and no one had mentioned his name much.

"Hey, Where's Edward?" Emmett finally asked what Bella had been worrying about the entire day.

"Em, I told you he is into these long-ass hikes that he claims as spiritual. This is nothing new," Alice noted with the wave of her hand.

So no one was concerned, which meant Bella shouldn't have a reason to be either. Still, she had to fight the urge to run into the woods and start looking for him. _He's fine, he does this all the time._ She kept repeating to herself, even though she couldn't help but feel that Edward was only avoiding her.

"Hey, Alice you can make fun of him all you want, but Edward's pretty fucking toned." Rose gave Bella a pointed look that she deftly avoided.

"Then what does that make me?" Emmett asked Rose with raised brows.

"Calm down, your jealousy is showing." Emmett just shrugged as Rosalie gave him a peck on the cheek.

Bella felt a tiny pang of loneliness at the sight. Even though she was nervous to see Edward return, she still wished he would show up soon, just so she wouldn't be the only one amongst these couples.

"Guys what should we do tonight?" Alice asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Rosalie shouted, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Really?" Jasper moaned.

"Hey, in two weeks I'm going to be married. This might be the last chance I get to play the game." Alice answered in defense. Jasper just sighed as he and Emmett shared sullen looks.

"Play or not, I don't particularly care." Rosalie shrugged. "But if you refuse a truth or dare, you have to finish your drink."

"Count me in." Em nodded his head towards Rosalie. "You first."

"Okay," Rosalie's eyes narrowed as they went around the fire. "Bella, Truth or Dare."

Bella squared her shoulders with a deep breath, "Truth."

"Boo, lame!" Emmett bellowed before Rosalie could start with her question.

"Hush!" Rosalie ordered as she tapped her finger against her temple, obviously trying to come up with a juicy question.

"What's the most adventurous thing you've ever done sexually?" Rosalie seemed pleased with her question, but Bella paled.

And Jasper spit out his drink.

"I'm leaving," Jasper groaned as he sat up and went into his and Alice's tent with a huff.

Once he was gone, Alice just shrugged, "Good, now that he's gone Bella, you can choose to answer the question or finish your drink."

Her eyes widened just trying to think of something. She wasn't a particularly crazy person when it came to sex, but still, an answer popped into her mind.

"Well," Bella started, not sure how to explain it, "It's nothing insane or anything. But I once had sex in a closet." Bella, however, left out the little tidbit of information that included Edward being on the other end of such an escapade.

Emmett choked on his drink as Alice and Rosalie started squealing together.

"Wow! Go Bella." Alice cheered, "Who was the guy? A college boyfriend, a one night stand?"

Bella shook her head "One question per truth."

Alice deflated with a pout. "Fine."

"So now it's your turn to ask someone," Rosalie informed as she pointed at everyone in the circle.

"Fine," Bella sat up straighter, "Rosalie, Truth or Dare?" Rosalie turned to her with a smug look on her face.

"Dare." Her face meant business, so Bella knew she needed a good one.

"Rose, I'm so sorry, but I dare you to kiss Jasper." Bella gave her a sly smile when she saw Rosalie's smug face fall. Since they had all grown up together and treated each other like siblings, it would be like kissing her brother.

Alice burst into a fit of giggles. "Yes, I approve. This will be priceless."

"Uh, no!" They all suddenly heard Jasper shout from the tent before he poked his head out. "I refuse."

"This is definitely happening." Alice gave him a stern look, "Think of this as my wedding present from you." She just shrugged her shoulders. "It's Truth or Dare, after all, it's bound to get evil.

"Calm your shit Jasper, it's not going to be that bad." Emmett chuckled, as Jasper exited the tent with a pout. "Just one little kiss." Em teased as Rosalie stood from her chair and approached Jazz.

And before Jasper could run back into the tent, Rosalie laid one on him.

Everyone burst out in laughter as Jasper's face contorted. He looked like he was about to throw up.

Alice was laughing her ass off, Rosalie gave Jasper a wink that set him gagging even more, and Emmett was laid back in his chair laughing.

They were all hooting and hollering when a voice cut through the noise.

"You guys seem to be having fun."

All at once, Bella's blood stilled and rushed as Edward strolled into their camp with raised brows as everyone mumbled their hellos. But her eyes were glued to him as he took a seat next to his sister.

It was clear that he had been active all day with his wrinkled shorts and slightly sweaty shirt, but the sight of his messy hair reflecting the fire's flame made Bella's stomach clench.

"Fuck Edward, it's about time you showed up!" Emmett bellowed as he raised his beer in salute. "Where have you been, brother?" He asked in the same breath he threw Edward a beer.

"In the woods, hiking. It seems you guys somehow missed the point why people camp in the first place."

"What do you mean? While you've been trying to be one with nature, we've been enjoying the best thing nature has ever made: Beer." Jasper answered.

Edward gave a rich chuckle, and it was all Bella could do to tear her eyes away from his intoxicating smile.

"So what have you guys done all day, besides drink, I mean," Edward added with his own salute to Emmett.  
"We were just playing Truth or Dare," Rosalie informed.

"Truth or Dare?" Edward asked before his eyes flicked to Bella's; too fast for anyone but her to catch it.

"Don't look at me, man, it was all your sister's idea." Jasper defended as he pointed to his fiancé.

"Well, bring me up to speed, what's happened so far?" Edward shrugged, and Bella's heart plummeted. Rosalie was going to tell Edward about her truth that he was inadvertently a part of.

"Well, we found out Bella had sex in a closet, and I kissed Jasper," Rosalie announced rather proudly.

Bella pressed her lips together when Edward's eyes settled on her. "Well, now I'm sorry I missed it." His voice coated her senses, and it took every part of Bella to meet that calculating gaze.

Bella quirked a brow at the unspoken question he already knew the answer to. She could feel the eyes of all her friends on her; everyone suddenly knew just who had been in that closet with her.

"Well," Alice started with wide eyes, "Let's continue…" There was a beat of awkward silence before she suggested, "Jasper, why don't you pick someone."

"Emmett, don't make me say the words." Jasper asked, with the most uninterested voice he could muster.

"Dare." That was no surprise, ever since he was young; Emmett was the one who would take any dare. However, Jasper had a mischievous smile on his face as he obviously had a good dare for Emmett.

"I dare you to jump in the lake, naked, shouting you want to have sex with Edward in a broom closet."

Bella groaned as her face fell into her hands, as Edward answered. "You wish, Emmy boy."

"Is that the best you got?" Emmett stood abruptly, as he welcomed the insults with a motion of his hands.

They all followed Emmett as he strutted towards the lake, all with their respective drinks of course. And all the while hooting and wolf whistling as Emmett started to undress in the dark.

"Nice ass!" Rosalie called out, as the hollering and catcalls intensified.

They all waited on shore, as Emmett continued to the end of the rickety old dock until he was only a dim figure as he turned to give them all a salute.

But before he jumped in, he announced, "I WANT EDWARD TO FU…" but he was unable to finish his proclamation before he hit the water.

They continued the teasing from afar, as Emmett climbed back out of the cold water and began to gather up his clothes.

Now that the show was over, they all left and made their way back to the fire.

We were all talking when Emmett finally returned, fully dressed, his hair dripping wet as he shot a look at Rosalie, "Thanks for the towel by the way."

She just shrugged her shoulders in response. Emmett, of course, stood over Rosalie, shaking his head as water droplets showered over her.

"Ugh! Emmett! " She screeched as she chased him into the woods, Emmett laughed the whole way, clearly getting the reaction he wanted.

The rest of them watched the two chase each other before disappearing behind the cover of the trees.

"They won't be back for a while," Alice commented with a knowing look to each of them.

"So now it's only the four of us." Jasper threw up his hands. "Do we really have to keep playing?"

Alice ignored his pouting and instead turned to her brother in excitement. "Edward, your turn to pick someone."

Edward sighed in resignation, "Jasper, Truth or Dare."

"Dare. Give me your best, we need to make this interesting, or I'm going to fall asleep."

A hint of a smile from Edward, "Go out and find Emmett and Rosalie, and scare the shit out of them."

Bella watched her usually upbeat brother, pale.

"Eew, she's basically my sister, man, I don't want to see that shit." Edward just chuckled, the rich sound doing delicious things to Bella's body.

"That was my worst." Edward shrugged.

"Fine, are you guys coming, I assume?" Jasper got up with a sigh and started towards the line of trees

"Yeah, we will hang back a bit, but you have to be the one getting close." Alice giggled as she followed Jasper into the woods, leaving Edward and Bella in an awkward silence.

"We should probably get going; we don't want to miss this." Edward flashed her a quick grin.

"Are you acknowledging me now?" Bella hated the way the words sounded so needy and desperate as she stood from her chair, the movement making the alcohol slosh in her veins.

"Hey, I thought you'd be grateful that I didn't reveal just who you were with, in that closet." His eyes flashed with mischief

"Yeah, thanks for that." Bella scoffed, "But really, you're gone all day, and everyone is saying it's because of me."

Edward rubbed the back of his head, "I have to admit, seeing you back here was weird. And sharing that tent with you…" Whatever thought he was going to finish, he stopped himself before he could. "But I didn't leave because of you. I just needed to clear my head."

Bella just continued trying to navigate the dark woods, all the while cursing the heated gaze she could feel on her back, "Whatever you say."

"Bella, hold up." Edward's arms went to her elbow, and every nerve in her body narrowed to that touch.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I checked out today and left you with everyone else. Honestly, though, no matter what they say, I'm happy you're here."

"It's fine," Bella sighed as she stepped over a huge log. Then she felt it again, that steady hand at her waist, before it disappeared entirely.

"Here, let me lead or you're going to kill yourself." He offered, and for the briefest of moments, their hands touched as he passed her. Bella chalked it up as an accident, but the electricity still lingered on her skin.

They were moving at a pretty fast pace, Edward taking huge strides while she practically jogged behind him to keep up. Bella had no idea how he was weaving through the fallen logs, countless saplings, and loose sticks with such minimum light. "Edward?" she whispered as loud as she could, trying to make him stop. But right when she took her concentration off her feet, she missed a crucial step, efficiently tripping, and slicing her calf on an uprooted branch.

"Shit!" she cursed, clutching her leg as she immediately felt the warm trickle of blood saturate her pants. "Crap."

"What's wrong?" Edward was instantly at her side.

"I think I cut my leg." Bella winced, managing to take a seat on a fallen log in the dim light.

"God, you haven't changed, have you?" Edward shook his head before he crouched in front of her.

"Usually I can take the teasing, but this actually feels like a deep cut." Bella grimaced as she pulled up her pants to reveal a massive gash.

Oh boy, blood: the one thing Bella hated, as she felt all the consciousness rush from her head.

Edward eyes widened when he saw Bella start to sway, "Whoa, you're okay." His hands came up to steady her shoulders, "Deep breaths Bella." He ordered as he as he came to her level.

Bella, pushed against the wooziness even as Edward raised her leg into his lap, "How bad is it?" She watched as his strong hands came to grasp her calf, angling her leg to the moonlight.

He shook his head, "What are we going to do with you, huh? All I wanted to do was enjoy a good, old-fashioned dare, and here we are. Just like old times."

Bella winced as his thumb accidently swept across the cut, "Like I said, I can usually take the teasing, but this actually hurts, Edward."

"Fine, hold on." He huffed before he quickly pulled his shirt over his head in one swift movement.

Bella quirked a brow at the newly revealed flesh. "Uh, what are you doing? You can't possibly be overheated, _now_."

"Sorry," He shrugged, "But I had to cover it with something." His eyes turned treacherous, "Unless you want to volunteer your shirt instead?"

Bella was surprised by the cackle that came out of her, "Look at you, one minute you're stumbling out of our tent, and another you're flirting with me like a shameless frat boy."

Edward laughed along with her, "It takes the edge off things. How else could we survive this trip?"

Bella just shook her head and nodded towards her newly bandaged leg, "Am I fixed now, doctor?"

"You should survive until we can get back to camp and put a real bandage on." Edward eyed her leg warily, "Do you think you can walk?" When Bella didn't answer, he held out a hand to her, "Let's just try standing, how about that?"

Bella nodded before taking his firm grasp, fighting a grimace as she put her entire weight on her leg.

And when she faltered, Edward's hand shot straight to her side. "Okay, let's get you back. Come on." He started leading her in the opposite direction, his strong arm never leaving her side.

"No, I don't want to ruin your fun." Bella groaned. "I don't mind if you want to leave. I'll wait here, and you can come back afterwards."

"I'm not leaving you, Bella." He rolled his eyes as she looked up at him with a grin.

"Oh come on, Edward. I did it to you, now we can call it even."

All humor vanished from his face, "Why is it that you keep joking about that?"

Bella shrugged, "Part of me has to make fun of the fact that I was too much of a coward to face you all until now, or I'll just crumble completely."

Bella didn't know why she was suddenly admitting any of this. Maybe it was the many drinks she had consumed during the day that was catching up to her or the intimacy of what he had just done. All she knew for sure was that she regretted it after she saw it did to him.

Sadness and pity were painted across his features, so overwhelmingly, that Bella had to look away.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but just then, a blood-curdling scream pierced the forest. Followed by a few choice words that Bella assumed came from Emmett.

Jasper had scared them after all and completed his dare.

Edward released a heavy sigh, "Well, that's that. Let's get you back to camp."

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to ruin…" But he interrupted Bella before she could continue, an unknown weight settling in his shoulders

"It's okay, let's just go."

Bella nodded and welcomed his arm as her crutch before they made their way back to camp in deafening silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella and Edward were the first to arrive at camp, so he helped her to the closest camp chair before hunting down a first aid kit.

"I'm impressed someone even thought of packing one," Edward noted as he held up a container full of Band-Aids and ointment.

Bella chuckled even as Edward grabbed her leg a little too gently, "It's a miracle it made it here with all that alcohol."

He nodded with his grin, his eyes intent on his task, "Now, are you going to faint if I unwrap this?"

Bella eyed the bloody t-shirt that was currently covering her cut. She swallowed, "No, smart ass, I'll be okay."

Edward didn't look too convinced, "Just checking." Bella nodded as he slowly unwrapped his shirt.

And instead on concentrating on the pain, Bella chose to watch Edward's beautiful face. And after years of not seeing those thick brows knit together, and those pine green eyes narrow, did Bella realize how much she missed him.

She was snapped out of her staring when she felt him wipe the sore, cover the cut with antibiotic cream before finishing with gauze. "Just tell me when you're done." Bella winced and turned her head away again just as he applied the tiniest bit of pressure.

"I'm almost done. Can you hold the bandage down while I tape it?" Finally, having no choice but to turn, Bella's eyes zeroed not on the blood, but Edward as he ripped the medical tape with his teeth.

God, the way his jaw clenched and his lips curled back to reveal those stunning teeth had her senses swimming. And just the pure arousal of watching him bite down and _rip_ the tape made Bella think of all the other things he could bite…

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" She hummed before realizing he was staring up at her.

"Are you alright? You looked a little out of it. You're not going to pass out, are you?" His hands were still on her calf, warm and sure.

She cleared her throat, "No. I'm fine."

Edward gave her another wary look, his eyes landing on her leg before coming back up to meet her gaze. And Bella realized he was now kneeling in front of her; his fingers wrapped around her leg, and the sight made her blood rush. "Okay, well, does it still hurt? Try putting some weight on it." He offered softly.

"Okay," Bella started, but they were interrupted by a rustling in the bushes.

Edward retracted his hands and stood like he had touched a burning stove, just in time as Rosalie and Emmett came into sight.

"Are we interrupting something?" Rosalie quirked a brow.

Bella watched as Edward fixed his face into something nonchalant, "We were about to send out a search party," He stated with ease before laying himself in a camp chair. "But it sounds as though it would have been a lost cause."

"Hey, not cool, by the way." Emmett did his best effort to look stern, "I hope you know there will be payback, you two."

Edward shrugged, and Bella tried to find some part of the soft and gracious man she just saw in the hard and indifferent one that currently sat in front of her.

 **A/N Tell me what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward sat on the opposite side of the fire, or else Bella would have asked him what was wrong. Even though she doubted the fact that he couldn't sense her numerous questioning glares, he sure did a good job of ignoring them.

"How was it?" Edward drawled, taking a long drag of his beer.

Jasper scowled, "It was disgusting. Good to know I went through all that for nothing."

"Yeah, what happened to you two?" Alice inferred, and Bella could only imagine the grin that was living on Emmett and Rosalie's face.

"Yeah, Eddie boy, what held you two up?" Emmett cooed as his eyes slid to Bella.

"I fell and cut my leg, and Edward was kind enough to help me back to camp." She did her best to meet every one of their looks, just daring them to make another comment.

"All right then, should we get going on with the game?" Alice accepted, "Rose, you want to go?"

Rosalie shared a look with Emmett, and Bella could tell something bad was about to happen.

Payback.

"Yeah, I'll go." Rosalie asked coyly, "Edward, truth or dare."

Edward just sat up to brace his hands on his knees and returned Rosalie's stare with one of absolute determination. "Dare." Everyone waited expectantly for what evil Rosalie was about to ensue.

"Okay then, I dare you to take a body shot off a person of your choice." To his credit, Edward's expression did not falter. Unlike Bella who fought to keep the wine she just sipped, inside her mouth. The only reaction from Edward was the roll of his shoulders, but still, Bella saw real hesitation there.

"Really?" Edward didn't look too impressed, but Rosalie's smile turned feline.

"Male or female, it doesn't matter, you have to do a body shot off of them."

"I think you've been to one, too many bachelorette parties, Rose." Edward drawled.

"And I think you're stalling, _Eddie."_ Rosalie countered.

The entire group was silent, and Bella wasn't sure if she wanted Edward to pick her, or anyone _but_ her.

"Fine, I choose Bella," Edward announced, and she waited for the hoots and hollers, for the teasing, or just for someone to say _anything._ But everyone was stunned into silence.

Bella raised her brows, "What?"

Edward shrugged before standing, "Come on, I think we can top our closet story with this little dare. Unless you don't want to."

Bella didn't know where to begin; with the fact that he had openly revealed that he was on the other end of that story, or that he was about to take a body shot off of her in front of their respective siblings and friends.

"You think I won't, don't you?" Bella knew well enough because his expression said just that. Cocky bastard. "And you want to get out of this by pegging it on me."

"Is that what I'm trying to do?" A hint of a grin waited on his lips that just served to prod her on even more.

Bella pulled her lip between her teeth as she weighed his words, "All right then, let's get this man a shot." She announced, looking to Rosalie only to avoid Edward's unsettling glare, "Rose, I assume you meant—"

"Yup, a full blown body shot: salt at the neck and shot at the navel." Rosalie finished with finality.

"Shit," Alice cursed under her breath.

"Edward, you don't have to do this. You can just finish your drink." Jasper said a little too fast as Edward's eyes flashed to his friend.

"I'm sorry, Jazz." Was all he said before he started loosening his shoulders.

"I'm leaving again," Jasper mumbled, as they all watched her brother disappear into his tent. "Tell me when it's over."

"Yeah, good idea, bro." Emmett agreed.

"Here." Rosalie gave Edward the shot, a saltshaker and a wedge of lime as she cleared off the only table they had. "Okay Bella, climb aboard."

"Do people actually do this?" Bella asked as she laid back; pretending her indifference wasn't easy, because, on the inside, she was burning even at the thought of Edward's mouth on her skin.

"Yes, now enough questions, let's get this show on the road," Rose ordered, pushing Edward moved forward until his body blocked any light or heat from the fire.

And as Bella turned her head to look up at him, something jumped inside her. That hunger; she had seen it once before…

Bella ignored it and turned away, her eyes finding the sparkling stars between the canopy of trees, "What are you possibly getting out of this? You could have just finished the god-damn drink."

She heard him swallow before answering, "I've always been competitive, you know that." Bella shook her head in disbelief, her eyes still averted from any part of him, but he still murmured, "But if you don't want to do this Bella, you just have to say so."

She finally craned her neck to look at him better, just to see what was living in those eyes of his. Was he being genuine, or would she find a cocky grin accompanying the question?

Instead, her heart faltered at the sight of him gazing down at her. His mouth was slightly open; eyes alight with inner fire as he brazenly scanned her body. It was then Bella realized she had forgotten what it felt like to be wanted, and to want someone back. And maybe she was an idiot for fighting it all this time…

"Just do it already." She breathed, turning once more to the stars above, only to avoid the sweltering sun that was Edward.

She still caught a hint of a grin from the corner of her eyes as he loomed above her. "Ready?" His voice was only for her to hear, as he gently placing the lime wedge on her upturned lips. "I'm going to place the salt now," He murmured, and all Bella could do was brace herself for his mouth against her neck.

But it didn't come; instead, her gaze caught him dip his thumb in the golden liquid in his glass before slowly spreading it in one swipe across the junction of her neck

"Are you ready, now?" He murmured after he had sprinkled salt on that same spot. Bella nodded since the lime wedge still covered her mouth as she adjusted her position.

But she had forgotten the part of the dare that instructed him to take that salt from her navel, so she almost jumped off the table when she felt his fingers at the edge of her shirt.

There was a pause, which Bella knew was him asking permission; she nodded her head only to jolt when she felt him pour the shot in the dip of her stomach.

Bella had wondered why anyone would willingly participate in something so demeaning, but only as the cool liquid settled against her skin, and his breath fanned against her face, did she discover how empowering it was.

"What are you waiting for?" She mumbled around the lime wedge.

He just quirked his brow before his hands pushed her wrists above her head. And before Bella could brace herself, Edward's tongue was brushing against the skin at the base of her neck; in such a torturous sweeps that Bella couldn't help but gasp.

All she could do was concentrate on the fantastic feeling of his lips and tongue, as she instinctively turned her head back so he had access to more. A rough chuckle vibrated from him and across her body as Bella's hands itched to run through the hair that flashed in her line of vision.

But Edward's own grip on her wrists held fast as he continued for what felt like hours, sucking and licking salt off her skin in long, languid strokes.

And when he finally pulled away, Bella couldn't help but give a slight pout that almost made the lime fall out of her mouth.

And before she had time to wrap her head around what Edward just had done to her neck, he was moving his head down to her stomach. Bella's eyes followed the flash of bronze hair just as his hands dragged down from her wrists to grasp her hips gently.

He made a quick job of actually lapping up the tequila, but Bella felt the gentle scrape of teeth that sent her head reeling.

Each sensation, from his calloused hands, now braced at her thighs, to the way his hair fell and tickled at her skin, shot flames all the way down to Bella's toes.

And before she could process and catalog every sensation that was rippling through her, Edward was plucking the lime wedge from her mouth as his green eyes locked on to hers. Bella was pretty sure she let out a groan from the sight.

But then Edward was withdrawing from above her; the only sound was her beating chest and the muted cheers of her friends.

"You okay down there?" Edward asked as she fought to regain her senses. She could tell he was fighting a smile as he helped her sit upright. Even the simple touch of his hand across her back made her senses narrow.

"Yeah," Bella blinked twice, "I think so." Actually, she was beyond okay, she was so turned on that she was questioning retiring to her tent just to shake off the magic that was Edward's mouth.

"Do you need help getting down?" Edward eyed the cut she had forgotten about, but welcomed the pain as she put weight on the leg; anything to break the trance that goddamned man put her in.

"No, I think you've done enough." Bella joked before she finally managed to stumble over to her chair by herself.

Even though Edward acted outrageously unaffected as he sought out his chair, Bella saw everyone else's expressions of sheer shock.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Jasper made everyone practically jump as he poked his head out of the tent.

"Actually," Alice sighed, "I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day. Goodnight everybody." She waved quickly before disappearing inside the tent.

"Yeah, us too." Emmett gave a great yawn as he stretched out his arms around Rose.

"See you guys in the morning," Rosalie said as they promptly left the fire as well.

Bella was about to do the same when she heard Edward murmur, "I think we finally scared them off. Which is perfect timing because they were starting to get on my nerves."

Bella cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

Edward scoffed, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed them trying to push us together. The whole thing with the tent and then the dare with Rose, all of it was a set up to get us together."

"Well _I_ noticed it, but I didn't know it bothered you so much."

He rolled his shoulders, "I'm just sick of them interceding. Aren't you?"

"Of course I am, but they're just nervous about me being back and all. But I guess I never knew it bothered you so much."

"It's not them being nervous, Bella. It's just them refusing to let things go; they need to forgive and forget." He responded bitterly as his eyes lowered to the fire.

"And is that what you've done. Forgiven and forgotten?" Bella watched his face closely; the strong features shifting into something that perhaps was longing.

"You tell me." He shrugged a gesture Bella was really growing sick of.

"Is this you being honest, or you just being drunk?" She grumbled.

His eyes didn't dance with humor like Bella had hoped, in fact, they did quite the opposite. "What's wrong with being both?"

"Nothing, but you have to admit, it's not fun for anyone when you're like this; I thought we agreed to be civil."

She was pleased to see his shoulders ease slightly before he said, "Would you believe me if I said I was trying?"

"Just tell me what would make this wedding easier, Edward, and I'll do it. For you, and for Alice and Jasper."

His eyes finally met hers before he said, "Take a swim with me."

Bella's eyes flitted to the shimmering water behind him, "Why?"

His nose flared against the orange flames, "Why not?"

Bella eyed the beach and beyond, and tried to make sense of such a request before she responded with words that she would probably regret later, "Okay then." Standing, she paused as she looked over her shoulder at him, "Lead the way."

 **A/N I promise E and B are about to discuss their differences and why Bella left those years ago. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella padded down to the lakes edge in silence, all too aware of the figure following her. Stopping when she reached the soft sand, Bella was about to shed her clothing when she heard him ask with amusement, "Do you plan on skinny dipping again, Bella?"

She weighed her words before answering, before finally working up the courage give him a glance over her shoulder. Bella found steady green twinkling with mischief, "Why, is that what you want?"

Bella was somewhat pleased to see him go still as a statue, but he recovered easily with a roll of his shoulders, "No. I just was wondering how you intended to swim fully clothed."

Bella just smiled, and without breaking his stare, pulled her sweatshirt and shorts to reveal the bathing suit she had never changed out of. "You were saying?" She answered with a sly glance.

A devious smile spread across his lips, "Just because you're not skinny dipping, doesn't mean I can't."

Bella didn't let her mouth drop open in surprise, "You can do what you want, but you probably shouldn't give them any more reason to be suspicious." She angled her head towards the line of tents where their nosey friends slept. "What would Jasper and Alice say if they found _both_ of our clothes on the beach?"

Edward quirked a brow, "You're probably right. But If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were nervous there for a second."

She narrowed her eyes, "Do what you want. I don't care." And with that, Bella stepped into the calm water, the coolness easing her suddenly heated body.

And as she walked deeper and deeper, she was all too aware of the sound of cloth against skin whispering on the beach. Forcing her head to stay forward, Bella vowed to not give him the satisfaction of looking back.

But she still couldn't help it as her senses seemed to narrow to the spot where the lake seem to part just for him. Thankfully she had waded out far enough so that the water would easily cover his lower half, but she still didn't turn her head.

A sigh sounded from beside her, "Its safe to look. I kept by boxers on."

Bella released the tension in her shoulders before lowering into the water. "Good."

He shook his head, "Why? Its nothing you haven't seen before."

She rolled her eyes, but her face heated, "Its different now, and you know it."

He cocked his head, "Is it? The reason I asked you out here was so we could both cool off after that dare. So we didn't go to bed and do something we'd regret."

 _Do something we'd regret_. And no matter how much Bella resisted his flirting or smart replies, she had to admit that she enjoyed being on the receiving end of that body shot.

The feeling of just his lips against her neck was enough to leave her wanting more; more of his hands on her, more of his tongue tasting her skin. And that was a dangerous thing to want.

"You're right." She murmured, "That was more than a dare. But it has to stay that way."

Edward raked a hand through his damp hair, "Just tell me why, and I'll drop t. I'll ignore the way you look at me. I'll ignore how my body seems to reacts whenever you're near. Just tell me why, Bella, and I'll let you go."

A flush covered her cheeks. He had heard her say his name in her sleep, something Bella didn't even know she was doing. And suddenly, there was a lump lodged in her throat, because out of every other place to have this conversation, they were having it here: In the lake that her father had adored, in the place she had trained her entire life.

"Because I made that same mistake before, and look what it caused me. I mangled my family and my future all at once. And I just couldn't bear it anymore. So I abandoned every part of myself that reminded me of the fact, and started over."

Fire flashed in Edward's eyes, and it looked as if he was about to say something, but he pressed his lips together before stating calmly. "Your father's accident was just that, and accident, Bella." But she could still hear the anger behind the statement. "Do you really think he would want you living like this; afraid of everything he ever touched, even your own family?"

His words hit her like a physical blow, "I know I shouldn't have left. But part of me still doesn't see how I could have healed any other way."

His brows drew together, "We could have healed together, you know."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut, "My swimming career wasn't the only thing I ruined that day. You could have made it all the way, Edward. But that day I—"

He waited silently as Bella caught her breath, "That day I was selfish. I didn't want to do it anymore. So when my dad came to pick us up to train, I spoke for you, and said we were both done with swimming, forever."

The only sound was the slight ripple of the water and Edward's breathing, as the words only continued to spill out of her, "I made that decision for the both of us. Years of hard work, and I threw it away just because I was tired and wanted a normal life without all the training and sponsors."

Bella let out shuddering sigh as tears started to form, "And still, my dad supported the decision. I still remember his last words."

She clenched her eyes shut. "He understood that I was worn out, and he said he just wanted me to be happy." When Bella finally looked to Edward, his face was grave, "What kind of a coach says that? We could have gone to the Olympics together. But he hadn't pushed it."

"He loved you." Was Edward's response, as tears started to flow freely down Bella's face.

"So I was ashamed of what I had done to you, and to him, and that's why I ran. I ran because I threw away a perfect life, and when my dad turned that car around and went home after I had told him no, a semi ran a stop sign and t-boned him on a route he never would have been on if I just had said yes."

Edward opened his mouth but she just continued spewing the words as if they were poison, "And trust me, I've heard all the excuses. That it wasn't my fault; that it could have still happened with me in the car. But it doesn't erase the fact that my last words to my father was me quitting."

"I had given up on myself, and the thought of you made it even worse. So I found a new life, just to prove to myself that I could achieve _something_ ; or all that he had done for me would have felt like a waste."

When Bella finished, her chest was heaving, and Edward was struck silent. She had stopped crying thankfully, but a few tears still clung to her cheeks.

But ever so slowly, Bella watched with damp eyes as Edward brushed them away with the swipe of his thumb, "I understand why you left, and I'm sorry you went through all of it alone." He stated solemnly.

Something within Bella jumped at the sweet relief of his words; her shoulders easing from the weight he had lifted. "Thank you."

He smiled slightly, but his eyes still harbored something grim, "None of us even remotely blame you, Bella. You have to know that."

She nodded after a deep breath, "I know that now."

He scoffed, "Come on, you have to know that your family loves you; and I would like to think I'm a part of that. Well, besides the fact that we dated." A slight smile shone on Bella's face as Edward continued. "Actually scratch that, with all the things we've done, I'm not even remotely included in that family bit."

Bella finally smiled, even a giggle bubbling forth that lit up her face even further. "Come on, let's get out of here before my entire body turns pruney." Edward nodded towards shore.

Bella's returning laugh echoed across the water, "No, we certainly wouldn't want that; especially to your most favorite extremity."

Edward barked out a laugh, "No, we certainly wouldn't." He eyed her for a moment before challenging, "Last one to the tent has to sleep on the floor?"

Bella released a sigh, relieved beyond belief that the previous heaviness had evaporated, "You're on."

"Ready?" Sparing her a side-glance, Edward braced himself to start, "One, two—"

"Three!" Bella shouted before she pushed Edward flat on his back. His skin hit the water's surface with an impact that sent a crack through the night, but it didn't stop him from catching up to Bella.

With each stroke he drew nearer, although not as fast as he would have liked. It seemed as though she had not quite lost her edge after all these years…

Two more strokes and was by her side, her petite body cutting through the water way easier than Edward's broad one. But he propelled his legs faster, as both of them neared the beach.

Bella had resorted to running through the shallow water instead of swimming, as Edward staggered to his feet. "Good to know you still like to cheat," He called, her response a shake of her head as they splashed ashore.

"You always say that when you're about to lose." She tried her best not to trip over the rocks and sand, but Bella knew she was only a breath-width in front of Edward at that point.

"I only say that when you cheat." Edward lengthened his stride as Bella gave him a side-glance. Her eyes only narrowed as her legs drove harder in response.

"I had to make it interesting somehow," Bella shouted as they neared camp; Edward watching from behind as her nimble body maneuvered through the slew of chairs and coolers.

"Well, you better get going or this isn't going to be interesting at all," Edward answered, hot on her tail.

Bella spared another glance back at him, but her eyes only widened when she saw how close he was. And so with one more leaping gait, she threw herself into the open door of the tent.

She landed with a hard poof on the mattress, as blankets and pillows launched onto the ground. But there was something unmistakably hard beside her.

"God damn it," She breathed, peering through her mess of clothing and sheets to find a grinning Edward beside her. He just showed her an even broader grin.

"I think I won. And even with that little shove you gave me." Bella let out a laugh that reached her entire body; all too aware of the arm that brushed hers.

Their bodies were still wet from the swim, and she could feel the cool cloth of his now soaked boxers against her thigh, "Even though I clearly won, I suppose we can call it a tie." She answered into the darkness of their tent.

"I could care less." Bella turned her head only to see him staring down at her; as she managed to catch his lips parting before Edward's gaze finally trailed downward. "All I want right now is you."

Bella was absolutely speechless as those eyes stripped her bare. And only as she surveyed those broad shoulders and sculpted chest, did she realize how nearly-naked they both were.

Her already unsteady breathing turned into heavy gasps when she felt his hand clench at her hip. "Bella, tell me you want this." He groaned, and she couldn't tell if it was a question or a plea.

Losing all sense of herself long ago, Bella watched with numb senses as Edward placed his lips to the curve of her shoulder when she didn't answer. "Please, I can't take it anymore." He murmured into her flesh.

Bella's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, and suddenly she didn't care about the consequences of their actions, or the fact that she would wake up tomorrow and the dream would be over. No, instead, she chose to give herself completely to the man beside her. "Then take me."

He let out a noise that might have been close to a growl, before his sinful mouth attached the junction of her neck. The hands that were once limp at her sides, burst into action and intertwined in his thick hair. And Bella reveled in the moan that reverberated from him, as he swept even more of his glorious tongue along her skin.

"More," Was all she said, and Edward quickly obliged when his mouth finally found hers.


	10. Chapter 10

" _Then take me."_

 _He let out a noise that might have been close to a growl, before his sinful mouth attached the junction of her neck. The hands that were once limp at her sides, burst into action and intertwined in his thick hair. And Bella reveled in the moan that reverberated from him, as he swept even more of his glorious tongue along her skin._

" _More," Was all she said, and Edward quickly obliged when his mouth finally found hers._

Edward was nothing but gentle fire as he parted Bella's lips, eager to taste her. His grip on her hips tightened in tandem with the fingers in her hair; pulling her closer as his tongue only continued to tangle with hers. Bella gasped as she grew drunk on the taste of him, the kiss only growing deeper as he stroked her tongue with fervor. Suddenly throwing herself into action, Bella pulled his bottom lip between her teeth a she intertwined her legs in his; pleased to feel a sizable bulge pressing against her hip.

"Evil thing," He mumbled, retracting his mouth only to gently nip her jaw. And she only burned hotter with each new touch; as a hand retreated from her hair to brazenly drag down her throat. His eyes seemed to devour every inch of her before rasping, "You're gorgeous,"

His fingers trailed lower and lower to trace the line of her bathing suit. If Bella's nipples weren't already peaked against the cold, they were left aching from the brief touch. "But if you want me to stop—"

"No, I want this." Their gazes locked, and Bella suddenly saw her lust mirrored in green eyes, "I want you." She watched something inside Edward snap, as he caught her lips in searing kiss, promising the all sorts of pleasures to come.

He parted her skimpy bikini top easily, while his palm came up to cup the newly revealed flesh. And Bella couldn't help but throw her head back; her chest arching as her silent plea for more. Edward groaned at the unsaid request, his calloused hand coming to tease the other peak.

"Just tell me what you want," His voice choked with the amount self-restraint it took to ask it, "Tell me you won't regret this in the morning, and I'll do anything you want."

The pure surrender in the words rendered her into unintelligible mush. It was then that she she truly realized the man that laid next to her.

Edward was willing to give her anything she asked with one word; and she knew he wouldn't just be giving her his body, but something much more. Even if that meant she couldn't do the same.

"I—" Her answer turned into a moan as a broad hand swept along her bare stomach in a possessive move, as his control hindered on the fingers played with band of her skimpy bottoms.

And damn her, she couldn't help but arch even as he paused, hooded eyes raising to meet hers, "What do you want, Bella?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but a loud rap on their tent made them both jolt upright.

"Are you two okay in there?" Alice voiced from outside.

Edward's body somehow got more rigid as Bella pulled the closest blanket up to her neck. There was a beat of silence as he ran a rough hand down his face before answering, "We're fine. What are you doing up, Alice?"

Bella was doing her best to ease her thundering heart in case it decided to leave her chest completely, all while fixing to adjusted her top in case Alice decided to barge in even further. Edward's eyes followed the movement of Bella's flustered fingers before it snapped back to his sister's figure in aggravation.

"We heard some banging and then a big crash, and we thought you two were getting mauled by a bear! It took me a good minute to decide if I should try and save you or not." Alice exclaimed.

Edward let out a sigh, "Well, we're fine. You can leave now."

"Not so fast, I've yet to hear Bella's voice." Edward just shook his head as Alice prodded, "Bella? Are you alive in there?"

"Yes, I'm alive." Bella answered while giving Edward a wary look. He did not return it.

"If you're alive, then what was all that noise?" Alice pushed even further.

Edward looked as if he was about to kill his sister, so it was Bella that answered, "We were just racing each other from the beach when things got a little out of hand, no big deal. Sorry to wake you."

"How out of hand are we talking here?" Someone interjected.

"Emmett?" Edward groaned, "Did we honestly wake up the whole camp?"

"Yeah, bro, you kind of did." It was Jasper's voice who called back.

"Well as we said, we're both okay, so can everyone go back to bed please?" Edward practically barked.

"Geesh man, what's wrong with you. No need to get grumpy. Its not like we interrupted anything important."

There was a silence that ate at Bella before she heard Emmett finally clarify, "We didn't interrupt something, didn't we?"

Both Edward and Bella's stunned silence was answer enough.

"Holy shit!" Emmett bellowed. "Holy shit, we did!"

"We're leaving now." Rosalie finally interceded, followed by a great bit of shuffling and zipper closing, and then suddenly, silence.

"Sometimes I can't believe them," Edward huffed.

But Bella ignored the fact that they had been interrupted, but instead, "What did we almost just do?" Bella looked to Edward, but he just shrugged.

"Nothing, just forget it ever happened." He sunk lower into bed, before turning his back to her.

"You honestly want me to forget that we were just about to have sex in a tent? Because I can't do that." She stared at him while she waited for him to answer

"What do you want me to say, Bella?"

"I want you to tell me that was something more than releasing a weekend worth of sexual tension."

"How about you start by admitting that to yourself, rather than ask a question you already know the answer to."

Bella scowled at the back of his head. "I think we both know that nothing changed when I left."

"Oh trust me, everything changed." He scoffed before standing abruptly. "I think its best if I sleep outside."

"Don't be like that." She snapped, and finally tired eyes met hers. "We need to talk about what just happened."

"Okay then, shoot." He stood there waiting as Bella's mouth went dry.

"Do you know, every relationship after I left had failed because part of me still cared for you? So there, I finally admitted it. Is that what you wanted?"

Edward's gaze that was once full of so much emotion suddenly went still.

And when I saw you in that bar after so long…" She bit her lip, "I never expected to see you again. For so long I had imagined what I could say, but when the real thing happened, I panicked because really, what could I say to ever apologize for what I did?"

His nostrils flared, but she continued, "I'm resided with the fact that we're no longer good for each other, and I keep telling myself we should move on, that it isn't healthy to still want someone you fell in love with in high school; but I still want you Edward. And I always will."

She watched his breathing ease, but his gaze still remained adverted from hers.

"So when you pull away from me like that, I have no other reason than to think you secretly despise me, and you're torturing me for what I did. But I don't push it because a retched part of me would take your hatred over you having no feelings for me at all."

Edward released a sigh, "I couldn't never hate you, Bella."

It was her turn to remain speechless.

He nodded his head to the bed, "Come on, sit down." Bella worked on gathering her emotions, since this had been the second time that night she had poured herself out for him, taking the risk of rejection, or worse, his indifference.

He paused before swallowing, and she held her breath as he murmured, "I don't hate you, Bella, I hate myself for how _much_ I want you."

His shoulders eased with relief as he looked to his clasped hands, "Do you know I forgave you the instant you left?" His eyes met hers, but she was struck mute; frozen as she worked to absorb every word.

"I knew why you did it, why you _had_ to do it; and I eventually convinced myself that I had moved on." He huffed out what might have been a scoff before continuing, "But the moment I saw you in that bar as a grown woman, I suddenly had the answer to a question I had been asking for nearly ten years."

There was a roaring in Bella's ears as she watched him intake a shuddering breath,

"It was then I realized how utterly taken I was. Even though I had worked so hard to hollow out every part of myself that you had ever touched, even until there was nothing left; within that shell of a man you once knew, I was completely yours." His voice was nothing more than a whisper across the empty darkness between them. "And so I told myself if all you wanted from me was friendship, or even mindless flirting, I would have given it to you whole-heartedly. Even if it meant you would return nothing."

Bella's eyes widened; her face turning red with the amount of heat that flooded her body from his confession. "And what _if_ I wanted more?"

His head snapped to hers, his eyes promising the totality of his words, "Then I would give it to you."

Bella shuddered out a breath as a tear escaped her eyes. She quickly wiped it away, "Are you sure? I mean, even now, after everything?"

He shrugged as a simple smile spreading across his lips, "Why not? We've waited long enough, don't you think?"

Bella was suddenly laughing, well, laughing and crying as Edward watched her throw her head back before flopping down on the mattress with a plop, "We have to get through this wedding first."

Edward joined her in bed, sighing as he crossed his arms behind his head, but his thigh still brushed hers. "You'd be surprised, I don't think it's going to be as bad as you believe."

Bella let out a snort, "You forget that I'm going to have to finally confront my mother." She rolled over so she was facing him, gentle eyes appraising her, "After ten years of almost nothing. At least with Jasper and I, there were calls and contact. This won't be pretty."

Where Bella's father was uplifting and caring, her mother was judgmental and manipulative.

"Won't she just be happy to see you?" Edward murmured as a finger began to idly stroke her arm, "How bad could it be?"

Bella met his gaze, "Bad."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I had a rough week, so this is all I have for a chapter. I actually whipped this out today. so forgive any mistakes. Thank you everyone for the support on this story! It means the world to me so I'll push through and give you guys a longer chapter next week.**

After a night full of many ups and downs, Bella and Edward agreed to just sleep for the night, and nothing else. But as lightheartedly as he suggested it, Bella knew it was going to be easier said than done, for the both of them.

"Are you warm enough?" Even though Bella had her back turned to him, his voice still stroked her skin.

"I'm fine." Wrong, she was rather cold, due to the fact that she was still in her bathing suit, but too nervous to change in case it sparked something neither of them were ready for.

"Bella, you're practically shivering, please just change. A wet bathing suit can't be comfortable to try and sleep in."

He was right, the fabric was freezing her skin even more, but… "You first."

She heard a deep sigh, and then, "Fine. I'll change first because we are both adults that can exercise self control." She got the distinct feeling that he was stating as much more as a reminder to himself, than anything else.

Bella felt the mattress dip in time with the rustle of the covers, and God damn her, she couldn't help but turn her head just in time to see his bare, and rather attractive behind. But she quickly turned her head before he noticed the attention.

"Your turn." He murmured as he joined her in bed.

Bella took a deep breath to prepare against the frigid air before leaping out of bed and towards her bag. She heard a low chuckle sound from behind her, "That afraid that I'm going to peek?"

"No, I'm fucking freezing, smart ass, that's why." She heard another laugh as she shed one layer to pull on another.

"Really? Is that why you snuck a look when I was up a second ago?" Bella froze at his words, finally turning to see a wolfish grin spread across his handsome face.

She paused to pull on her final layer, a flannel that was a bit too big and just barely grazed her thighs.

"That's mine," He growled, the realization sparking something inside of Edward; something perhaps a bit animalistic that purred in seeing Bella wrapped in _him._

She quirked a brow and took the last step that landed her at the foot of the bed, her fingers tugging at the hem of the thick fabric that she now noticed smelled unmistakably like the man laying in front of her.

She watched his eyes darken and his lips part to show a rather feral smile as he slowly rose towards her. A slow fire was starting to burn inside her, at mere thought of him touching her again. And when her eyes settled on him, on his knees before her, she almost burst from the flames.

"Can you blame me for looking?" Bella murmured, making no effort to hide her own hungry gaze at it slid across his naked torso.

She watched his eyes somehow turn darker; his nostrils flaring delicately, "No, I can't." His hands came up to wrap around her hips, "Just like I can't be blamed for wanting you even more now." She let out a shaky breath as his hands lowered to scrape the back of her thighs. "I know we shouldn't." He groaned, teeth clenched as he pulled in his own shuddering breath. "Bella." He uttered her name like a prayer, as she squeezed her eyes shut just as his nose grazed the top button of her shirt. "So we won't."

Bella blinked, left in a stupor as she watched him lay back in bed with a whoosh of air that did well to clear her head.

But she nodded, not meeting his gaze as he quickly situated himself and slipped under the covers, "You're right."

"I'm sorry, Bella. For working us both up." He ran a hand that through his hair, as she avoided the ripple of muscle the motion created, and instead joined him on the other side, making sure healthy distance remained between them. "Don't be sorry. Thankfully you have more self control than I do."

Edward let out a scoff, "I wouldn't say that." Their gazes finally met, and Bella was met with a warm smile, "Come on, lets get some sleep. Tomorrow, we have to face reality again. Best to be at full strength."

She hesitantly agreed, sliding down into the heap of sheets and blankets and turned her back to his. But she was too wired to shut her eyes, instead letting herself listen to his even breathing to ease her own.

But her heart only leapt in speed when felt Edward's breath tickle the back of her neck as he turned over. "What is it?" He murmured, somehow sensing her hesitation.

She craned her neck, "What do you mean we have to face reality tomorrow?"

Edward pressed his lips together, "We've kind of been stuck in our own little bubble up here. I can't help but wonder what happens when we both leave; when the wedding is over and you have to go back to Chicago."

"We'll figure it out." Was all Bella said, it was all she _could_ say. She had no idea if they could make a relationship work or not. If they're new lives would be compatible with each other, but she knew she wanted to try.

"You're right," Edward resigned, sliding closer to press a kiss to her forehead, "We'll figure it out." Feeling at least a big better, Bella allowed Edward to tuck her against his side, reveling in the warmth he provided. And did her best not to think of the uncertainty of their future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella awoke next to a chilling tent, but her body was sweating; the reason being two very large arms wrapped around her.

And as her eyes adjusted, she felt the steady breath against her neck that was attached to the body that was wrapped around hers. "Edward."

He only grumbled in response, somehow nuzzling his face further into her neck. "We need to get up," She insisted halfheartedly, rather enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against hers.

"Not yet," He groaned, "I don't want to face reality just yet." Bella let out her own groan as Edward pressed a slow kiss against her shoulder, only to feel a hand trail down her side. But he didn't stop there, only dipping to the hem of h _is_ flannel that she wore and slipped hand inside to stroke the skin of her stomach.

And Bella couldn't help but let out a gasp as he dragged a calloused palm to cup one her breasts. He growled in response, pulling her earlobe between his teeth just as he started to tease the peak between his thumb and forefinger.

"Edward," Bella repeated his name in a breathless moan, not able to take anymore as she turned to capture his lips. He let out an appreciative groan, his other hand coming up to grasp her other breast, as she pressed her ass to the sudden hardness she felt pressing there.

"Fuck," Edward hissed, "You're not making this easy, Bella."

"Whoever said I wanted to?" She murmured against his lips, but wanting more.

Yet, whatever she had said, her words had had a negative reaction as Edward paused.

"What's wrong?" Bella scanned his face, his eyes suddenly turning cold.

"Nothing, we probably should be getting up." He carefully removed his hold from around her, swinging his body around so that his back was to her.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella rose and attempted to put a hand across his back, but he was already rising.

"Come on, I can hear everyone already packing. We should join them." He ordered as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Edward—" Bella started.

"I'm sorry to get you worked up again." He quickly interrupted and left the tent before she could say another word.

So with a head still mixed with confusion and arousal, Bella flung on some clothes on and attempted to prepare herself for the onslaught that was about to ensue.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Made some slight changes to the first chapter since their was confusion. Edward and Bella did not travel back to Chicago together, but they do live there since in the first chapter, the met in a bar in Chicago. So just some clarifications and reminders that I sometimes too forget, and I hope you guys can forgive, I'm sorry for any continuity errors. Thanks to my Beta Sunflowerfran, and I hope you guys are still enjoying :)**

"Good morning you two," Alice was the first to chirrup as Bella followed Edward out of the tent.

"Good morning," Bella answered as her eyes warily slid to Edward. Apparently, he was worried about nothing.

"Hey! There they are. The two love birds finally left the nest!" Emmett bellowed from across the camp.

"Yup, we did." Was Edward's answer, as he raised a hand in acknowledgment before zeroing in on some camping chairs to fold; efficiently leaving Bella alone as her brother walked straight towards her.

"So," Jasper started with a sigh, his eyes sliding towards the man Bella had no doubt was going to be in question, "You guys finally caved, did you?"

Bella tried her best to perceive the comment as supportive, but she heard the bite behind his tone. "Yes, but I'd hardly say it was caving, Jazz. More like finally accepting what both of us had been avoiding for years."

Her brother nodded, "Well good. I'm happy for you Bella. Now this wedding can go off without a hitch."

Bella shifted her weight as she crossed her arms, "Is that why you're happy for me? Because now he and I can't cause a scene at your wedding?"

"No, but I have to admit, that is an unseen benefit. It would kill Alice if you guys started fighting again."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You know, you're not talking about just anybody here. You're referring to your best friend and sister."

"Exactly, which means if this doesn't work out, then that means the collateral damage is that much bigger."

Bella crossed her arms, "I can't talk about this right now." She turned, intending to do anything to avoid what she most wanted to say to her brother right about now.

"Why?" Jasper made the mistake of calling after her.

And instead of leaving it like she usually would have done, Bella spun on her heel and said, "Because you're acting just like our mother."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Emmett and Rosalie grimace at the bombshell she had delivered.

Alice cast a glance between her fiancé and once best friend, before finally going to Jasper's side.

Bella could care less if he was now mad at her, as she started rolling up her bedding and clothes, mostly avoiding the other set of eyes she knew had been watching her the entire time.

It took a while for everyone to pack up camp, between the multiple tents, bedding and the plethora of everything food and beverage. But finally, it was time to say goodbye to their private little paradise in the woods.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked her hesitantly as Bella took one last look at their inlet from the beach.

Bella turned, her eyes finding an apologetic looking Jasper, and Alice's hopeful face waiting inside their truck. "No, uh, I think I'm going to ride with Edward."

"Bella, I'm sorry if—"

"It's not because of what you said, Jazz. Edward and I just have a lot to talk about."

Her brother nodded before he left her without another word.

Bella just gave the water one last look before she trekked across the worn grass and silent trees.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave already," Were Bella's first words as she climbed into Edward's, rather attractive Jeep. His quiet eyes watched her the entire time, and she wondered if he sensed how her mind went to a certain activity that they had once committed in the back of a previous vehicle he had owned.

Edward let out what might have been a small laugh, "I had an inkling you didn't want to ride with Mr. and Mrs. Perfect."

Bella smiled, "They're not married yet."

"No, but I'm surprised it took this long. They remind me of Rose's parents, so in love that it's a wonder they held out until after college."

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't know, would I?"

"That's not what I meant Bella." He shook his head as he followed Emmett and Jasper's cars onto the grassy driveway. "You know, sooner or later you have to stop beating yourself up about it."

She let out a long sigh as she looked out the window. They were third in the line of cars. It seemed as though her friend group couldn't help but naturally pair up. And now that she and Edward had followed suit, she wondered even more why Jasper was so hesitant to be glad for them.

"You keep saying that," He was silent; waiting for her to continue, "I just meant, I barely know my brother and Alice the way you do, I hardly know Em and Rose, and I grew up with them during summers here. Sometimes I feel like an outsider."

"You want to know a secret?" She turned from the window to find Edward watching her again, "We all feel like outsiders, Bella. Do you know that we only get together about once a year? When Christmas rolls around, we try to meet up, but it's not the way it used to be in high school, and it never will be. We all grew up, acquired responsibilities and grew apart. You aren't the exception but the majority."

They continued to bump along the forgotten road, and Edward continued to ease her more than he knew, "I think that's why Jasper was so hard on you. For once in our lives, we have a chance of all being together again, of reliving old times. And I think he's scared of anything ruining that. Even his best friend."

"So you think he's worried that we might decide we can't make a relationship work, and I'll leave for a second time." Bella finally understanding the cause of her brother's concern.

Edward nodded. "Yes, but I can say this; we will make it through this wedding, we will make it through your mother, and all the nosey questions that other people will no doubt have. And I can promise you one thing, we will prove them all wrong, Bella."

She got the sense the words were more or himself than her. And Bella knew herself a coward not to bring up what her mentions of reality did to him: how he had closed down after a night of emotions, both good and bad.

So she just nodded, because her lips were starting to wobble, and she was afraid if she opened her mouth, her voice would break from the gravity of what he just promised her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the ride back to the cottage was uneventful. Of course there was some meaningless road rage between Edward, Emmett and her brother, but otherwise, they made it home with no hiccups.

"So what do you guys want to do for our last day here?" Alice asked the group as they worked on unpacking coolers, suitcases, and tents.

At the reminder, Bella frowned at Edward; he just gave her an attempt at a smile.

"There's no question; we need to go out on the boat." Emmett ordered, giving each and every one of them stern looks, "So grab what you need; we're leaving in fifteen."

"So bossy," Bella giggled, giving Emmett a good-natured shoulder shove as she passed him on the way inside to drop off the bags she carried.

"Hey, I'm just trying to organize a plan. If I didn't, it would take ages!" He called after her.

"See now how hard it is?" Alice murmured as she joined Bella's side and walked into the cottage.

"It was never easy all agreeing when we were young, I didn't expect that to change now." Bella joked, but when she turned to Alice, a certain degree of sadness had taken over.

"Oh Alice, I didn't mean it like that…" Bella stopped herself, dragging a hand through her hair. It seemed as though that phrase was embedded into every conversation she had.

"I just don't want you thinking Jazz and I aren't happy. We are, it's just—"

"You're afraid it won't work out between Edward and me. And then what, right?" Bella finished the thought that was clearly written on her friend's face.

"We just don't want to give you a reason to stay away. We've missed you all these years. More than you know."

'"I know," Was all Bella could say, her eyes drifting outside to see if Edward was anywhere to be seen. "But your wedding is going to be so much fun. And we have the bachelorette party to look forward to!" Bella was doing her best to cheer Alice up, but apparently, it wasn't working.

"You're right. Well I guess we should hurry before Emmett takes off without us," Alice answered with forced humor before she disappeared down the hall to join Jasper, no doubt.

Huffing out a sigh, Bella quickly went to her room to put on her bathing suit, only to find Edward standing there in the middle.

He turned when he heard her enter, his eyes falling on the suitcase he still held in his hands, "I took the liberty of bringing your bag in from my car."

"Thank you." A subtle reminder that they were soon going to have to leave each other.

"I was just going to change and then head down to the lake for one last boat ride. You coming?"

He nodded; suddenly dropping her bag like it was hot coal. "I'll leave you to it then."

Bella shook off the strangeness of the encounter, quickly shedding her clothes to slip on her favorite bikini before heading down to the lake to say goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boat ride was sullen and morose, which should have been expected since everyone had to go back to their respective homes in a few short hours.

Rosalie was living in Denver at the moment, Emmett not far in Salt Lake City; still, a far cry from Jasper and Alice in Grand Rapids. Bella and Edward were not too far living in Chicago, but still more than a day's worth of driving or a short flight if you wanted to pay the ticket. All of them were sad to see each other go.

"I'm so glad you came, Bella. I'll see you soon." Alice gave her a tight hug and kiss on the cheek before leaning against their stuffed sedan; not having a long drive to the other side of the state, but still not wanting to make themselves more upset by staying in the now empty cottage.

Jasper came to take his fiancé's place in a long line of goodbyes. "I'll see you before long Bells?" He gave her a stern look wrapped in humor.

Bella gave him a big smile before pulling him in for a hug, "Yes, it's only a month, right?"

"Right." He released a deep sigh and shook Edward's hand as he came to stand beside Bella. "And I'll be seeing you as well, brother."

Edward nodded, "Bye Jasper. Take care of my sister until then."

After Emmett and Rosalie had detangled themselves from their own farewell, they came to say goodbye to everyone else.

"Bye bitches," Emmett announced with a wave and one last kiss on Rosalie's cheek before he was the first to depart.

They all waved as Rosalie climbed into her parent's, chic Mercedes. Carlisle and Esme had left during their camping trip but wished them all safe travels.

Then there was one last wave of hugs shared between siblings before Alice and Jasper piled into their car and left Bella and Edward standing in the drive.

"So," Edward turned to her, "When does your flight leave?"

"7:30" She answered with pressed lips.

He nodded, "So you'll have plenty of time to get to the airport. Good."

Bella knew this was useless small talk, but she also didn't mind staying in their bubble for a little longer.

"Are you sure you want to drive all eight hours by yourself?" It was her turn to ask.

He shrugged, "I've done it before, and I'll do it again, no need to worry about me."

Bella pulled her lip between her teeth, not knowing what to say or do next until.

…

His lips were smooth but demanding as they threw everything into this unexpected kiss knowing nothing would ever be the same once they left that drive.

"Bella," Edward hissed as she opened her mouth in welcome, his arms snaking around her lower back.

And all she could do was revel in the feeling of her soft against his hard, the roughness of his stubble against her cheek, the silkiness of his tongue stroking hers and the pure wanton pleasure of feeling him pull her closer.

"I'll see you soon?" She finally pulled back to look into those green eyes piercing into hers.

"You're never getting rid of me. I hope you know that. " He smiled before placing a chaste kiss against her lips, then another before removing his arms from around her.

Bella tried not to pout as he took a step back, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He gave her another blinding smile before stepping forward to give her one last quick kiss on the cheek, "See you in the windy city."

She nodded, "Goodbye Edward."

"Bye, Bella."

Finally, she forced her legs to recede into her own vehicle before watching him back into his car, still waving to her as she pulled out and onto the road ahead.

 **A/N There was also some confusion as to how aloof Edward acted after the tent, and then they were kissing, and at this point the physicality of their relationship is WAY ahead of the mental and emotional aspects. Theses two are a little backwards, but they'll get there! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Guys, I have to apologize for how hot and cold Edward and Bella seem, and last chapter I went back to leave some author notes about the confusion about their travel back home, if you want to take a peek. And I'm working on answering reviews, but school has been crazy. I apologize, but I will get better!**

When Bella landed in Chicago, she couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. For years

she had lived without a family, she had settled with Jacob and accepted that as her life; she acknowledged that perhaps her career would be her only achievement, but now that had all changed.

Her brother was getting married to her high school friend, something that Bella still was having trouble wrapping her head around; and Edward…even though she had seen him only hours ago, the want for him was so insatiable and unyielding that it was a rare time when she wasn't thinking of him.

And as she fought to continue her day-to-day life, Bella realized something she had never felt before … she wanted to share her life with him.

"Hey, Ang!" Bella called as soon as she found her friend waiting in the O'Hare's terminal to take her home.

"Iz, it's so good to see you!" Angela pulled her into a tight hug, one that she welcomed as they made their way to the parking lot to head into the city. Thankfully, Bella had only packed a carry-on, so she didn't have to wait for luggage as she followed her friend out the door. "Well, how was it? I'm dying to hear about the grand reunion."

"It was good," Bella couldn't help but smile at the memories, "Jasper and I reconnected; went camping with friends. But he kind of laid a bombshell on me too."

Angela raised her brows in question, "Should I even ask?"

"He's getting married, Ang. He told me that was part of the reason he asked me up to the cabin in the first place."

"What? To who? I mean, was she there? Did you meet her?" Angela could barely get the words out fast enough.

"It's funny actually; he's marrying my old high school friend, Alice Cullen."

The look on Angela's face was enough, and Bella just nodded to the unspoken question, "Yes, Edward was there."

There were many nights where Bella had gotten drunk enough to tell her best friend about her past life. Therefore, Angela basically knew every dirty detail of the drama that was Bella's love life.

"How'd he look? Good? Bad? I mean, meeting the love of your life after all those years. It couldn't have been easy."

Bella went slack at the term, _Love of your life._ "Another funny coincidence… you already met him. At the bar, he was Ben's friend, remember? "

Angela's gaze widened, "That was _your_ Edward?"

"Yeah," Bella couldn't help but blush, "That was him."

"Wow, Iz, he was hot. Good going on this one. But, what happened? I mean, if I remember correctly, you acted as if you never met him when we went out that night."

Bella let loose a deep sigh, "Yeah, you're right. It turns out he was testing me that night, wondering if I would admit who I really was. But either way, we reconciled while we were up there."

Angela gave her a knowing look when they reached her car, "How much reconciling are we talking here?"

Bella gave her a long look, "I know what you're thinking, and no, we didn't hook up for the sake of hooking up. We just talked and worked out what happened all those years ago."

Angela shrugged, "You can't blame me for asking. So what now?"

Bella took a deep breath, glancing to her suitcase that still smelled of lake and pine. "That, I'll just have to figure out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days went past, and there was no sign of Edward. And although Bella had to appreciate that he was giving her space to reacquaint herself after being gone, she also had to admit she was disappointed.

And so finally, Bella gave in and called her brother after seven days of absolutely nothing.

"Hey, Bells!" Her brother answered almost immediately.

"Hey Jasper, how are things?"

"Good, helping Alice plan the wedding as you can expect. I'll be happy for the bachelorette party tomorrow so she can relax a bit."

Bella went numb, "Sorry, did you just say the bachelorette party was tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but you knew that already, right? Al sent you emails, several actually. She was wondering why you hadn't been responding."

"Yeah, I wasn't responding because I had no idea she was sending them. They must have gone to junk mail!" Bella groaned as she remembered Alice and Rosalie telling her when the party was going to be and that it was going to be in Chicago.

"Well, no big deal right? You haven't missed it yet. Good thing you called."

"Yeah, I guess I'll check my email now." She sighed, cursing herself for forgetting.

"Cool, you guys should have fun."

"Yeah, but that isn't why I was calling Jazz, I was wondering if you've heard from Edward." Bella eased, waiting as Jasper paused on the other end.

"You mean he hasn't called you yet?"  
"No, not yet. Why, was he supposed to?"

There was another pause at the other end, "Well, he asked for your number, and I gave it to him assuming you two were going to get together once you were back in Chicago."

"Oh," Something in Bella deflated at the news. So Edward did have a way to contact her, and he was just choosing not to. "I see."

"God, I'm sorry Bells. Should I call him and ask—"

"No, please don't. It's fine, Jazz. Forget I asked."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She ignored the fact that her stomach had dropped to her feet, but she still forced her voice to stay light, "Bye Jasper, see you soon."

"Bye." He answered, and after the click of the phone, Bella remained in silence for a while longer, wondering if there had been a misunderstanding…

No, he had made his choice, and it was one Bella was going to have to accept; perhaps Edward had his own life back here, and it was one that did not include her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella slammed down her fourth shot of the night, or was it her fifth? She was at the bachelorette party, and one thing was for sure, Alice and Rosalie were a force of nature, and it was getting hard to keep up with them with all the dancing and drinking.

"I'm just so happy to be marrying your brother, you know that?" Alice slurred into her ear as she slung an arm around Bella's shoulder, both laughing into their drinks as they retreated from the bar back to their booth.

"Do you know that we're technically going to be sisters soon? Isn't that crazy?" Bella answered a little too loudly as she almost tripped over her own heels. Thankfully, she managed to catch herself, but it sent both of them into another fit of giggles as they weaved through the crowd of people

"Not too crazy," Alice hiccupped as she veered right before running into a rather large man; Bella herself had trouble focusing on walking straight as she strained to hear Alice over the music and the din of voices.

"What did you say?"

"But I always knew we would be sisters someday!"

"There they are!" Rosalie exclaimed as soon as they rounded the corner, "Did you two forget the reason you were even up there? Where are the drinks?"

"The waitress is bringing them." Bella dismissed with her hand before Alice could even open her mouth. The rest of the group nodded and decided to head to the dancefloor anyway.

Bella and Alice followed arm in arm, but Alice's words repeated in her mind, "Al, what did you mean you always knew we'd be sisters?"

It took a while for Alice's eyes to focus, "We always knew you and Edward would get married." She shouted into her ear.

Bella blinked at the sobering words, "We?"

"Yeah, me, Rose, Emmett. Even Jasper. We always knew it was bound to happen. Does that bother you?" Bella was silent, unable to give Alice's suddenly quizzical expression a reasonable response. "Bells, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm going to see about those drinks." Bella murmured, her head suddenly clear.

But it was Alice who stopped her this time, "You can talk to me you know. Even though he's my brother, you can tell me whatever you want."

Bella pressed her lips together, "It's just—" she stopped herself before she could continue, because she knew this was the alcohol talking, but still, part of her wanted to get it out. "We haven't spoken since the cottage."

"What?" Alice's brows drew together as she stepped closer, "He hasn't even texted you?"

Bella shook her head, "Jasper said he gave him my number, but—"

"No, this won't stand," Alice announced wildly, before digging through Bella's clutch to reveal her phone.

"Alice, no. What are you doing?" Bella's eyes flew to the numbers she pressed on the touch screen, "Who are you calling?"

"A certain brother of mine. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" And even though Alice was previously stumbling up the stairs only minutes ago, she still managed to step out of Bella's reach before she could grab the phone. "Let's call the asshole right now! Did our mother not teach him right?" Alice implored, somehow managing to navigate the device given her current state.

"No, Al, I'm begging you don't—" Bella sputtered as she grappled for the phone, but it was too late.

"Hey, brother, how are you?" Alice drawled with fake sweetness. Bella dimly heard Edward's voice answer, as her heart suddenly lodged itself in her throat.

"Oh, I'm just calling from Bella's phone. And before you ask, yes, she's having a grand old time, without you, that is." Alice answered with a voice drenched in sarcasm. Bella's face went white; Alice just smiled wider. "Of course she's here. Why wouldn't she be? Her life doesn't belong to you, you know."

More silence, as Bella was doomed to watch in horror as she strained to hear his voice over the raging club of dancers.

But then Alice was shoving the phone to Bella's ear.

"What? No!" She tried to push it back, but Alice scampered away before she could.

Bella went completely still, afraid to hang up, afraid to do anything. And then she heard his voice…

"Al, stop playing. I told you, she doesn't want anything to do with me." Bella almost melted at his rich voice, pressing her phone closer just to hear a bit more, as her mind started to buzz at his words. _She doesn't want anything to do with me._

"Now I'm going to hang up," Edward instructed gently, "And you're going to stop bothering me and go have fun with your friends, all right?" He finished as if he was speaking to a child.

However, Bella's was too busy wondering; marveling at his smooth tenor to have the good sense to hang up.

"Hello?" He asked once more, then here was another pause from the other end, "Al, stop fooling around, or I'll think something's gone wrong."

But Bella couldn't even move as Edward tentatively asked, "Bella, is that you?"

She went so still that she could hear his breathing, her own starting to echo his own.

"Bella. If that's you, can you at least tell me—"

And then she hung up; so violently, that Bella had almost dropped her phone. And Maybe it was the alcohol that was dampening her senses, but Bella suddenly couldn't take hearing his voice any longer.

Stuffing the phone in her pocket, Bella gave Alice a scowl as the bride came abounding, "So? Did you guys straighten things out? Is he coming here to whisk you off your feet?"

"No, we didn't." Bella grumbled as Alice's face turned into a pout, "But I think he's worried. He might—"

"What? Track us down and demand why we called him? I don't think so." She scoffed and just pulled Bella onto the dance floor. "Forget him."

"No, I mean, he thinks something went wrong," Bella shouted over the booming music, and sought to pull out the phone and demand Alice call him back, even if she had to do it herself. But another hand snatched it away before she could.

"No phones: that was the only rule!" Rosalie hissed as she threw Bella's phone into her purse. "We don't want anyone to make any drunken decisions. And besides, this is a girl's night. No boys allowed!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Fine with me." Alice gave her a pointed look, but she chose to ignore and just let the music replace any thoughts of Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were moving right down the list of clubs with Rosalie being quite the control freak, and ordering the pack of girls when it was time to leave; when it was time to carry out their dare of the evening; and when Alice needed another drink.

But for sure, they had to pay for none of them since most men were more than happy to buy the slew of pretty girls any drinks they wanted.

And even Bella had to admit, she was having fun, and was growing used to Alice and Rosalie after such a long time being apart. However, what came next on the list made her blood run cold with fear.

The strip club.

"It'll be fun, you'll see," Rosalie said as soon as they stepped out of the limo. Apparently, Bella wasn't hiding her nerves as well as she thought.

The club was packed with women, as individual acts came on and off, as well as personal lap dances that some of Alice's friends bought for her or themselves. Either way, it had Bella watching, but in no way wanting to participate.

"You still look nervous," Rose called over the booming music. "By the end of the night, I want you to have had at least one lap dance."

"I need another drink." Bella averted her eyes as she rose to walk to the bar; several men making smiles at her that she chose to ignore. The last thing she needed was an offer from anyone.

"Come here often?" Someone drawled just as Bella was retrieving her drink order. She spun to find a dark smile, attached to a rather attractive man. It was obvious he worked here.

"No, actually, I'm here for a bachelorette party." Bella nodded to the heap of women, and somewhere in the throng was Alice. "I'm Bella, by the way." She stuck out her hand mostly because she didn't know what else to do but introduce herself. It seemed rude to send him packing when he was just doing his job.

"The name's James. And your fiancé is a lucky man." His eyes seemed to devour her, which she chalked up as him being good at his job.

She shook her head, "You misunderstood; I'm just a bridesmaid."

His eyes only darkened, "Oh, I wouldn't say you're _just_ anything, Bella."

She blushed, and he smiled wider, "Let me give you a dance. On the house in honor of the bride and her friends."

Bella hesitated, glancing down to try and figure how to decline, but it was just then she happened to look at the door where a bronze-haired man had just walked in. And suddenly she couldn't answer, couldn't move, as she saw him: Edward, eyes scanning the throng with urgency. But his eyes moved right over Bella.

"—You have a boyfriend don't you?" James was speaking again, but he might as well been talking to a wall because all Bella saw was a soaking wet Edward.

She hadn't known it was raining outside, but it was apparent from his drenched hair and equally damp shirt and jeans that he had been caught in a storm. And it only made him more alluring.

So much, in fact, the mere sight of him had Bella completely forgetting about the man at her side. "Don't worry, he doesn't have to know." James purred, as Bella mildly forced back her attention to the person who was actually speaking to her.

"Mhmm," Was all she could say, her gaze sliding back to Edward. The alcohol thrumming through her veins had her pathetically hoping that he was here for her…

But he was still squinting through the crowd of women. Some girls even approaching him with sultry smiles and wandering hands, which Edward gave a tight smile and a polite shake of the head to.

And Bella felt the fire of jealousy at the sight of women lusting after him, even though he looked straight through them presumably for Alice. Bella still ached to make it known that he was taken.

Hers.

But he wasn't taken. He, for whatever reason, had been avoiding her. And even now, he was just here presumably to make sure Alice was safe. So, he wasn't really hers and was never to begin with, no matter how much Bella wanted it so.

"Well, Bella, what do you say?" James, unaffected by her lack of attention, offered with a smile that would make most women melt.

And as Bella watched Edward travel through the crowd, every step taking him farther from her, did she finally take it as a sign. So turning back to the bar to finish her drink, Bella gave James her best version of a flirtatious smile and let herself go. "Sure, why not?"

 **A/N Don't hate me guys, this will all be clarified. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry about the late update, and as far as to why Bella didn't receive the phone call will be answered next chapter.**

Bella couldn't believe she was doing this, or at least that is what she kept telling herself over and over as James led her to the seat in the middle of the group of girls. The lights in the club were flashing everywhere, but it seemed as though there was a spotlight on her alone, but Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Cheers erupted when all eyes settled on James, his intentions clear as he gestured for Bella to sit. And it only got worse as Alice was informed.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this is happening!" She squealed, grinning ear to ear.

"That's what I keep telling myself." Bella chuckled in response, hoping someone would give her a shot to at least ease her nerves.

But despite Bella's circumstance, she couldn't help but scan the bar one last time in search of Edward. He was the reason she said yes to James in the first place, a part of her wanting to just let loose and have fun, the darker part of her wanting Edward to see and maybe be a little jealous. Yet all she saw were female faces and the near-naked bodies of men.

"Okay ladies," Bella's eyes were forced forward when James clapped his hands, and the group went silent. " I promised Bella the attention wouldn't all be on her, so wherever the bride is—"

Alice raised her hand excitedly, "Here! I'm right here!"

"Okay! There's our bride. What's your name, sweetheart?" James asked as she practically skipped to his side.

"Alice Cullen!"

James only smiled wider, "All right, well, I have never seen such an attractive group of ladies; I'm the luckiest guy in here." More cheers sounded through the hall, and Bella's mind went numb to the sound. She needed more alcohol because this was taking forever to get underway and her last drink was already wearing off. However, as she turned to order another shot, she saw a bronze head making its way towards the bar.

It was if the crowd parted for him as she watched him order a drink with a wave of his hand before he leaned against the bar, his eyes surveying the club with each pull of his beer.

And Bella only craned her head more to see him better, completely ignoring James and the rest of the girls. One week felt like a lifetime since she had seen him last and she could only appreciate how much closer he was.

He was still damp from the rain, the fabric of his this sweater clinging to the skin underneath; his pants almost in the same state as her eyes went to the hand he pushed into his pocket.

And as her eyes scanned upwards, Bella took appreciation in the scruff that lined his jaw and sharp cheekbones. And when his head turned in reaction to a group of screaming girls, _their_ group of screaming girls, their eyes met.

It was so quick. At first, his expression was neutral, as if he didn't recognize her for a second, and then, when he did, his eyes focused in shock.

"Bella?" Another voice was calling her as she spun back around to find a concerned James, Alice, and Rosalie.

"What's wrong? Getting cold feet?" He grinned, but Bella ignored him as she turned to Alice.

"Um," She mumbled, clutching her drink in her hands, "Alice, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Edward is right over there." She pointed over her shoulder with a wince just as Alice's eyes slid to the bar.

"WHAT?" She screeched as soon as she saw her brother.

"Uh, Oh." Rosalie murmured as Alice crossed her arms.

"Well, its seems as though he came willingly so I can give him a piece of my mind! Excuse me." She announced before stomping off towards the bar.

"What's happening?" James asked, and Bella and Rosalie only sighed.

"We have a party crasher in our midst, and Alice is not too happy about it." Rose nodded towards the two siblings that they could all see arguing across the room.

None of them could hear what Alice was saying, but everyone could tell it wasn't good. Edward's hands were up in defense, gently trying to explain as his sister continued to berate him.

"Is that the groom?" James questioned in disbelief. Rosalie huffed out a sigh.

"No, that's her brother," Bella answered, all of them now watching Edward getting his ass chewed out by his diminutive sister. And every time he tried to open his mouth, Alice only shut him down with more scolding.

"Oh, I have to admit, that's never happened here before. Usually, it's over-protective grooms." James noted.

"Should we save him? Alice is not the most reasonable when she's drunk." Rosalie winced, making it clear she was talking just to Bella.

"I'll be right back." She breathed, taking a swig of her drink and she started weaving through people.

Even though the music was blaring, and girls were screaming, as Bella drew nearer to Alice and Edward, she could begin to hear snippets of their conversation.

"How dare you come here and interrupt our good time! Oh, and by the way, Bella told me you never called her! I have no idea why you're here, Edward, but leave right now before I kick you out myself!"

Bella couldn't help but chuckle at Alice's ferocity, but both of them remained ignorant to her approach.

"Alice, calm down. I did call her. Jasper gave me her number, and I've been trying, but she never answers. And when I didn't get a voicemail or anything back, I assumed she changed her mind and was ignoring me. So can you stop yelling?"

There was silence as Alice took in his words, but suddenly Bella's feet were frozen to the floor; unable to move.

He had called her, and again, they had both assumed the worst.

And so Bella stayed hidden, wondering what she could say to him. She had been so angry before, but if he was telling the truth, then it all had just been a big misunderstanding.

"Bella?" She looked over to see soft green eyes intent on only her. Alice apparently, was as speechless as she was.

"I uh, just came to get another drink," Bella answered, giving a halfhearted chuckle and holding up her glass in a pathetic attempt at an excuse.

"How've you been?" Edward breathed, his voice making her very bones melt.

"I've been good. You?" Bella finally pushed her legs to make the final step towards them, but she was unable to ignore the female fragrance that wafted off **of** him.

"I've been well enough. Actually, I don't know if you heard, but um—" He ran a hand through his damp hair, "I've been trying to call you."

"No, I didn't know," Her answer hung in the air between them, her brain unable to form anything more substantial. "So what are you doing here?"

He glanced at his sister before answering. "I was at Jazz's bachelor party across town, and after that call," Bella blushed at the mentioning, "You had me worried. So I thought someone should come and see if you were all right."

Bella blinked once, twice, the perfume now making sense if he had just come from a bachelor party, no doubt Emmett dragging them to their own line of strip clubs.

But all those thoughts were canceled out by the realization he had come to check and see if she was safe. Even though, to his knowledge, she wanted nothing to do with him. Bella suddenly couldn't breathe.

"—Excuse me, is there a problem here?" Alice and Bella vaguely registered James' voice, but when Edward's gaze fell to him, his eyes hardened.

"Sorry, I was just saying hello." Edward nodded towards them but made a subtle move towards Bella; one that did not go unnoticed by James.

"Really? Well unless you want a dance, there are no boyfriends allowed in the club. It's to protect our customers." James asserted as he looked Edward up and down.

Edward forced a smile, "I appreciate the reminder, but I was just heading out anyway." Pushing off from the bar, he turned to his sister, "Sorry to interrupt Al, have fun."

"We will," Alice responded with a wary glance towards Bella.

But instead of turning to leave, Edward turned towards Bella,

"Look, I just came to ask you in person if you wanted to get dinner sometime; tomorrow or the next day, it doesn't matter, but I want to be with you, Bella. And I wanted to make sure you knew that."

And as she stared up into his face, Bella's mind was void of any thought, let alone an answer to give him.

But then Edward suddenly cut to James, "Am I allowed to say that or do I have to work here to hit on the customers?"

James shrugged before crossing his arms, "No. But if she's not your girlfriend I don't even know why you're here. Then again, you're welcome to stay and watch me give her a lap dance."

Bella's eyes widened, her drunken head dimly registering a fight could break out as she placed a hand on his chest; the hard muscle seeming to relax under her touch. "Edward, I appreciate you coming, and I'd love to go out with you, but I think you should go." Bella had to crane her neck up at him he was so tall.

"No, it's fine. He's right, Bella." Edward took a step back and rolled his shoulders, wiping a chuckle from his mouth before centering his gaze on James, "I don't own you, and you can do whatever you want. Even pay for this asshole."

"Edward!" Alice groaned as James shot forward so that he was inches from Edward's face.

But he didn't even flinch, a wicked smile spreading across his lips as James seethed, "Get out before I call security."

Edward nodded with an even bigger smirk, and sidestepped James like he was nothing, "You got it." He stopped and bent so that he was level with Alice's face. "Have fun, sis."

She scowled at him, "You have completely ruined our fun, asshole."

Edward chuckled with the shake of his head, but he wasn't done there as he quirked a brow at Bella, "I'll call you later?"

"Maybe I'll call you, how about that?" She shot back, but couldn't help but smile as she shook her head.

With that, he broke into a breathtaking smile, taking a step closer to place a kiss on her cheek. But his mouth only drifted to her ear before whispering, "Don't give him that big of a tip." Bella's face flushed as she felt the unmistakable feeling of cash being placed into her hands.

Edward pulled away with a wink, glancing down to the wad of bills he had given her. "Have fun." He turned smoothly before disappearing out the door.

When he was gone, Bella heard Alice and James let out a huff, but Bella was left smiling and completely content.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Bella had politely refused the lap dance from James, and every other offer beyond that, the girls decided to call it a night. Overall, Bella had an unbelievable amount of fun and the pleasure of hearing Alice talk about her and Jasper's sex life.

"No, Al, I don't need to hear any more." Bella groaned, almost falling over as she leaned forward for more champagne. The limo was stocked with the stuff, as she only continued to fill glass after glass and as they continued to drop off girl after girl.

"No! You need to know how great your brother really is in bed, Bella."

Rosalie pressed her hands over her ears as, "STOP! Alice, this is torture, and you know it. So talk about anything else, I'm _begging_ you."

Alice just crossed her arms with a pout, "Fine, but I don't complain when you talk about Emmett's huge—"

"Okay! I'm going to stop you there," Bella interrupted, "Must I remind you that both I grew up with these people? Rosalie and Alice erupted in giggles, both of them toppling over on one another as the limo came to a stop.

Bella looked out the window to see her the front of her apartment building. "Well girls, it's been fun, but this is my place."

"Awww, no. Bella don't leave us! Come home with us. Jazz and I have rooms downtown at the Knickerbocker!" Alice hiccupped, Rosalie nodding her head in agreement.

"No thanks, I pretty sure there's going to be a lot of sex going on. I'll pass." Bella immediately declined, making a move to exit the limousine, but her head was too light, and her legs too heavy.

"Come on!" Rosalie called from behind her. "You can stay with Em and me if you want. I promise not to jump his bones." But the fit of giggles that followed said anything but.

"I'm all grimy with man sweat; all I want is a nice cool shower right now." Bella moaned as she finally managed to put her feet onto the pavement.

More laughter floated from the limo as Bella stumbled to her apartment door, but as she stuffed her hand into her purse to try and fish out her keys, she found nothing but her phone and wallet.

"Uh oh," Bella muttered, peering into her purse only to find what she already knew: somehow, she had lost her keys. "SHIT!" Bella looked back to the limo just as Alice stuck out her head.

"What's up, did you change your mind?"

"I think I lost my keys." The words came out sloppy, but the worry on Alice's face was evident.

"Oh no, are you serious?"

"I hardly think I would joke about this." Bella groaned, her head dropping into her hands. "I'm such an idiot sometimes!"

"Oh, no you're not." Alice shushed, suddenly at her side and ushering Bella back into the limo. "Come on, get in, you can stay in our room."

"Alice, no." Bella shook her head, "I'll get a hotel, really."

"No! You are in no state to do anything. Bella, just get in the limo, please, and we'll figure this out." Alice gave her a long stare, and she did her best to return it. But eventually, the tiny pixie won.

"All right, but I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing, now come on already," Alice ordered with a smile.

So with a resounding sigh, Bella climbed back into the limo only to find Rosalie asleep on the back seat.

Alice, however, was fast away on her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Bella could only watch with heavy eyes as Alice gave her a sweet smile. "Alice?" Bella warned, having an uncomfortable inkling as to who she was calling.

But Alice only pressed her lips together, as she waited for whoever was on the receiving end to answer. "Hey, yeah," Alice greeted as soon as a male voice spoke, but Bella couldn't hear exactly who.

"Alice no. You better be calling my brother instead of you know who."

She just rolled her eyes. Instead of pestering her further, Bella chose to give in and lay down; her seat so plush and warm that she couldn't help but nuzzle her cheek into the leather.

"No we're fine, but I have a favor to ask." Alice was talking again, but she spoke so fast the words just jumbled together.

And Bella's eyes were getting so heavy that sleep was pulling her farther and farther away from consciousness. "Oh, and I'll need you to come out onto the street. She might be asleep by the time we get there." That was the last thing Bella heard before she finally closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella woke up the next morning with a pounding head and stiff limbs. Letting out a groan, she rolled onto her stomach. However, she went stiff as soon as she realized that she was not in her own bed. Gone were her itchy sheets and old creaky mattress. Instead, she was lying on sleek gray silk, the warm fabric only making her want to burrow deeper into them.

And as soon as she did, Bella suddenly knew exactly whose bed she was in. Musk and pine surrounded her senses, and as if the scent sparked a reflex, memories of last night started flooding back: the phone call at the bar, the confrontation at the male strip club, and…Edward had finally asked her out.

But as Bella fought to remember anything after that, things became dimmer. She barely remembered Alice helping her out of the car just before Edward came and carried her into the building. And the final thing Bella recalled was her falling into a soft warm bed.

That was it. No recollection of embarrassing conversations, or regrettable actions. Only exhaustion.

Shit, she could have done or said anything, especially when confronted with sleeping in his bed. Had she burst in here and demanded the room as her own, or had he offered?

Bella groaned as the possibilities came flooding in. For all she knew, she could have begged him for sex when she was loose with alcohol, but when she glanced down, she was happy to see the dress from last night. But someone had taken off her heels, a task she didn't remember doing herself.

Forcing herself upright, Bella noticed her purse and phone were on the nightstand to her right; and when she checked the screen, she saw she had two calls from Angela, and a text message from Alice.

That could wait for now, because Bella needed to find a bathroom before she burst, even if that meant coming face to face with her actions from last night.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Guys, I'm sorry about all the late updates. So I added more to this chapter, but its unedited so later this week I will add the rest. Thanks for everyone for sticking with this fanfiction. And I thank my Beta SunflowerFran and I thank you all for dealing with this convoluted B and E. We will get there I promise.**

Checking her surroundings, Bella made the final conclusion that she was indeed in Edward's bedroom. If the smell of his cologne wasn't enough to clue her in, then the open closet lined with his clothes was.

Ignoring the fantastic view of Lake Michigan, Bella padded over to the other door that sat opposite to his closet, hoping that it was an attached bathroom. A quick turn of the knob revealed the most elegant bathroom she had ever seen.

It was huge and utterly pristine, with heated tile floors, multiple showerheads and a toilet that looked as if NASA designed it themselves.

Cursing herself for getting into these situations, Bella rushed to the toilet, only to find that the top wouldn't budge, "Oh, no." Another firm tug under the lip still had it glued in place. "No, no. NO! This can't be happening." Bella's bladder couldn't wait much longer, so before her mind could tell her to stop, she was rushing out the door and into the rest of the apartment.

However, what she saw on the other side made her stop in her tracks; her mouth dropping open in awe.

The apartment was enormous.

There was a wall of windows that stretched out over the south side of the space, beautifully showcasing the outrageous view of downtown.

"Holy shit," Bella cursed when she realized she knew nothing of his career. Nothing that made the new Edward himself, but her bladder urged her to continue. The rustic but stylishly designed living area was open-concept design, attaching to a showroom-worthy kitchen and dining area.

Finally forcing herself to bypass the incredible space for the moment, Bella could only hope the other toilet wasn't as complicated as the first or she very possibly would have an even more embarrassing situation on her hands.

Tiptoeing across the open apartment, Bella saw no sign or sound of Edward and decided the hallway that sat on the opposite side seemed like a good place to start her search.

But each door she opened revealed something other than a bathroom; a workout room, an office, a guest bedroom. When she finally was certain she had found what she needed, Bella noticed the light was on behind the closed door.

All at once, her heart stopped, and her eyes went wide at the thought of who stood at the other side. And even though she had no reason to feel embarrassed, she _did._

There was no telling what she had said or done the night previous, and something about intruding in his space when Bella didn't even know what he did for a living felt wrong.

So wrong.

Though her bladder was now screaming for attention, it didn't stop Bella from silently turning and deciding to take her chances elsewhere. However, the quiet click of a doorknob had her freezing mid-step.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

She winced, only imagining how ridiculous she looked. Nevertheless, she still forced herself to turn; a polite smile on her face; only for her mouth to drop open when she saw what actually waited before her.

Steam wafted from the open bathroom as Edward stood with only a towel tied around his lean hips; his skin wet still dripping from the shower he had obviously just stepped from. His hair was clearly just towel-dried, but it only made Bella's mouth water.

"I uh," She tried to answer even as her eyes went to the hand that adjusted the knot of his towel, "I was just looking for a bathroom." Her eyes seemed heavy when she forced them upwards.

"Oh well, you were more than welcome to use the master." He said, and Bella just bit her lip; too embarrassed to reveal that his toilet was too sophisticated for her.

"Are you okay? You look as if you're going to be sick." His brows knit together in concern, but Bella just nodded.

"Yes, sorry, um, excuse me," Was all she was able to say before rushing past him and closing the bathroom door with a bang. Seeing him like that was too much, too domestic and she needed a breather before doing anything else. But when Bella looked into the mirror and saw her reflection, all she could do was wince.

"What the hell?" She let out a groan at the smudged makeup that made her look like a raccoon and the mess of hair that looked as if rats had taken up residence there.

There was a sharp knock on the door and then, "Bella, are you okay? Do you want some water or Tylenol?"

"I'm fine!" She called, but her stomach rumbled at the reminder; she had too much to drink last night, and her body was starting to revolt. "But, uh. Thanks for the offer!" She called back, hoping she sounded at least a little convincing as she splashed water on her face.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything." There was silence from the other side of the door before she heard reluctant footsteps finally retreat.

Quickly doing her business before drinking her fill of water from the faucet like an animal, Bella did her best to brush her hair out with her fingers. But then she started to wonder if she should give up and take a shower. It was then she heard another knock.

"Hey, can you at least let me know if you're still alive in there?" Even though there was a hint of humor, she heard the concern apparent in Edward's voice. So swallowing her nerves Bella tentatively opened the door.

Thankfully, he was fully dressed in dark jeans and a gray t-shirt, but worry was still etched across his features. "Oh, there you are." He said with relief; his eyes scanning up and down her skimpy dress.

"Sorry, I just needed a little refresher." Bella forced a smile, tugging at the pathetic hem that barely covered her ass, "What's up?"

"No problem, but I just wanted to let you know I made breakfast if you think you're up for it." He nodded towards the kitchen just as the aroma of eggs and bacon hit her.

"Wow, you didn't have to do that." Her stomach growled in sudden hunger, her feet unable to stop themselves as she headed toward the food.

"It was no problem, here, take a seat." He encouraged, "I just assumed you'd be starving."

She silently took a seat at the bar, nervously fixing her hair before realizing she should say something. "Thank you, Edward. Really."

He shrugged as he loaded her plate with scrambled eggs, pancakes and bacon before flashing her a knowing grin, "I'm assuming you want coffee after all that drinking?"

"Yes," She groaned as Edward turned to fill her mug, "I'm dying for a cup." A soft chuckle floated back to her, and Bella couldn't help but watch as he moved about the kitchen in search of cream and sugar; somehow knowing exactly how she liked her coffee. And it suddenly hit Bella how natural it all felt; them laughing together over breakfast.

Being here with him felt right, and even though she was a mess and felt like crap, she could see herself wanting to do it for the rest of her life.

After handing her the warm cup, Edward remained leaning against the counter, his arms braced against the edge; and the sight of him lounging on the cool surface made Bella's thoughts drift elsewhere…

"So? How does everything taste, is it curing the hangover?"

She paused before taking another mouthful, and he just gave her a soft smile, "Everything is fantastic, but I feel guilty you did all of this for me."

He shrugged, "I like to cook, so it probably would have happened anyways. Besides, both of us had a pretty long night yesterday and needed the pick-me-up." He said it as if it was nothing, but she could have groaned at the reminder.

"About that," Bella started, as she set down her drink, "I think I owe you an apology for anything I might have said or done last night."

His face betrayed his thoughts with a flick of his brows, "You don't remember?"

She gave him a hesitant look, "Well, I remember some things, like the strip club and everything _until_ I got into the limo. But I don't know what I did when I got here."

"Do you at least remember what I told you in the strip club?"

Bella bit her lip from his intense stare, "I think you said that you wanted to be with me."

He nodded, "And then I gave you that money for a lap dance. But you apparently didn't use any of it."

Bella blanched, "What do you mean I never used it?"

Edward pressed his lips together, but she could see the amusement dancing in his eyes, "You uh, might have attempted to stuff the money back in my pants after demanding I give you a lap dance of my own."

"Oh no," Bella hid her face in her hands, but Edward's answering chuckle echoed through the apartment, "What else?"

"Nothing much," He ran a hand through his hair, "But you were pretty adamant about it, demanding that you were a paying customer and you only wanted a dance from me."

"Oh my God," Bella was absolutely mortified as she dragged her hands down her face. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I think the whole night just caught up to me and—"

"It's fine, Bella, really." He took a step towards her, all humor replaced with a look of earnest, "Look, I was actually flattered that you even wanted me to."

Bella let out another groan, but a reluctant smile started spreading across her lips, "I can't believe I tried putting the money back in your pocket! That's a feat even for drunk me." She shook her head with a chuckle, but when her gaze caught his, she saw there was more. "Tell me."

He licked his lips in hesitation, "Are you sure you—"

"Tell me," She repeated.

He let out a breath, "You didn't exactly put the money _in_ my pocket; you might have gotten a couple of bills into the waistband of my boxers before I realized what you were doing."

Bella blinked, "Holy shit." She was stunned at herself, but more than anything, she was completely mortified, "You're joking right? At least I hope you're joking because if you're not—" She spoke furiously, one word jumbling over the last until she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Bella stop—" Edward was next to her in a flash, forcing her eyes upward, "Come on, do you think I give a shit about any of that?" He said adamantly, but it was no use as hot, angry tears starting forming in her eyes.

"Edward, I am absolutely mortified. Just let me leave with what's left of my dignity." Bella made a move to hop off the stool, but he grabbed her hand instead.

"No, no. I want you to know something." He demanded squeezing her hand in reassurance. And despite herself, warmth bloomed where his fingers encased hers; "I want you to know I was ecstatic when you came here last night." He announced even as her lips started to tremble, "And do you know something else? I was so fucking ready to do that for you, Bella."

Her eyes went wide, "What?"

He took a step closer so that she had to crane her neck to see him as Edward brought her hand to his chest. "Are you kidding me? I would have done anything you asked, the only thing that stopped me was that it was mostly the alcohol talking and not you."

Bella pressed her lips together just as Edward wiped away a stray tear with his thumb, "So please," His voice was pleading now, "Don't be embarrassed for wanting me, because I want you so god damn much it hurts."

She squeezed her eyes shut, both of them silent before she choked out a pathetic laugh, "Good to know you still want me after making a complete fool of myself."

Edward released a warm chuckle, "I will never stop wanting you, Bella. And just so you know—" He dragged a finger along her cheek, "Just because it didn't happen last night, doesn't mean it can't happen."

Bella's eyes flashing to the wicked grin greeted her. "So, are you going to stay and enjoy breakfast with me?"

Bella took a deep breath, "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N So I had originally written more after breakfast, but then on the suggestion of my Beta, I added even more. So whenever she edits it, I will post the rest.**


	16. Chapter 16

They spend the rest of the morning reliving the previous night; both of them sharing more outrageous stories from their bar crawl across Chicago. They eventually moved from the kitchen onto Edward's couch, but Bella was sure she sat a healthy distance from him. And it seemed that he also knew if they weren't careful, they would just jump each other's bones without another thought.

"So Rosalie nearly punched a guy?" Edward asked after a fit of rich laughter that warmed Bella to her core.

She nodded with a smile, "He grabbed her ass, and she was ready to beat the life out of him. Thankfully we held her back, but the guy looked genuinely terrified. Needless to say, he never bothered us after that close call."

Edward let out another soft chuckle, "Somehow, none of that is hard to believe."

"Definitely not," Bella giggled, "Even after all these years, Rosalie is still a force to be reckoned with."

Edward released a sigh, "That's for sure."

Bella hummed in response, "So, your turn. Did any girls grab your ass without your permission?"

Edward quirked a brow, "You mean besides you?"

Her mouth opened in shock, "Relax, Bella, I'm just kidding."

She gave him a stern glare, "That was too soon. I'm already ashamed of my manhandling. No need to make it worse."

Edward barked out a laugh, "Believe me, it would have been welcomed from you. But since you asked, no girls groped me, but a guy did ask for my number."

Bella pressed her lips together to stop from laughing, "You are a little too pretty for your own good, you know."  
Edward scoffed, "That's just what we guys want to hear, that we're pretty."

"Oh come on," Bella groaned, folding her legs under as she turned towards him, "You know what I mean. Sometimes you're just too overwhelming. You've always been that way, and I don't blame the poor guy for falling for it."

"You think I'm overwhelming?" His eyes were suddenly intent on her, and Bella swallowed from the sudden heat of the gaze.

"You can be, as if last night wasn't proof enough." When she turned, she saw the sudden fire in his eyes, and Bella knew well enough she was the mirror image.  
"I never apologized for what happened in that strip club." And just like that, the atmosphere was broken, but Edward continued on, "I was just jealous, even though I knew it meant nothing if you went with him. But either way, my actions were inexcusable, and I'm sorry."

Bella took a sip of her coffee, "Thanks. But I should probably admit that even though I know I shouldn't, I felt a bit of pride knowing you would fight for me. But I do have one question for you."

He turned towards her, "Shoot."

"How the hell can you afford a place like this? I mean, if you don't mind me asking, because last time I knew, you wanted to go into business. But this—" She gestured around with her arms, "—This is something else."

"Well, after your father's death and everything." His eyes flickered to hers, "I uh, kind of abandoned swimming. But I still went to college, and I got a degree in finance at the University of Chicago. But after about five years I quickly found out that it wasn't for me. So, with the help of a lot of investors and a lot of hard work, I started my own business."

"Wow," Bella praised, "Well, the risk took off I see." Glancing to her surroundings, she gave him a wide smile, but he deftly avoided her gaze.

"Yeah, I was lucky." His voice seemed far off before he released a deep breath. "So now that you know what I do for a living, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked with a newfound lilt in his voice as Bella chose to ignore the change of subject—for now.

"Of course I would. But are you sure, I mean, we've already seen each other today, and I slept at your place last night? Are you sure you're not starting to get sick of me?" She raised her brows with a grin, and was pleased to see a smile replace the previous grim look on his face.

"I don't care that we've already seen each other today," His bright eyes faded to something more serious, "And I don't want to give the universe any more time to keep us apart."

Bella nodded, "Then yes, let's have dinner tonight."

Edward lit up with a beaming smile. "Great, but before we go anywhere, we need to make sure I have your correct number this time."

"Yes, _please._ I don't know if my phone is broken or you were given the wrong contact, but I never received your calls. But give me a second, I just have to get my phone from your room." Bella rose, awkwardly straightening her dress at the same time, and watched Edward's gaze drift just where her hands were tugging. "And uh, maybe call Angela for some clothes and the spare key." She added as Edward fought to hide his laugh,

"I might not be able to help you with the key problem, but if you're worried about a potential walk of shame," His voice trailed off as his eyes glued to her legs, "I can take you home, Bella."

"Are you sure?" She shook her head. First, he had let her sleep at his apartment, now he was relieving her of a taxi ride. "I would really owe you one. Thank you. Let me just grab my stuff."

He nodded, and Bella took that as her opportunity to leave and head back to his room.

As she padded across the dark wood floors, she fought not to inhale his heavenly scent as she entered his bedroom.

Quickly fixing the tangle of sheets and blankets she had left in her wake that morning, Bella easily found her phone. It was lit with even more missed calls and text messages than she had earlier this morning.

The first was from Angela,

 _Hey, how was last night? You haven't answered me yet, and I'm getting kind of worried._

The next one was from Alice,

 _Hey Bella, give me a call whenever you can. I found your keys in my purse! I can bring them to you, or vice versa. Doesn't matter to me!_

Bella breathed an audible sigh of relief as she quickly texted Angela that she was at Edward's and safe, and one to Alice saying she was on her way to pick them up.

"Ready?"

Bella spun to see Edward standing in the doorway, "Yeah, I uh, just got a text from your sister." She held her phone up as he came to her side, "Apparently, my keys were in her purse the entire time. Do you mind taking me to the hotel instead?"

She felt a steady hand on her lower back as she held up the text for him to read. "No problem," Edward said, his voice suddenly hard.

"What's wrong?" Bella peered up at him as she shrugged on her coat and picked up her shoes.

"It's Alice. Sometimes she gets on my nerves is all." He watched her with quiet eyes as she struggled to put on her heels before giving up and slinging them over her shoulder.

"Why? It's not her fault. I know we were all pretty blitzed last night, so I probably just—" Bella trailed off as the realization struck her. "That damn pixie." She grumbled, finally looking to him, "She took them on purpose, didn't she?"

Edward nodded as he led them towards the door, "I swear she has never been able to mind her own business. I suspected she planned everything last night, but I didn't know for sure until now. I'm sorry that she keeps doing this, Bella."

She rolled her shoulders with a groan, watching the numbers on the elevator click by. And just as she had suspected, Edward lived in the penthouse. "I guess I should be flattered she loves us enough to want us together. But I'm worried Jasper doesn't feel the same."

It was his turn to look confused "What do you mean?"

Bella took in a deep breath, "I think he might have purposely given you the wrong contact. Why I have no idea. But for some reason, he's still worried about you and me."

Edward's jaw feathered, "We can't assume anything right now. It very well could have been an accident."

"Yeah," Bella murmured numbly, clutching her shoes closer to her chest as Edward gave her naked feet a wary look.

"You sure you want to go out barefoot?" He asked just as the elevator came to a halt.

"Trust me," She grumbled as she glanced down to her poor aching feet, "Anything is better than putting these things back on. I'll take my chances."

Edward just rolled his eyes, but she saw a hint of a smile peeking through, and just as the doors opened, he swept her into his arms.

Bella opened her mouth to object, but she quickly found that he was so warm and smelled so heavenly that she just murmured a 'thank you' instead.

"Anytime." He said as Bella spotted a quick smile gracing his lips.

But as they neared his car, and the cool Chicago air reached her legs, Bella stiffened.

"Uh, Edward," Bella fought to adjust her dress, "This is nice and all, but this dress is so short I think I'm flashing the entire world."

He barked out a laugh, "You and this dress," He said before deftly adjusting his grip so that his forearm now covered her behind. "Better?"

"Much better," She said as she shifted closer to his warmth. ''So…do I dare ask what are we going to say to Alice."

Edward pressed his lips together, "I don't know. I never would have guessed our siblings would be on opposite sides when it came to our relationship."

"You're telling me. I expected this kind of stuff from my mother, but not Jasper."

Edward was silent for a moment, "I don't think we should tell them just yet, Bella. Your mom I can deal with, but bringing this up with Jasper before the wedding would be bad for everyone."

"Yeah," She said, "God, my mother. I'm going to have to see her in a week."

She felt Edward suddenly press her closer, and Bella guessed it was on purpose to comfort her. She had always had a rough relationship with Renee, and her leaving right after her father's death made things go from bad to worse.

And even though Charlie had always loved Edward, for some reason Bella's mother barely tolerated him.

But her thoughts were interrupted as they neared a silver sports car. "This is me." He said, nodding to the seek Aston Martin as Bella's brows raised,

"What the hell Edward." He set her gently on the ground and opened her door, but Bella only continued to gape, "You said you were successful but this is something else." She looked to him just as he reached the driver's door.

"I've been lucky, Bella. That's all."

"That's for sure." She murmured, her attention back to the machine in front of her, "What exactly is your business and how can I get in on it?"

He shook his head with a dark laugh, "An answer best saved for dinner." He then slid into the rich leather seat joining Bella, as she now got the chance to admire the interior.

"Wow," She gasped, her hand sliding over the dash and down to her seat. She looked over at Edward to see his usually bright eyes turn dark, "What?"

"I just—never knew you liked cars." He said, his voice suddenly tight, "But it suits you."

Bella waited; his eyes telling her he wanted to say something more, but he just turned back forward.

"Hey," She said, watching his hands clench around the steering wheel before he turned back to her. "Are you nervous about seeing Alice after last night?"

He wavered slightly, "Not really. It's more about Jasper. Alice would have told him about last night already, and I'm afraid he's going to jump to conclusions."

Bella placed a hand on his shoulder and was pleased to feel the muscles underneath relax a fraction, "I love my brother, but he'll just have to accept it one way or another."

Edward released a sigh, "Okay, then let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry about no chapter last week, hopefully this makes up for it. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and thanks to my beta SunFlowerfran! Enjoy :)**

They drove to the hotel as fast as the Chicago traffic could allow, and quickly retrieved her keys from Alice.

"You're not going to stay and have breakfast?" Alice pouted.

Bella gave a wary glance to her mini dress and gave a short smile, "No, sorry. I have some work I need to get done. But I wish you guys a safe trip back home, and I'll see you in a week right?" She let her eyes linger on Jasper, and he just stiffened.

"So I expect you two are going to be coming together." Her brother asked.

Bella clenched her teeth at Jasper's tone, but was surprised when Edward answered, "Yes, if that's not a problem." Edward cocked is head, but the hand that rested on Bella's hip tightened slightly.

Alice seemed unsettled as she turned back to Bella, "Of course it's not. Oh, and Bella, your bridesmaid dress finally came. You're still planning on coming a few days early to make sure it fits, right?"

Bella nodded, ignoring how still she felt Edward become, "Yup, my flight comes in on Thursday, and I'm leaving my car in long term parking so I don't have to worry about a rental. Then I'll drive it back home after the wedding."

"Awesome, I can't wait." She gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back to survey her and Edward, "I'll see you both soon. Be good to one another," Alice ordered with stern brows but allowed Jasper to step forward to give Bella a stiff hug.

"Bye Bells," Jasper murmured, pulling away to shake Edward's hand. "Thanks for everything. I'll see you soon."

Edward nodded, "Bye Jasper."

Bella gave them a wave before turning to leave the hotel with a suddenly cold Edward following in her wake.

Bella couldn't help but notice the length in Edwards stride, and the permanent clench in his jaw that happened whenever he was angry.

"I'm sorry," She said, as he opened her door, finally looking up to meet her eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Edward rolled his shoulders, "He's unsure of my motives and probably stressed about the wedding." He said a little too forcefully.

But Bella decided to leave it there, as they remained in near silence the entire ride back to her place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a short while they pulled up to her apartment and Bella peered up at the building with squinted eyes. Her legs suddenly felt heavy, and she didn't know if she could wait until that evening to see him again.

"Thanks for breakfast and the ride." The leather seat groaned under her, the fabric sticking to her bare legs. "It really meant a lot to me." Her voice seemed loud in the silence of the car when she finally turned to him.

He gave her a soft smile, "You're welcome anytime. I rather enjoyed waking up with you in the apartment." Bella's eyes glazed over as she imaged waking up properly, _next_ to him.

He seemed to be thinking the same thing, as his eyes went heavy and his throat bobbed, "I—"

He was unable to get another word out before Bella's lips were on his, fierce and wanting, and not caring one bit who might see.

Edward caught on quickly, his hands coming up to cup her face as she instinctively opened her mouth for him. And Bella practically purred when his fingers started to stroke her heated skin; growing more hunger for him with each second that passed.

He was sweet and rich at the same time: sweet as he sighed when Bella bit his bottom lip, but rich when he turned her head back and dragged his teeth along her throat.

Both of them were urgent as they let out every ounce of pent up tension on each other.

Her entire body seemed to sing, and as Bella clenched the collar of his shirt, Edward's own grip cradled the back of her neck. His thumb stroked the sensitive skin there, and when it brushed the spot behind her ear, she gasped.

And even though Edward was barely touching her, Bella groaned for more; more of his hands that seemed to ignite her skin with each pass. More of his wicked lips and teeth that made her moan with each scrape and bite. Bella felt as if she would grow drunk off it.

And before she could blink, Edward was pulling her onto his lap; his mouth never leaving hers as her legs spread and her dress rode up to her hips. Not caring in the least bit, she hummed in satisfaction when she felt what lay in wait for her. Because as soon as her thighs met his bulge, they both let out a long groan.

"Bella," He murmured into her ear just as the length of him brushed against her inner thigh. And even though the steering wheel was digging into her back and her knees were pressed into the seat, Bella had never felt more exhilarated.

She whimpered when he dragged his hands down her sides; all the while, his tongue continued to stroke the expanse of her neck. And she could have combusted when his hands rested at the edge of her dress.

His thumbs dragged along the sensitive flesh, dipping closer and closer to where she wanted him most. And with each pass, her senses narrowed as his nimble fingers neared.

"Edward," She groaned, hopefully conveying the message that she was beyond teasing. "We need to move this upstairs." She breathed, her hands diving into his hair and giving it a tug.

Something that might have been a growl rumbled in his chest, but his rough hands stilled on her legs. "What are you suggesting?" He murmured, as she finally pulled her gaze down to find his green eyes dark with lust.

"You damn well know," She clenched her fingers in his hair to drive her meaning home.

He gave her a devious smile; clutching her closer before exiting the car in the same movement. "I thought you'd never ask." He set her down on the pavement, and before she could situate her dress, he was wrapping a warm arm around her. "Are you sure about this?" He said into her hair while checking the sidewalk for anyone who might have seen the show.

Bella didn't answer but just shot him a sly smile as she led him into her apartment. They ran up the stairs in a fit of giggles, all the while Edward never letting go of her hand. "Don't you and Angela live together?"

She shook her head, remembering that Edward knew her longtime roommate, "Ang always stays at Ben's over the weekend." They stopped when they reached her door. And Bella could feel the palpable excitement when Edward placed a kiss on her shoulder as she fought to use the key. And his hands only dropped from her waist to trail over her hips.

"Stop distracting me, or we'll never get in," She looked at him over her shoulder to find that same mischievous look in his eyes. He gave her a playful nudge, and finally, Bella was able to get the key in and opened the door.

He was pressing her up against a wall as soon as the door was closed, and all at once, Bella dropped her keys and purse to wrap her entire self around his strong frame. Her arms looped around his neck as her hand twisted into the mess of his hair, while her ankles locked around his thighs.

There were too many sensations at once: his lips smothering hers with a groan, his hands sliding down to cup her ass and press her closer to his glorious hips.

She gasped when she felt _him;_ prodding against her barely covered core. And her mind went to mush just thinking what he could do with that sizable length; that she went ravenous.

Suddenly Bella couldn't get enough of him; his hair, lips, and body were an overload to her senses and had her nearly bursting with lust.

"Fuck," He swore under his breath as soon as she ground against the hardness that greeted her. "Where's your room?" His lips were insistent against her mouth, and it was an effort to pull away.

"Down and to your left," She answered, which soon turned into a gasp as he hiked her higher against him and took them down the hall.

But the atmosphere was shattered when they both heard a door open, "Izzy?"

She and Edward froze, and turned to find Angela staring at them with wide eyes, "Oh, shit." Ang breathed when she took them in … all tangled in each other.

"Oh shit, indeed." Edward murmured, loosening his arms from around Bella to let her find her own feet. Edward cleared his throat, "Sorry."

"Hey, Ang." Bella greeted sheepishly, "I, uh, didn't think you'd be home."

Her roommate's eyes darted between the two, "Yeah, well. Believe me, I'm sorry that I was."

Bella pressed her eyes shut to clear the embarrassment, but it was Edward that spoke. "No need to be sorry, I was just saying goodbye to Bella, and we got a bit carried away." He bowed his head slightly before backing towards the exit, "Nice seeing you Angela." His eyes found Bella's, "I'll pick you up at 7:00. See you then?"

"Sounds good to me." Bella said with a tiny wave before he backed out the apartment with a quiet click of the door.

Turning back to Angela, she found her roommate with her hands on her hip, and a look on her face ordering an explanation.

"So, _Bella,"_ Ang stressed the name only her family and Edward used, _"_ I see you two hit things off; it seems like you were about to do more than say goodbye if I hadn't interrupted."

Bella was unable to stop a sheepish smile, "You could say so." She nodded to the couch, "I assume you want all the details?"

"You assume right." Angela agreed as they both sat. "But first, how is it he can call you Bella but I never could?"

"Because my family only used that name. Mostly my father, actually."

"And Edward can use it because he's your family?"

Bella shook her head; "We've known each other so long that it was just natural. I'm sorry if it bothers you."

"No, it's just—I've always wondered about your family. You never talk about them."

"I never did because it used to bring up bad memories." Bella paused too see

Angela's brows rise, "I lost my father in a car accident. I blamed myself. That's why I never spoke about that part of my life."

Angela nodded, "And now?"

"And now—I think I've worked through all of that. And Edward has helped me do it."

"I'm happy for you, Iz, I really am. And now you two are going on a date tonight, that's exciting, right?"

Bella pressed her lips together, "It's a little odd since there isn't much I know about him and his life since we've been apart, and vice versa. But he insisted."

"I don't think it's odd. There are things about Ben I'm sure I don't know."

Bella's eyes widened, "There is one thing I'm dying to know; when I asked what he did, he grew really cavalier, and said to wait for tonight."

Angela squinted, "That's weird. I wonder if—" She trailed off as both their eyes settled on Bella's nearby laptop.

But Angela was the first to move, snatching the computer and immediately opening it. "Do you think he'll show up on a Google search?" She asked.

Bella scooted closer, "There's only one way to find out."

Angela's fingers were furious as she searched, and Bella's eyes were glued to the screen as the results flowed in.

The first few they clicked on were clearly not her Edward, but the next one—

"Edward Cullen," Angela spoke aloud as Bella listened, "Barely thirty and once an Olympic swimming favorite, now owner and founder of a pediatric trauma clinic specializing in physical therapy through swimming and other water sports. Edward helps paraplegic children and their families cope with the shock that comes from traumatic injuries." Angela stopped to look up at Bella.

"What, why'd you stop?" Bella asked, peering closer to the screen just as Angela clicked on the attached image to reveal the name of the business.

And there was Edward, standing proudly in front of an attractive business front; the name spelled out in bold letters: _Bella's Place._

Bella's eyes widened, and she was sure her heart had stopped, but Angela read on.

"Named after the daughter of his first investor and one-time coach, Charles Swan. Known to his family and friends as _Charlie,_ Swan was lost in his own traumatic accident. Thus, the clinic was created by Edward Cullen in his coach's memorial.

"Holy shit," Angela said, casting a wary glance to Bella, "Did you know about this?"

Bella blinked, not fully comprehending what was being said, "Does it say anything more about the investors?"

Angela pressed her lips together, but still turned back to the article. "It doesn't say much. But apparently, your dad left a lot of money after his death; with what Edward used to start up _Bella's Place_." Angela finished, placing the laptop near Bella to see herself.

Bella clenched her eyes shut, "Don't say that damn name again."

Angela looked at her in confusion, "Izzy, why are you so upset? He named it for you and your dad."

"Why did he name it after _me,_ why not after the man that gave him the money; the man that was practically his father." Bella shoved the computer off her lap and jumped off the couch with a start.

"You can't honestly be upset about this," Angela called just as Bella turned her back to her.

"I'm not upset. It's just a bit overwhelming knowing my father gave part of his inheritance to Edward. And no one told me what he did with it, or that it even existed."

"Well, you can't blame them; you didn't keep in touch; you said you left them after the accident. And yes, he clearly still loves you; why else would he name it after you?"

Bella spun around, "You think he loves me?"

Angela hesitated, "Of course. You don't do stuff like that if you don't love the person."

Bella was silent as she ran a shaky hand through her hair. It was too much to think about. She had abandoned him after the accident, and instead of hating her, Edward kept loving her and created something out of it.

"I hope you still go out with him tonight." Angela said, "Don't avoid him just because you found out this information. And he was going to tell you tonight."

Bella didn't answer but heard Angela leave the living room.

She had carried a flame for Edward all these years, but he made her feelings for him look like nothing by creating a business from her father's accident and naming it after her. All the while incorporating their shared love of swimming and helping children struck by the same misfortune they were.

"He loves me," Bella whispered with a blooming smile.

"He never stopped."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry about the late update, life has been crazy with college exams. Anyways, hopefully this chapter makes up for how late it was. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and my Beta SunFlowerfran and enjoy :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella spent the rest of the day finishing her work in a daze; her mind drifting to her father, to Edward, and to all the regrets she shared in that matter.

Perhaps even when she left him behind, Bella already knew that she loved Edward. But it was finding out how his own love for her had manifested itself over the years that had her jittery. The sheer magnitue of it all …

So she called Jasper about it.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Jasper," Bella pressed the receiver closer to her ear as she closed the bathroom door. "I uh, just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, sure. But—is everything okay?"

"Oh, sure, I'm fine." Bella scoffed, "Edwards fine. We're both fine, nothing like that." She rolled her eyes at her own sputtering.

"Then what's this about, you sound anxious."

Bella pressed her eyes shut before she spewed out the words in one breath, "Did you know Edward started a business with Dad's money?" Bella listened intently, but all she heard was breathing from the other end. "Jazz?"  
"So he's told you."

Bella huffed out a sigh, "You knew, so why did no one tell me? I think I deserve to know that Dad had secret wishes after his death. "  
Jasper deftly avoided the subject, only pressing further, "How did Edward tell you, I hope he told you gently, because he sure as hell didn't do that with me when he said he was starting a business in Dad's memory. As if—" But her brother stopped himself.

"Jazz?" She asked.

"Never mind. So how did he tell you?"

"He didn't exactly tell me, yet, that is. I have an inkling he was waiting until our date tonight. But does Mom know about this?"

Jasper scoffed, "Yeah, she knows. After you left, and Dad's will was read, it was hard to hide once it was explained that one-fourth of Dad's inheritance was going to Edward. Mom was furious, and to this day, she's still pissed. She thought that money should have rightfully been ours instead of his business."

Bella went still. Somehow she expected nothing less from their mother, "And what do you think?"

"I was angry when he first told me; mostly that he ended up using your name in Dad's memory. But now I'm just disappointed he kept it from you."

She wavered, "I don't know how I feel about it. It's as though a secret piece of Dad was still here, and I never knew about it."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this but I see now that Edward did the most with the circumstances. I mean, he's helping kids for Christ sake. How could anyone stay angry at that?" Jasper said genuinely.

Bella pressed her lips together just thinking about Edward helping children all these years. And she had to admit it, he became that much more attractive in her eyes because of it. "Thanks, Jasper, see you soon."

"Hey Bells, I love you, you know that, right? So did Dad."

"I know. I love you too Jazz. Bye."

"Bye."

After she had heard the phone click, Bella hung up in a daze, bracing her hands against the cold counter as she stared at herself in the mirror. It seemed that even to this day, her dad still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

He never told her what he had planned for Edward. However, growing up, it was clear that Edward's parents weren't a part of his present, or interested in his future. And so Charlie had taken care of everything; perhaps even knowing what the eventual outcome of their relationship would be.

A quiet knock on the door pulled Bella from her thoughts as Angela poked her head in, "Hey, Iz, it's almost six, are you still going out?"

Bella glanced at her phone next to her seeing several texts from Edward waiting for the same answer. "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella emerged next with a clean body, freshly made up face and lightly curled hair.

"Wow, you clean up well," Angela announced from the couch. "I'm proud of you, by the way. This is a lot to take in, and you're going to confront it all. "

Bella inhaled, "Thanks. But I don't know how to broach the subject. How am I supposed to look at him now that I already know?"

Angela shrugged, "Like you always have. There's no reason anything should change."

"Whatever you say," Bella pressed her lips together and glanced at the clock. It was almost 7:00, and just as she was about to join Angela on the couch, there was a knock on the door.

Bella spun to Angela, "How did he get up here?"

Angela just gave her a smug smile, "I buzzed him up while you were still in the bathroom." She said, standing to give Bella a good shove towards the door, "Go get 'em, tiger."

"Wish me luck," Bella grumbled, but Angela only giggled when she opened the door to a neatly dressed and fantastic smelling Edward.

He wore a navy blue overcoat and pants with a crisp, white dress shirt underneath with the top button left open. And Bella's eyes flew to that junction of his neck where somehow his skin looked tanner than she remembered.

"Hi," He breathed, his eyes immediately scanning the tasteful, dark red dress Bella had taken much too long to choose, "Wow," His eyes went wide, "I didn't know it was possible, but you look more beautiful than you did this morning."

Bella felt a shy smile spread over her face, there was just too much of him, all too perfect and too delectable at the same time. And now that she knew about _Bella's Place_ , it made him some sort of untouchable stranger. "Thanks. You look great too."

Somehow, Edward detected the ounce of hesitation behind her words, "Is everything okay? You look nervous."

"Oh, I'm fine. It was just a long day today." Bella let out a breath, not sure how she let the words escape her mind. But he just gave her a warm smile.

"I get it, this morning feels like it was days ago already. But I'm happy to spend the rest of my day with you." Her answering nod was a bit too unnatural, but Edward didn't seem to notice. "You ready to go?"

"Of course, lead the way." Taking the arm he offered, his warmth immediately enveloped her, and it was an effort not to inhale his cologne as they headed down the stairs.

"I thought dinner and a movie was too cliché so instead—"He started as Bella gazed up at his freshly shaved face. She couldn't help but notice how it made his jaw sharper and his cheekbones more prominent. So much, in fact, that Bella got lost in the way his lips moved, "—Hope that's okay." He finished, without her knowing what he said in the first place.

"Huh?" Bella blinked at him, "Oh yeah, sounds good to me."

His brows furrowed, "Are you sure you're okay. You keep looking at me as if I'm going to explode or something." He paused once they reached the sidewalk. "If you don't want to go, just tell me."

Bella's mouth went dry, "No, I do. Maybe I'm just seeing you in a different light."

His eyes lingered as he followed to open her car door. But Bella quickly entered the sleek sedan before his damning eyes could strip the truth from her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The restaurant was dark and beautiful with lavish decorations and warm lighting, and Bella had trouble not smiling as Edward fed the hostess some money for a more private booth. And her smile only grew when she felt his hand on her back, gently letting her lead the way.

"So, how was the rest of your afternoon?" He asked once they were seated, and both ordered their drinks.

"Oh, fine. Did some work, and research. Nothing too interesting." Bella said,

crossing her legs to relax herself. And she could have sworn his eyes flashed to where the dress inched higher on her thigh.

He cleared his throat, "Research, huh? Is it for a future project or a present one?" He asked while reading the menu. But Bella's eyes were instead drawn to the way his knuckles clenched around the paper.

And then it clicked; he was about to tell her about _Bella's Place,_ by bringing up work. "Just some building references for a recent project. Like I said, nothing too important." Bella took a sip of her wine, "What about you?" She flicked her eyes from her own menu to him to measure his reaction, but he only shrugged.

"Like you, just work. I've had a lot to do after I got back from the cottage, and now it seems I have even more to get finished before the wedding."

She hummed around the rim of her wine glass, "Speaking of work. You have yet to tell me what it is exactly that you do."

Edward's eyes flared at her words, but it was a very different person that answered.

"Hello, I'm Heidi, and I'll be your waitress tonight." A breathless voice announced as Bella turned to see the pretty blonde's eyes glued to Edward. "What can I get for you?" Heidi's gaze grew heavy when he gave her a polite smile.

"Bella, do you know what you want yet?" Edward deftly avoided the waitress's sultry gaze, his own eyes remaining on Bella as he gestured for her to start.

And as Heidi visibly deflated, Bella tried to stifle a smile, "I'll have the grilled salmon and your Greek salad to start, please."

"I'll get the steak, medium rare, and the Greek salad for me too, please," Edward said with his eyes and smile on Bella, as Heidi nodded glumly while she collected the menus and turned to leave.

"Oh, and could she get more wine please." Edward pointed his eyes to Bella's glass, and Heidi's once bright expression went dim. "On second thought, just bring the bottle if that's not too much trouble. Thanks." Heidi pressed her lips together before finally leaving.

"So," Bella placed her hands on the table, "See what I mean? You dazzle everyone you meet." She said with a nod to the waitress.

He shook his head with a smile, "I'm sorry if she upset you. Do you want me to have her fired for flirting with a customer that was clearly taken?" He teased.

Bella scoffed, "Fired is a bit much don't you think?"

Edward let out a loud laugh, one that sent Bella following until Heidi arrived with a bottle of wine. "Here you are sir, is there anything else?" She fluttered her lashed for once last try, as Edward's face flattened.

"No, Thank you," He cut, and Bella could have sworn Heidi started to pout as she scurried away.

Bella pressed her lips together, "You might need to learn how to refuse people a bit better. She's probably crying in the back right now."

Edward just shook his head as he poured her wine glass fuller than what was probably acceptable.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Edward Cullen?" She perked a single brow.

Edward let out a low chuckle, "And what if I am."

Bella's brows rose even higher, surprised he had admitted that much. "Really? Any particular reason?" She sounded seductive to her own ears, but as Edward ran a hand through his hair, she knew what was on his mind.

"Not particularly. I just want to recreate last night if that's even possible."

Bella broke into laughter, and when she looked back up, Edward was smiling at her, "Does that make me a bad person?" He asked, leaning back in his booth, and Bella could have sworn his foot brushed her calf.

"I don't think so, but it's probably best for Heidi that I stay as sober as possible. I get a little jealous when I'm drunk."

"Is that so?" Edward said with dark eyes. "We might just have to test that eventually."

Bella forced her eyes from him as their food arrived. "We just might."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The finished the rest of their dinner with relaxed conversation, but each time Bella prodded about careers or jobs, Edward deftly avoided the subject.

And as they left the restaurant hand in hand, she started to wonder if he would tell her at all.

"Edward, where are we going?" Bella asked once they passed downtown instead of uptown as her thoughts drifted to what they had done the previous morning. The way he kissed her, and the way he felt when she straddled his—

"—A movie, remember? But the one we're seeing is rather special."

Bella blinked, "But I thought you said a dinner and a movie was cliché."  
"Oh, this one is better than most, I promise," Edward said just as a Lake Michigan came into view.

"A movie in a park? I had no idea they even did this anymore." Bella said as they parked.

"That's right; I hope you're not disappointed. I thought it was a good way to enjoy the nice weather before it leaves us."

Bella smiled as they exited the car; looking onto the expanse of grass and trees there was a giant screen projected on one of the brick buildings on the harbor. And there was a slew of couples already spread out on blankets. "No, I'm not disappointed." She turned to see Edward bending over, rummaging in the trunk of his car as he emerged with a cooler and a stack of blankets.

"You planned all of this?"

He gave her a shrug, but she could see he was proud of himself, "Is that so hard to believe? I remember how much you liked the drive-in we frequented."

Bella remembered that place all too well, and what they usually wound up doing in the back of Edward's car—

And by the look on his face, he was thinking just the same.

"I'm just so flattered you did all of this for me." She said.

He only stepped closer; she having to tip her head back to see him, "The fact that it was for you Bella, that's why I did it."

She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat: for what she already knew … for what he had yet to tell her. He had done so much already, and it was so overwhelming it made her chest tighten.

Edward closed the tiny space between them, forcing Bella's back to press against the cool car as he swiped a thumb across her cheek.

Heat filled the places where he touched her, and even though a stack of blankets and a small handheld cooler, separated them, she had never felt closer to him.

And when he closed the final space, she didn't bother keeping her lips from parting as he pressed his mouth against hers. His tongue enveloped hers with lazy warmth, and the pleasure made her toes curl.

He pulled away too soon, but a satisfied smirk now lived on his face, "Come on, or we'll miss the movie."

They weaved through the crowd of people until they found a secluded spot to sit right under a tree.

Bella sat next to Edward, content to steal a bit of his warmth as the night grew chilly.

"Are you cold?" He asked, just as Bella shivered under the blanket they shared.

"A bit." She admitted with a shrug.

He just spread his legs wider; lifting the blanket so she could sit between them.

"Thanks," She murmured as he rested a hand against her stomach, the other barely touching her outer thigh.

They were content to share the wine and snacks Edward had brought while the screen was lit with a classic, concession stand advertisements. Otherwise, it was completely dark under their private tree.

Bella crisscrossed her legs under the blanket despite the dress, and leaned in closer, soaked up the warmth of Edward's chest against her back, "What movie are we watching? Or is that a surprise too." She asked over her shoulder

Even in the dim light, she could see him smiling down at her. "Sorry, but that's part of the surprise too."

"Really," Bella pressed her lips together, even as she felt his hand drift higher on her leg. "Is it a classic film, or something new?" She made an effort to ask, even though her stomach clenched at his touch.

She felt him lean closer, until his lips were at her ear, "It's something I'm sure you'll enjoy." His breath was hot against her skin, and she closed her eyes at the sensation.

He pulled away, but his hand tightened against her abdomen, "Let's see if you can guess it from the opening alone."

"Okay, let's." She glanced up at him, "And what do I get if I guess it right?"

He pursed his lips, "Oh, I don't know. What is it that you want, Bella?" His voice caressed the two syllables of her name, but Bella just answered smoothly.

"I want to know what you do for a living. Among others things that could happen later tonight."

She felt him stiffen, the thumb that was stroking the skin of her thigh going still.

"You don't think I haven't noticed you keep dodging the subject every time I bring it up?"

He deflated with a sigh, "I'm sorry. I keep avoiding the topic. It's only because I'm afraid you won't like me once I tell you what that is."

"I don't think that's possible." Bella spun in his lap to tilt his gaze towards her and to see him better; Edward seeming to lean into the touch. "We've been through too much for your career to stop us now."

He blinked in what she guessed was relief, kissing her hand before she withdrew it. "Okay then. Here it goes." He took a deep breath, "After your father died and you left, I was a wreck."

Bella felt her wine glass still in her hand and her heart go silent.

"I didn't know what I was going to do; didn't know if I wanted to swim anymore; I didn't even want to go to college at all. But then I got a phone call from your family's lawyer to come and hear Charlie's last will and testament read." Edward's shoulders tensed slightly as he continued.

"So I did. Jasper and Renee were there, of course, but I saw they had no idea why I was there—that was until Charlie's investments came into play."

"Oh," Was all Bella could say. She knew the outcome of this story, but it was something else entirely to hear and see it explained by him.

"It was revealed that your father had set money away for me; different than yours, Jasper's or Renee's, and most of all, a secret from all of you."

Bella let out a breath, and Edward continued, "This was all news to me, mind you. But your mother was absolutely furious; Jasper too was shocked. Because it turned out that your father had set up a trust for me, and the money could be used for anything. College, housing: anything."

"Okay," Bella murmured while taking a hefty sip of her wine.

Edward could have retired on the money that Charlie had given him if it was anything close to what he had left Bella and Jasper.

"But—." Edward stopped to give her a wary look, "How is it that you're not mad, or at least shocked about this?"

She bit her lip, but she couldn't stop the words from spilling forward, "I know Edward. I know about _Bella's Place._ "

He released a sigh, his hands pausing as he roughly wiped his face, "How long have you known?"

"Just today—and I found out all on my own. Well, with a little help from the internet that is." She said with a sheepish shrug.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I wanted to tell you yesterday. I wanted to tell you the first time I saw you in that bar. But I kept stopping myself, afraid that you would hate me for it. And believe me; it's been killing me keeping it from you. Every minute I pushed you away, I was really fighting with myself."

"Really?" Bella said, taking another hefty sip of wine. All those times at the cabin when he acted cold or aloof, he was at war with himself. And being at Charlie's favorite place on earth probably didn't help with the weight of it all.

"So," He continued, "There it is. I owe my entire life to you and your father. And is been eating me up inside that you didn't know, but most of all that you haven't known—" He turned to her finally, so much emotion living in that gaze "—that I did it all for you."

Bella felt her lips shake, but instead of saying the words that she couldn't she kissed him; deep and strong, hoping that it could convey what she felt for him.

For the boy she had fallen in love with when she was just seventeen. And now, the man that he had become; the man that had helped to save her from her own guilt and despair.

She pulled away, and she could see the relief materialize in his features, "I see you for what you are, Edward." His eyes flashed to hers, "You are a caring, compassionate, hard working man. A man that I—"

Bella swallowed before saying the words, but Edward just shook his head, "You don't have to say it now. I know what you're feeling because I'm feeling it too. But we have plenty of time."

She nodded, lips slightly wobbly, but her chest seized with how much she truly cares for him. "If that's so, then I change my stipulations for our bet."

He looked taken aback as he pulled her closer, "Really? And what's that?"

Bella didn't think about the bluntness of her words, only looked him square in the eyes and said. "I want you to fuck me."

All at once, Edward's eyes went wide, and then dark. His breathing ceased, but she could feel his heart rate double. But he was ultimately unmoving as she continued,

"Your apartment or mine, I don't care. But I want it tonight because I can't wait any longer. I want to be yours."

The hand that was on her thigh tightened, making the fabric underneath his grip bunch; ultimately raising her dress even higher underneath their blanket.

"Are you sure you want to be talking like that?" He groaned so only she could hear.

She turned to see his eyes were on the screen, but his features were bunched in concentration. "Oh, I think I do." Bella drawled, shifting so that his hand was mere inches away from her soaking wet core.

She wore no panties underneath, a decision she initially made because it would ruin the lines of her dress. But now her arousal would be more than evident if only Edward trailed his fingers a bit lower. And then there would be no stopping him from bringing her to a climax right in the middle of a park.

Edward finally looked to her, his gaze seeming to strip her bare before he swept back her hair so his lips had better access to her ear, "What would you do if I took you right here and now?"

Just as his words sunk in, she felt the gentle swipe of his thumb across her inner thigh, making her stomach clench in anticipation. And all at once she melted against him, turning so that her back was once more flush with his front.

"I would say—" She broke off with a gasp just as Edward's fingers drifted dangerously close to where she wanted him the most.

"—What?" He teased her with his words, just as she felt him swipe a finger along her pussy. And Bella could have moaned out loud if it weren't for the people surrounding them.

"Fuck, you don't have anything on underneath, do you?" Edward groaned against her hair. And even as every single stranger remained oblivious to what was transpiring, Bella felt deviously bad.

So she turned to Edward, his eyes alight with more lust than she had ever seen, and murmured into his ear, "Absolutely nothing underneath—and I'm dripping wet, just for you."

She watched his eyes glaze over, "Fuck, baby."

Bella felt more wetness at his words, her own eyes growing heavy with an overwhelming amount of need: a need for him, as she spread her legs wider.

"Shit, you're so fucking wet for me." Edward groaned as he dragged a finger along her pussy, yet avoiding that bundle of nerves that would send her spiraling.

Edward's breathing was heavy against her neck as he slowly inserted a finger inside her.

They shared a groan when his entire index finger was sheathed, Bella throwing her head again his chest in a gasp, "Edward."

"You feel so good," Edward murmured, pulling her earlobe between his teeth, "I can't wait to be inside you. To feel you wrapped around me."

Bella fought to keep silent, but let out a long moan as Edward started an agonizing pace: in and out, while his lips and tongue trailed from her jaw to her collarbone and back again.

Bella's eyes shut at the sensation of flushing heat through her veins, making her skin ignite, and senses flare. But she somehow managed to breathe, "More."

Slow and distracted, she wound her hand behind her to find his cock hard and straining in his pants. She waited for his reaction, but he only tilted her head back to capture her lips with his.

"I want you so god damn much," He groaned into her mouth, just as he added a second finger.

Bella arched with a moan, immediately, her eyes searching for anyone who might have heard.

"Shhh, don't worry, no one's watching us."

And suddenly, Bella couldn't have cared less, and just let go.

"That's it, baby." Edward murmured as she slumped against his chest, allowing her body to relax as his fingers pumped faster and harder. "That's it, come for me, Bella."

She hummed as he started to rub her clit, all the while keeping the two fingers inserted inside her. "You like that, baby? You like the feeling of my fingers inside you?"

She threw her head back against his shoulder, Edward taking the opportunity to lavish his tongue and teeth along her throat.

"Fuck, fuck." She whispered like a prayer, "Fuck, I'm coming."

"That's it, baby. Come for me."

And his words were the final push over into oblivion, as Bella writhed against his body. Edward kept his fingers working furiously to force every wave of pleasure from her, while his other hand pressed against her abdomen; pulling her closer against him.

His mouth was a wonder as his tongue devoured every moan and gasp that Bella gave him during the climax until she remained completely spent against his chest.

"Holy shit." She breathed.

"Couldn't have said it any better." He chuckled, planting a soft kiss on her shoulder just as he removed his fingers from inside her.

Bella turned just as he put the two digits in his mouth, and hummed at the taste of _her_. And just like that, Bella was desperate for him.

"How about we—" She trailed off as he perked his brows"—skip the movie? And you just let me win the bet anyway."

He gave her a feral smile, "Couldn't have said it any better."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I appreciate every single one of you, and waiting for my ever slowing updates. But now that the holidays are over, the remaining few chapters will be on time! So once again, thanks for reading and reviewing, I adore every single on of you. And a huge thanks to my amazing supportive beta, SunFlowerfran, I could not do this without you!**

Edward and Bella did their best to clean up as fast as possible, wrapping the blankets in one pile while stuffing the rest in the cooler.

Some neighboring couples gave them a judgmental glance, but Bella only suppressed a smile and met their stares.

It was then she saw the previews fade into the first shot of the movie: a beach scene with an unforgettable music backtrack…

"I can't believe," She said before looking to Edward. "You brought me to a showing of Grease."

Sure enough, the screen melted into John Travolta and Oliva Newton-John embracing in the sunshine, as the cheesy music came to a climax as Edward turned to look.

But more importantly, Bella knew what the movie represented, since it was the first movie they saw together when they were merely teenagers.

Edward turned and gave her a hearty smile, "It's lucky I found a showing at all. Good memories, huh?" He said.

She nodded and let him pull her into a hug. And it was then, inhaling the mixture of pine and musk that was completely Edward, did Bella realize though all their changes and tragedies, they had still found each other.

And how happy she was that they did.

"Let's get out of here, huh?" Edward murmured into her hair, his warmth lulling her back into her previous state of arousal.

Bella looked up to see green eyes staring down at her as she tugged him closer, " Yes, let's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They entered Edward's place in steady anticipation; the subtle lighting and warm space making the heat in her core spread.

"Do you want a drink? I have beer and wine." Edward called from the kitchen, leaving Bella to take in the impressive living area once more.

More candles stood on the coffee stand and end tables, and gave Bella the impression that Edward had planned the evening perhaps a bit too well.

"I'll take a glass of wine, thanks," Bella called over her shoulder, stepping over to the wall of windows that framed downtown Chicago.

"Enjoying the view?" Edward said softly after a minute of Bella being alone with her thoughts; handing her a glass of wine from behind.

"It's breathtaking. How long have you lived here?" She asked only to grow warmer when he rested a hand on her hip.

"I've lived here for about two years. But I've lived in Chicago for more than five years now."

"It's odd, don't you think, that we've been living in the same city for so long, and not even knowing it." She hummed, craning her neck so she could look at his eyes. "What kind of odds are those?"

"To tell you the truth, it wasn't exactly fate, Bella."

"What?" She spun in his arms to look up at him.

"Jasper told me where you were, and I made plans to move. Don't ask me why. But I figured if you moved on to bigger and better things, then I should do the same." He resigned with a sigh.

Bella felt a smile tug at her lips, her hands coming up to wrap around the collar of his shirt, "Somehow I like that version better."

He harrumphed out a laugh, "What, you like the idea of me pining after you so much that I followed you out here?"

"No," Bella contradicted, "I like that all this time," She trailed a finger along his jaw, watching with pride when his eyes clouded over, "When I thought you were miles away in some other part of the country, planning your wedding, or having your first child with someone else—"His hands clenched at her lower back; a silent confirmation that he never would have done such a thing"—That you were really here. Walking the same streets, sharing the same air, seeing the same sights; perhaps even hoping one day that one of those sights would be me."

"How did you know?" Edward whispered into her ear with a chuckle, forcing her gaze upwards.

"Because I was hoping the same thing." She answered solemnly.

He gave her a faint smile, but she saw what lay in those eyes as he pulled her impossibly closer. Relief that she had felt the same, that perhaps she loved him as much as he loved her.

Bella cupped his face with a soft hand and brought his lips to hers.

The kiss was slow but furious as molten lava, and she melted accordingly. Their lips couldn't taste or tease the others fast enough, both of them a frenzy of tongue and teeth that sent her mind absolutely spinning.

"Bedroom," Edward rumbled between kisses, Bella suddenly unable to feel enough of him as she humped in agreement.

And as soon as she felt his hands on her ass, she let Edward lift her against him before nimbly navigated them to his massive bed.

"As much as I love this dress, it needs to come off right now," Edward ordered, the bite in his voice sending her heart racing.

"The zipper's in the back," Bella fought to reach it herself, but to no avail.

Luckily Edward spun her around with the twist of his hands, Bella letting out a small squeak at the speed of the movement.

He chuckled; his breath was hot on her neck, his hands as light as feather touches as he finally dragged the zipper down her back.

Bella allowed the dress to slowly shed, and since she wore no underwear at all, not even a bra; the cool air kissed the skin of her completely naked body.

And even as she heard Edward let out a breath, heat flushed to her face at the thought of being completely naked with him.

"You're so beautiful Bella,"

She clenched her eyes shut at the words, letting them echo against her mind before turning back around. His face was a mix of awe and lust, as he pulled her lips to his, Bella letting every conscious thought materialize as his tongue sang against hers.

"I believe you're a little overdressed," She said a little breathless, but Edward only smiled as her fingers furiously unbuttoned his shirt.

She trailed her hands from his shoulders down to the waistband of his pants, his skin smooth and tan. He shivered at her touch, and Bella's confidence flared.

But suddenly, Edward's arms were linking around her thighs, and lifting her into the air only to place her on the bed behind them.

"Lie back, baby." He prodded gently with a kiss, and Bella hesitantly obliged.

"What are you doing?" She propped herself on her elbows, curious as to what he was waiting for as he shed his shoes, socks, and shirt. Unfortunately, he kept his pants on.

"Just relax," He answered with a smirk as he climbed onto the massive bed, "I'm going to do what I've wanted to do all night: to taste you."

Her eyes widened as Edward revealed a feral smirk, lifting her leg and cupping her calf to kiss the arch of her foot. Bella let her arms go slack, and her head fall back as Edward continued with a hum, his wicked lips gradually trailing to her calf, then her knee…each time he progressed, he would switch and give the same treatment to the other leg.

And suddenly Bella knew what he was up to, as she let out a whimper when he placed a wet kiss on her upper thigh.

"I've been dreaming of you spread out like this for years." His eyes met hers as he opened her legs wider, his eyes going black when he saw what Bella knew was her embarrassingly wet pussy.

"Hmmm, just like this." He murmured out loud, dragging his index finger along her aching core. She arched against his touch.

That seemed to please him as he trailed a hand along her stomach, pulling himself upwards just to kiss the swell of her breasts. "I've been dreaming of these too."

Bella gasped when his mouth wrapped around her already peaked nipple; his hand gently pulling and tweaking her other breast.

And all she could do was moan and sigh as he continued to lavish at her chest, when suddenly, he removed his mouth with a quirk of his brows.

"But let's not forget the main event," He growled onto her mouth, biting her bottom lip softly before his head disappeared once again.

But then she felt his mouth at the dip of her stomach, his tongue swirling against the skin of her abdomen as her hands came to wrap into his hair while the callouses of his hands scraped against her sides.

But he receded even lower, his hair falling from his forehead to tickle at her flesh. Bella jumped with a gasp and felt the rasp of his chuckle against her skin when finally, she felt him at the apex of her thighs. Her head was unable to move to watch him when his tongue tasted her in one long swipe.

"Oh, God." She moaned, a ripple of pleasure skyrocketing though her body

Edward delved in, his tongue furious as he continued to suck and lick and hum her into oblivion. All the while, his hands, if not teasing at her breasts or massaging the sides of her torso, were pumping inside of her, working to extract every ounce of her climax as they spiraled; one right after the other.

"Edward," She gasped after the third orgasm brought by his mouth and fingers, "Please, I want you. Please." By now, she was past begging and praising any entity that she knew of because now she wanted him. All of him.

Bella watched his head pop from between her legs, a sight she knew she would never grow tired of.

"Take off your pants." She ordered, and he smirked as Bella scooted closer and he came to his knees in front of her. " _Please_ , take your pants off, I mean."

"Wouldn't you rather do it yourself?" He grinned as Bella gave him a long look.

"Asshole." She mumbled, his laugh warm against her bones as she worked on unbuckling his belt.

But he just stepped off the bed and shed the clothing quicker than Bella ever could have, yet all she could look at was the impressive bulge in his boxer briefs.

Her mouth went dry as Edward crawled back onto the bed. But she halted him before he could reach her completely. His brows rising in question as her gaze fell to his hips.

He nodded, Bella rising onto her own knees to place her hands across his chest before slowly trailing downwards, "I guess I can do this last part."

He only pulled her into a kiss, his tongue swirling with hers as she delved her hands into his waistband.

Bella watched with rapt attention as he sprung free, and immediately, she had to touch him.

He let out a long groan as she wrapped a hand around his length, his cock, the smoothest silk, wrapped around the hardest steel.

"Bella," He exhaled, as she started to move her hand up and down, reveling in how his eyes closed shut, and his mouth fell open.

She bit her lip in concentration as Edward sat back, and his head fell against the pillow. But he was watching her when she slowly circled her thumb around his tip.

He sucked in a breath and bucked his hips into her hands, a feral smile spreading across her lips.

"Wicked thing," Edward scolded with his own grin. But it was one that soon vanished when Bella lowered her mouth to him.

The sounds of his groans and gasps spurred her further as she took as much of him as she could, the rest she encircled with her hand.

"Oh God, Bella," He groaned when she circled the tip of his cock with her tongue; humming in contentment when he fisted his hand into her hair. "Keep this up, and I'm not going to last."

Bella just worked harder, until Edward let out a long groan, "Come here you,"

He hauled her to him, immediately covering her body with his own, his lips smothering hers.

"What are we going to do with you?" He growled, propping himself onto his elbows to brazenly drag his eyes along her body.

Bella hid her smile and feigned thoughtfulness, "I have a few ideas."

Edward rumbled in agreement against the skin of her jaw, tilting her head back to have access to her throat while his hands wandered along her breasts, "Then tell me. I remember a certain word you used earlier tonight."

Bella knew exactly what word he was referring to when she had told him she wanted him to fuck her, but her breath hitched as Edward aligned himself just enough to tease at her entrance, and was unable to gather herself enough to answer.

His mouth, however, was insistent at the peak of her breasts, his arms braced on either side of her body giving her a delicious view of his rippling arms, "Tell me what you want, Bella." He murmured into her skin, his voice insistent.

Her core flared in excitement before she met his stare, "I want you to fuck me."

He growled in approval, "Then allow me."

Bella had no time to think of her own smug reply because the time for talking was over.

She felt him prodding at her entrance, both of them groaning softly as Edward trailed the tip of his cock along her pussy, "Fuck, you feel so good already."

Bella warmed to his words, and the feeling of anticipation, but every part of her stilled when slid in.

His pace was agonizing slow at first, Bella assuming he was allowing her to adjust to the length of him, because God knows there was plenty.

She gasped when he was finally sheathed inside of her, but Edward's face was knit with concentration as his hand came to cradle her head for a crushing kiss.

Bella put every ounce of love and praise into that kiss, for the man he had become, and the life they would start anew, together.

Her hands were spun into his hair, unable to feel him close enough, unable to have enough of him.

And Edward too, seemed to be pouring every ounce of himself into where their tongues stroked, their teeth nipped, and lips sucked: for the woman who he had found, when it seemed like he never would.

When he finally released her lips, Edward went to work, slowly pulling out before gradually bringing his hips deeper than before.

She threw her head sideways to see his back flexing and sloping above her with each movement, while she spread her hands across his back to feel for herself how Edward's body moved above her.

He groaned roughly as Bella's hands slid from his shoulders down the slope of his ass, urging for more, begging for more.

"Faster," She breathed, feeling her breasts start to bounce with the power of each thrust, "Oh, yes, right there, oh—" Bella gasped as Edward filled her to that point where she was sure they were one; no longer two separates but bonded together.

The noises that were coming out of her mouth were incomprehensible as Edward quickened his pace, even then, somehow understanding the coil inside of her that was about to snap.

"That's it, Bella, come for me," Edward growled, his hand coming down to rub at her clit. Bella bowed upwards as she came hard, feeling herself clench along him as he worked her through to the very end.

And just as she recovered, her body still swimming with the aftermath, did Edward cradle her in his arms … and suddenly she found herself on top of him.

He stroked her thighs in encouragement, as she felt him inside her even more than before. The new position allowed Bella to feel every inch of him, as she started to move once more.

Edward watched her with rapt attention, his gaze setting her aflame with each passing second. There were no words for what she saw in his eyes, but it made her feel alive as she threw her head back and increased her pace.

Edward's hands came to grasp her hips with a moan, "Just like that, baby. That's it, Bella."

She opened her eyes and leaned forward to take his mouth with hers, wanting to consume every inch of him. And he just clutched her closer, their lips and hips working in unison, as Bella felt another climax approach once more.

"I'm going to come," She breathed into him.

He hummed at her words, his hands everywhere from her shoulders, hips, and ass with each pounding stroke until she started to unravel atop him.

Bella couldn't get enough, from his hands at her breasts, and his tongue at her mouth. With every wave of pleasure that came, Edward forced each and every ounce from inside her

"Ah, fuck." He roared as he finally came, long and true and sheathed inside of her.

Their breathing remained ragged; their bodies limp and spent. However, Edward only clutched her closer.

No words were necessary; everything had silently been said with their bodies.

There would be time for talking tomorrow.

 **A/N There it is! Hope you liked it, and now that they have taken the final plunge, there will be much more lemons! Even though we still have to meet Rene, and the drama with the wedding, our E and B will endure it together :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N A few more chapters and this story should be finished. Thank you readers and reviewers, this fanfic has taught me so much as a writer, and I plan to get better and better to deliver even more variations of Edward and Bella for you to enjoy. And thanks as always to my beta SunFlowerfran :)**

Bella woke up to the most pleasant feeling of warmth; so much of it wrapped around her and breathing softly into her neck. In fact, she was so content she was positive she never wanted to move for the rest of her life.

"You're awake." A rough voice murmured from behind her, "Which means it's time for breakfast."

She closed her eyes as Edward's hand swept down her side, and back up again. It was difficult not to purr in response, "Can't we stay here just a bit longer?" She asked before craning her neck to look up at him.

His hair was a mess, probably due to the amount of times she tugged and pulled at it over the course of the evening; but he just gazed down at her; his expression that of sleepy satisfaction.

Bella's eyes glazed over just thinking of how many times she had reached climax last night. Apparently, both of them wanted to make up for lost time, and it made for one very long night.

"I remember saying just the same thing when we were in that tent together." He groaned, and Bella's muscles went taut at the memory. So many raw emotions were shed that weekend, accompanied by a lot of confusion.

"Yeah, before I mentioned reality not being important and you bolted on me." Bella answered.

She heard him release a deep sigh, "I'm sorry, I know I say it a lot. But truly, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was scared of what would happen once we faced our real lives. Even though I joked about the fact, I was really afraid to put myself out there."

Bella arched to look at him again, his eyes soft and warm, none of the man she first dealt with on that camping trip. "I forgive you." She leaned up to give him a gentle kiss, " I forgive the fact that we are both a bit messy when it comes to putting ourselves out there. But we're learning, right?"

He nodded, his eyes flicking down to her lips. "We really can't stay here any longer, no matter how much I want to." He kissed the side of her mouth, then her jaw, and then her ear, "because I have to work and finish packing," He said as Bella lay back with a huff. But he just moved over her to force her eyes to his. "And I suspect you do too."

"Don't remind me. I still have a project to catch up on, and I haven't even packed for the wedding yet." She said with a sigh, yet her eyes were unable not to watch as he pushed himself off the bed to pull on some pants.

Bella unabashedly propped her head with her hand to watch the way his back rippled and stretched as he bent; a heavy reminder of what previously transpired.

"Why is it that you're always the party pooper?" She called.

His brows rose with a slow grin as he turned, "Oh really? Ms.-I-have-a-plan-for-everything. I know you'll be angry with yourself for stalling later, so I'm just saving us both when our real lives inevitably catch up to us. So we can enjoy the cabin and make up for what happened last time. "

"Oh, all right. When you put it that way." She rolled her eyes and pushed herself onto her elbows, this time Edward was watching as she pulled the sheet around her naked body, his jaw going just a bit slack at her bare feet and legs still peeking from underneath.

Bella turned her head to catch him staring, "Are you sure you want to go back to reality?" A variation of those words had once made him push her away, but his eyes only turned dark before growling, "Eventually yes, but right now, all I want is you back in that bed." He said, before scooping her up in his arms and returning right where they started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how was it?" Angela asked with risen brows from the kitchen after Bella had gotten back to her apartment. She had finally let Edward's place after another two rounds of sex: one on Edward's bed, and another completely for Bella while in the shower.

She just sat down on the couch with an exasperated sigh, as Angela handed her a cup of coffee and joined her, "That good huh? How many times did you guys fuck?"

"Jesus, Ang." Bella shook her head, but her roommate just waited patiently. "But to answer your question. A lot."

Angela continued to wait.

"I lost count okay?"

Angela almost spit out her coffee as her eyes went wide, "Jesus Christ Bella, you lost count? Please tell me you're joking."

Bella shook her head, "No, it's as if we couldn't get enough of each other, after pushing each other away for so long in one way or another; we just kept going." Bella let out a breath at the memory, "And his stamina was—" She cut herself off, but Angela gave her a long look.

"Why is it you've avoided this guy for this long? He sounds like fucking superman in bed!" Angela scolded.

"I don't know why I've avoided him. I feel stupid now. But we've come to terms with all that. And now that the wedding is next, that means seeing my mother."

"How long has it been?" Angela asked quietly like she was afraid the question would upset Bella if said any louder.

"Since we've all been together? Almost ten years now. I would try to call from time to time during the first few years, but all contact eventually just fizzled out."

"Wow," Angela sat back, and Bella just nodded. Putting it into words made her chest became heavy with the thought of the coming week. She hoped that her mother would forgive her once Bella explained and apologized, but then again, knowing Renee, that was a slim chance.

"When you were younger, what did she think of you and Edward?" Angela asked hesitantly.

"She didn't like him." Bella bit her lip before continuing, the memories of her teen years surging like an open floodgate, "I think it was because my father treated Edward like another son, which in my mother's mind meant he was trying to replace Jasper. My brother had always been my mother's favorite, and she didn't like my swimming career taking so much of my father's time, let alone Edward."

"Geez, Iz, I'm so sorry," Angela said with rare softness.

Bella shrugged, "I don't blame her, she was doing what she thought was right for her children."

"So are you and Edward going as a couple to the wedding?"

"We haven't discussed as much, but I want to, and I think he does too. Last night solidified what we knew we felt for each other. And we're both done running away from it."

Angela let out a long breath, "Amen sister."

Bella turned her head to see Angela smiling, as she raised her coffee in salute, "To new beginnings." She announced.

"To new beginnings," Bella answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After packing, Bella spent the rest of her day finishing work so she could enjoy the wedding without having to worry about anything else. She tried not to think of Edward before she left for her flight to Michigan that evening. That was getting harder and harder with each text they sent one another.

Just then, her phone dinged, and sure enough, it was another text from him.

 _ **How many dresses did you pack?**_

Bella tried to reign in her smile, but to no avail, _That's quite the random question. What are you planning to do with the answer?_

Pleased with her response, Bella returned to work, only to hear her phone ring a second later.

 _ **Why, what did you think I was going to do with the answer?**_

Bella huffed at his words before responding, _Never mind. I packed a few. Now stop bothering me, I'm trying to get some work done before I leave._

Bella watched the phone for a second after she sent it, before finally resigning herself back to her task.

But sure enough, there was a ding a moment later.

 _ **One last question, then I promise I'll let you go. What are you wearing to the rehearsal dinner?**_

Bella eyed the text in confusion, _I don't know, some sort of nice dress. Like I said, I packed a few._

 _ **You'll have to give me more than that, Bella.**_

 _Fine! It's strapless and blue, is that enough?_ Thoroughly confused now, she watched the screen for his answer.

 _ **Yes. Thank you.**_

Bella set her phone down, before hesitating and picking it back up again, _Are you going to tell me what that was about?_

She watched those three dots come up until: _**I thought you wanted me to stop bothering you.**_

She rolled her eyes, _I did, but now you've piqued my interest._

 _ **I knew I would. But it's a surprise, so you'll have to wait.**_

Bella scowled at the screen. _Meanie, you did that on purpose._

 _ **You know me too well. But I'll see you in Michigan tomorrow. Maybe if you give me something, I'll give you a hint.**_

Bella bit her lip as she read on, and her stomach flared as she stared at the screen. Oh, he was full on flirting now. _And what did you have in mind?_

She waited anxiously until his response popped onto the screen as glanced at the clock. _**Use your imagination.**_

Unable to hide her smile, she thought of many things she could do that would spur Edward to share his secret.

 _Oh, I have many ideas that would get you talking._

 _ **Hmmm, care to share?  
**_ Bella paused, her fingers hovering over the screen before a smile overtook her features. _Unfortunately, it's a secret. You'll just have to wait until we're in Michigan._

 _ **Evil thing.**_

 _You started it. But now I have a flight to catch. See you tomorrow?_

 _ **See you tomorrow. Safe flight Bella.**_

She glanced at the clock once more, just as Angela poked her head through the door, "Ready to get back to the great lakes?"

Bella spun from her desk and grabbed her suitcase, thinking of all the things she wanted to set right. "Absolutely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella's flight was uneventful, and she was happy to land in Grand Rapids just as the sun was setting. It was a quick plane ride over Lake Michigan, but in her mind, much better than driving.

And she was happy to start her two-hour drive across the state, to get back to the rustic charm of the cottage, and see everyone again, to really spend time with them, with Edward, and just be family again.

But every time she thought of seeing her mother, Bella's stomach dropped because even after hours of travel, she had come up with absolutely zero of an explanation for Renee. And God knows her mother would want one. And just an apology would not be suitable; it would be groveling on Bella's part for her mother to allow her back into the family.

Bella released a deep breath and kept driving into the life she finally had to face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bella pulled into the drive of the Cabin, it was absolutely unrecognizable.

The pines in the front yard had lights strung from limb to limb, and she could only imagine what they would look like when lit. And the flowerbeds had been weeded and tended to and looked spectacular, and there were hanging baskets at each window.

And the Cabin itself was cleaner, tidier from the outside with newly washed windows and siding. Apparently, Alice and Jasper had been busy with wedding preparations.

There was no time for Bella to open the door before it was being thrown open for her.

"Bella, you're here!" Alice called, as a cheer erupted from out of the doorway.

"I made it!" Bella said with a smile, forgetting her suitcase and giving Alice a tight squeeze. "I've missed you guys, even after two weeks. I have so much to tell you."

Alice released her to give Bella an all too knowing stare, "Oh yes, I hear you and Edward have been busy."

Bella stepped through the doorway of the cottage for the second time in two weeks, and somehow, within that short time, things had changed. She had changed, for the better.

Because now, instead of seeing her father's belongings with pain and guilt, she saw them with happiness. She looked at them as memories she _did_ have instead of just the memories lost.

"Who's all here?" Bella dropped her belongings in the hallway to the guest room, appreciating the bright new furniture in the living room as well as the new flooring.

"It's just Emmett and Jasper for now since Rose is with Esme and Carlisle running errands."

Bella nodded as she turned around the room, "Gosh, you guys have been busy huh? I didn't know you were remolding the entire cabin for the wedding?"

Alice pursed her lips, "Funny you say that, as it turns out—"

"Bella-bean is here!" Jasper effectively interrupted Alice with a booming laugh, as Emmett followed with more of the same. Both had beers in their hands, and as Bella suspected, feeling every single on of them.

"Hi you two, long time no see, huh?" She teased after a hug from each.

Jasper's expression turned stern as he pointed with his beer, "Hey, we're making up for lost time, huh? No more of this disappearing for decades business anymore, you got me?"

Bella pressed her lips, "No more, I promise."

"So Belly, what do you say to a drink?" Emmett asked as he pulled her under his arm and followed everyone to the kitchen. "It's going to be one hell of a week, and we need to stay hydrated."

"You can say that again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella awoke to a not so friendly headache greeting her.

The previous night was spent with more drinking and more talking about old times, and Bella enjoyed every single minute of it; and every drink that came with it, too. Until everyone resigned themselves to head to bed before the chaos of the impending week began.

"Morning, you two," Bella called as she entered the kitchen, Jasper and Alice neatly dressed while she remained in her clothes from the night before. "Where are you two off to?"

"We have to go check on some last minute things in Alpena," Jasper said between mouthfuls of food.

"Alpena? Why so far?" Bella asked as her face drained of all color. That was at least an hour away, and their mother was arriving that morning. She would have to greet her, alone.

"It's the only town close enough we could get to cater, and make the cake. Everything else is local, but we just want to make sure everything is in line. We'll only be gone until the afternoon." Jasper said as his eyes remained on his cell phone.

Bella shifted on her feet, "Okay, so when is Mom coming in, does someone need to pick her up from the airport?"

"No, she said she's renting a car," Jasper answered, somehow oblivious to the tension that had settled over the room.

That was until Alice shoved Jasper with a warning glare.

Her brother's head shot up to Bella, "Shit, Bells, I wasn't thinking."

Alice stepped forward and placed her hands on her shoulder, "We can move our appointments back so you won't be alone. It's no problem, Bella."

"No," Bella raised her chin, "I'll be fine. I was going to have to do this sooner or later."

Jasper and Alice shared a wary look, "Edward comes today, right?" Jasper eased, "Maybe he'll get here in time to—"

"I'm not going to use Edward as a buffer. He doesn't deserve that."

Alice pressed her lips together, and if Bella didn't know any better, she thought maybe her friend was proud of her response.

"See you later, okay?"

Bella nodded with a wave. "Wish me luck."


	21. Chapter 21

Bella spent the rest of the day answering emails by the beach, silently dreading her mother's arrival. She had texted Edward just to have an outlet for her anxiety, but he had yet to answer.

And then Bella heard car doors.

She shot upright, her eyes flying to the back porch expecting to see her mother's judgmental stare.

And even though there was no one there, Bella still starting to fix her hair like an idiot, because, after all, this was Renee.

Appearances had always mattered, and Bella didn't imagine her reunion with her mother being in her cheapest bathing suit and knock-off sunglasses.

Then a person did emerge through the sliding glass door but was the opposite of Bella's mother.

"Ahoy, there!" Carlisle called down from the back porch, he and Esme carrying cases of wine and beer. And even from her distance, Bella could see their smiles.

"Hey!" Bella called in shock, her feet flying up the stairs in mere seconds to give them both a hug. "What are you two doing here?"

"Just stopping by. But it gets worse I'm afraid." Carlisle jerked his head behind him, "We also brought Emmett and Rosalie. Hope we're not imposing, we had to bring over the beer and wine for the wedding."

"Oh, no. You're not imposing at all!" Bella held open the door for them, peering through the cabin and the front door to see Emmett hauling more from the car. "I'm so happy to see you guys. I never got a chance to say goodbye before I left two weeks ago."

"Oh, no matter dear." Esme opposed with the flick of her wrist, "We're so happy to see you again. So happy about the wedding! It's just going to be a happy week."

Bella opened her mouth to reply, but Emmett came from behind, "Yes, yes. We're all so happy. Now can I get some more help with this alcohol?"

Bella and Esme shared a look, but Bella still helped Emmett heft all the cases out of the car until the job was done.

"Sorry to interrupt," Rosalie interjected just as Bella and Emmett finished, "But I need to steal Bella to try on her bridesmaid dress." Rosalie insisted, latching onto Bella's elbow with an iron grip.

Emmett held his hands up, "If anyone needs me, I'll be drinking by the beach."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Emmett shuffled passed, "Yeah, thanks for your help while us women plan this entire wedding." She called after him.

"I just ensured the success of the entire event by supplying the drinks. That's all that counts." Emmett said, already halfway through the door before Rosalie could throw something at him.

"Do you two need help? Rosie, you've been doing so much." Esme asked, with a knowing stare centered at her daughter.

"I'll let you know," Rosalie answered curtly with a smile, already dragging Bella into the guest bedroom before Carlisle and Esme could say another word.

Rosalie slammed the door with a bang, and before Bella could open her mouth and ask why the sudden rush, Rosalie turned to her. "I didn't want to tell you in front of my parents because I didn't want them to know just yet, but Jasper told me that your mother—"

A loud ring interrupted Rosalie and made Bella practically jump out of her skin.

Dimly registering that it was _her_ phone, Bella pulled it from her pocket to see Edward's name on the screen. "One sec."

"Hello?" Bella answered as Rosalie's gaze grew in understanding.

"Bella? Hey, how are you?" Edward's voice rushed from the other line.

"I'm good." She crossed her arms, "Is everything okay? You sound stressed."

"No, everything is not okay, actually. My flight got canceled. Some security scare, and I can't get a flight out until early morning."

"Oh," She murmured, clutching the phone closer just as Rosalie left with the quiet latch of the door. "Well, that sucks, but I'm glad you're safe. I guess, just get here when you can." The words sounded dull even to her own ears.

"Are you okay, Bella? You sound distant. Is your mother there?" His voice became protective, so quickly, in fact, it actually lifted some stress from Bella's own heart.

"No, she's still not here. Although I appreciate your concern, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be okay."

"You sure? I could drive up and be there late tonight." He offered, the words more enticing than he knew.

"No, I can handle her. I promise. This won't be the first or the last time I'll have to."

"Okay," He sighed, "But I'm still going to wish you luck. But until then, I'll be missing you." His voice grew deeper as if he was longing for Bella just as she longed for him.

"Miss you too." She responded wistfully, her throat catching with a few three words.

"Goodbye, Bella."

The click of the phone sent Bella's heart straight to her stomach. One more day without him by her side, one more day to face her mother alone.

But it was then she heard Rosalie's slightly nervous voice echo from the living room. "Renee, so nice to see you. How are you?"

Bella's eyes went wide; the phone dropping from her hand as she heard Renee's voice in person after almost ten years. "Just as well as I can be, I suppose." There was a pause, and then, "Where is Isabella, is she here?"

Bella could only imagine the look of disdain on her mother's face as she heard Rosalie bungling for an answer.

The only person who could make Rosalie falter like that was Renee.

"She's taking a nap, let me uh, wake her for you." Rosalie's nervous voice rang to her ears.

There was a quiet knock before Bella was met with Rosalie wearing the same expression as hers: pure fear.

"Your mother's here," Rosalie whispered as if Bella didn't hear every word that had just transpired.

"I know." Bella gulped, her eyes retreated to the door as if she could see through to the woman on the other side.

"I can tell her you're sleeping, Bella. This doesn't have to happen by yourself. We can wait for Jasper and—"

"No, I'm going now," Bella said with a deep breath, fixing the hem of the cheap dress that she had thrown over her even cheaper bathing suit. Well, it seemed as if this was happening one way or another.

She had never seen Rosalie so surprised when Bella finally opened the door to confront her mother after a decade of running.

Renee stood quietly looking out at the lake, her arms crossed and elbows bent; dressed in a sleek white dress, no doubt made by a top designer. And beyond the tightly styled, red-brown hair that Bella shared with her, and the perfectly applied makeup on that same face; fixed into that same sternness, she finally turned toward Bella.

"Isabella." Was all she said, as Renee surveyed her daughter carefully.

"Hello, Mother." Bella made a point to raise her chin higher, a movement her mother's keen eyes caught. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine." Renee deigned as she turned to her daughter fully, her gaze seeming to take note of Bella's haphazard appearance, "And how about you? How has your life been after leaving us?"

Bella's expression did not falter even as her heart became lodged in her throat. She would not let this woman get under her skin. Things had changed, most of all, Bella had changed.

"Yes, I am sorry I left you those years ago—"

"Ten years, to be exact." Her mother interrupted with a prim smile.

"Yes, ten years ago." Bella swallowed, "Either way, I am sorry. But what I did, it was what I had to do to heal. And I hope you can forgive me like Jasper has; like everyone else has." Bella finished; her words clear and strong.

"Clever of you, bringing your brother into this." Renee crossed her hands over each other, tilting her head as she continued, "And funny you say everyone else, because as I hear it, Edward didn't forgive you as easily as you'd like everyone to think."

The words tumbled through Bella's mind, before finding their permanence in her chest, "I know you want to point fingers, Mother. And I understand your anger, I really do, but Edward and I have reconciled our differences. And I'd appreciate if you'd stop dragging him into this. He's not to blame," Bella paused with the tilt of her eyes, "Although you've always liked doing that."

Renee pressed her lips together, the only sign that Bella's words had affected her. "Whatever you say, dear." Her mother gave her a tight smile, another shot at undermined Bella's confidence.

But she brushed it off easily with a shrug, "No matter what happened. I am happy to see you. I only hope we can get over our differences, if not for Jasper's sake." Bella finished before moving by her mother to pause at the door. "If you want me, I'll be down at the lake. I'm sure you remember your way around the cabin. Choose whatever guest bedroom you wish. Jasper and Alice should be back soon."

Bella pushed past with one final step.

If her mother was angry or disappointed, she had no idea as she made her way down to the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that was where Bella stayed: rocking silently on the end of the boat as her mind healed from what had just happened. She hoped that Rosalie had managed to escape her mother and that Alice and Jasper had come back from shopping. But eventually, she grew tiresome of looking up to the cabin.

So Bella drove the boat to the part of the lake where she knew she could relax.

The inlet was baked in sunshine; the inlet where they had first come to swim; even when she and Edward despised each other; where they had spent their camping trip. Now the perfect spot for Bella to enjoy the sound of the water, the feel of the sun, and try to forget the cold encounter with her mother.

And even though she had many other things she ought to be thinking of, Bella's thoughts always wandered to Edward; whether they could fit their lives together with such a complicated family dynamic. If they would make it fit at all…

 _I just met my mother after ten years. She was not happy._ Bella texted Edward; pressing the phone to her lips as she lay back against the cool cushion.

The answering ding was so quick it eased her into a smile.

 _ **Do you need me to drive up now? I can, Bella. Just say the words.**_

Biting her lip as she read the words, her gaze flitted towards the direction of the cabin.

 _No, I just wanted to let you know that it finally happened, and somehow, it went better and worse than I thought. If that even makes sense._

The answer was so fast, Bella knew he must have been stuck in a terminal somewhere, _**Better and worse? Let's put it this way, you're still alive, that's a win in my book.**_

Bella's chest lifted with the laugher that erupted, a welcome sound over the endless sludge that was left in her thoughts by Renee Swan.

Was Bella to expect Renee to act this way the entire week? Would it upset Jasper and Alice to know that there would perhaps be a permanent rift in the family, maybe forever?

But a chime interrupted her …

 _ **I know what you're thinking, and this won't last. Even your mother has a limit to how long she can hold a grudge.**_

She huffed out a laugh, _You're one to talk, I'm pretty sure the only person she hates more than me is you!_

She knew Edward would take the jab with a laugh since he had grown used to her mother's resentment with humor, while Bella dealt with it by running away.

 _ **Good to know one thing will never change. But she will always love you. Jasper and Alice will always love you.**_

For a moment, she thought he was going to say he loved her, but the screen remained. So instead, she asked. _Any updates on your flight? Still delayed?_

Bella knew it was unhealthy to hope, but still, her optimism lifted slightly while she waited for his answer.

 _ **I'll be there soon.**_

Letting out an audible groan of disappointment, Bella squinted out at the expanse of water before typing her reply.

 _I'm missing you more and more. Who knew I enjoyed your company this much?_

 _ **Good to know you haven't grown sick of me yet. I promise to make up for lost time when I get there ;)**_

Her stomach flared with heat, _Don't make promises you can't keep._

 _ **I never do. But I'm afraid I have to go. See you in the morning, Bella.**_

 _Okay._

She watched the screen for a moment before tossing it to the side, instead, letting the warm September breeze and gentle motion of the lake coat her senses to slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Bella was eased from sleep when a broad hand swept over her shoulder and down her arm; the warm fingers spreading wide as they ended at her wrist._

" _Sorry to wake you." It was Edward's voice that hushed her, "But I knew I'd find you here."_

" _Edward? What are you doing here?" Bella groaned, still fuzzy from sleep as she fought to open her eyes._

 _But his lips were already at her neck, delivering soft, soothing kisses that made her muscles relax and eyes flutter back shut._

" _I managed to catch an earlier flight. I wanted to see you." He murmured into her ear, his hands sliding along her side, enticing goosebumps to rise despite the warm sun._

" _But how'd you find me, did you swim here?" Bella made a move to rise, wanting to see and touch him._

" _Don't get up," He cooed before Bella felt his callused palm swipe along her stomach, "Keep your eyes closed too, I want you to feel everything without seeing me."_

 _And just as she was going to ask more questions, she felt a thumb trace along her lips, his touch so feather light it made her mind ebb towards dreaming._

 _Bella exhaled in agreement, beyond relaxed now as she felt his lips replace his fingers._

 _She sighed when she felt his tongue enter her mouth, the feeling of his lazy strokes along her own sending a rush of pleasure._

" _Where are you, I can't feel you?" She murmured with a pout._

" _I'm right here," Was his answer. Bella, unable to lift her chin for more … more of him and his glorious lips._

" _But I want to touch you too." She groaned, "You can't expect me to sit still with my eyes closed." Her words were cut off with a gasp as he sucked at the spot between her neck and shoulder; a spot that he knew drove her crazy. "Edward," She moaned, opening her eyes only to see the shining sun blocking her sight._

" _Hush and let me do this." He rasped. Bella was now able to feel his fingers skittering across her hips before he wrapped those capable hands around her thighs._

 _Bella turned so he could access more; groaning when she felt his hand spread across her ass, rubbing the flesh but not allowing her to move any closer to him._

" _God, I missed you." He groaned, releasing her lips just as she felt the wind kiss her breasts as he parted her swim top. "I missed these." He breathed into her skin._

 _Bella hummed when his lips encased her breast, "And it seems you missed me too," He chuckled darkly as he tweaked her other, already hardened nipple between his fingers._

 _Unable to find words, she only responded to every touch, her lack of sight bringing her senses closer to everywhere his fingers and mouth went._

 _But it couldn't stop Bella's hands from flying to his hair, missing the silky smooth strands between her fingers as she gave a gentle tug._

 _Edward just growled; Bella finally feeling something other than his lips and hands brush her stomach before the sensation vanished_.

 _For the life of her, she still couldn't tell if he was hovering over her, or just sitting beside her while she writhed._

" _But what if someone sees us?" She breathed, even though her stomach grew tight at the thought of being caught. What would it look like too see her being ravished on a boat by him…?_

 _He let her breast free with an audible pop before his tongue and teeth were trailing down her torso, "There's no one on the lake; no one is here but us. But I know a part of you excites at the thought of being caught, you dirty thing."_

 _God, he knew her too well. And his words flared arousal through her body until it centered between her legs._

" _But we can't just—" Her words were cut off as Edward's finger trailed over her bathing suit bottom; his actions brazen and his meaning clear to where this was heading._

" _No one can see us, Bella, I promise. And I wouldn't want them to. Because you're mine and no one else's." He growled, making his words that more poignant when she felt him pull the cloth to the side._

 _Bella's nerve endings seemed to thrum; a small noise escaping the back of her throat when she felt him insert a finger._

" _Do you like that, Bella? Do you like hearing that you're mine? That I'm yours?"_

 _She was already drenched, but the mix of what his words brought, the heightened senses her lack of sight brought, and the heat of the sun, all had Bella vibrating with arousal._

 _And then Edward's grasp came to her thighs, inviting her to part for him. Heat flared from her chest up to her neck and spread downward. She felt him kiss her inner thigh, his fingers still keeping an agonizingly slow pace that made her head spin._

" _What do you say, love? Let me taste you." He purred, his voice just as dangerous as his touch._

 _Bella couldn't even think of a coherent answer while she lay under the sun, with him between her legs for everyone to see._

 _All she could do was use her grip in his hair pull him closer, before she heard him growl, "I'll take that as a yes."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella shot upright, her breathing strained and her heart practically thundering out of her chest.

Dazedly, she looked to her surroundings, but all she saw was an empty boat, still anchored in the cove. She was still lying on the same cushions, but Edward was nowhere in sight.

She had dreamt it all.

"Christ help me," She groaned, turning over to fish her phone from the lower seat only to find she had missed calls from Jasper, Alice, Edward, and her mother.

"Now I'm sure I'm imagining things." Bella huffed with a shake of her head.

Hell would freeze over before Renee would worry enough to call. Her mother probably wanted to ask as long as Bella was out moping, to make herself useful and pick up something up from the store.

But still, she knew Jasper must be worried as to where she was. So, with a deep breath, Bella started the boat and headed back home.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thank you to all my readers and reviewers; as well as my beta SunFlowerfran. Hope you enjoy :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bella pulled up to their beach, there was no one on the dock, no sign of Jasper or Alice, and thankfully, her mother.

"Hey, I'm back." She called as she entered the house, sharp laugher from the kitchen the only reply, "Hello?" She said louder as she hesitantly turned down the hall towards the sound of voices.

What she saw sitting at the dining room table stopped her cold in her tracks.

Renee, Jasper, and Alice sitting over dinner, smiling and talking and looking like a family. Perfect, all without her; and all falling silent when they saw Bella standing in the doorway.

"Bella!" Alice smiled sweetly before flashing Jasper a nervous glance, "We were starting to get worried."

"Sorry to interrupt," Bella replied as she stepped closer to notice they were far past their meal.

"There you are darling. They were about to send out a search party." Renee tilted her head with a smile before taking a sip of her wine.

"Sorry Bella-bean," Jasper spoke, real sincerity in his eyes as he stood, "We tried calling to tell you about dinner with Mom, but when you didn't answer—" His voice became lower as he trailed off.

"It's fine, Jazz." Bella didn't allow him to finish, didn't allow guilt to seep into his and Alice's eyes. "I fell asleep on the boat, and I guess I lost track of time. Excuse me." She rushed out before her face revealed anything else.

After a shower to wash off the grime of sand and water, Bella emerged to find only her mother sitting in the living room. Looking as if she had been there for years, instead of it being her first visit to the cabin since they were children.

"Where did Jazz and Alice go?" Bella asked, remaining standing as Renee put down her book.

"Is it so bad to be alone with me?" Renee asked, her eyes doing their best to make Bella feel inferior, even though her words would have been caring ones if from anyone else's lips.

"Just wondered. I haven't seen them much since I arrived. Sorry I missed dinner but—"

"—You were too busy daydreaming on your father's boat to come and spend time with your mother."

Bella pressed her lips together, "I'm sorry you see it that way. I just wanted to spend a day on the water before the craziness of the weddings started. You know what the lake means to me." Bella added firmly, but her mother's face remained unreadable.

"I see, well—" Renee set down her wine glass, "—now that you're here, I have some news for you; it was news that I planned on telling you all at dinner, but since you weren't there I decided to wait." There it was again, the silent blame placed on Bella. It had been there all her life.

Bella nodded, her eyes glancing out the window, wondering where Jasper and Alice had run off to; perhaps to avoid the very news her mother was about to deliver. "Okay, what is it?"

There was a beat of silence—but then they were interrupted as Jasper burst from the door and through the kitchen.

"Oh, hey," He wavered slightly when she saw their mother's grim face and Bella's stiff body language, "We were all about to go for a boat ride to watch the sunset. Wondered if you wanted to join us? You're welcome of course, Mom."

Bella turned to watch Renee purse her lips, "No thank you, darling. I suppose this conversation will have to wait until tomorrow." Renee walked past Bella to rest a hand on Jasper's cheek: an act of unmistakable love and admiration.

Turning to her mother, Bella added, "We would love you to come." Unaware that even now, she yearned for her mother's approval no matter how much Bella told herself otherwise.

Renee turned to her daughter with surprising softness, "I was thinking of retiring for the night anyway. I will see you two tomorrow. Goodnight."

"What was she about to tell you?" Jasper asked once their mother was out of sight.

Bella crossed her arms over the sudden uneasy feeling that rested in her stomach. Even though their mother was never the warm and cuddly type, Bella got the inkling that it was going to be bad news from the way Renee seemed happy to avoid it.

"Not sure."

Jasper just nodded towards the lake, "I guess it'll come out sooner or later. Come on, they're waiting for us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boat ride was filled with drinking and planning; Jasper and Emmett usually resorting to the former, while Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were busy with the latter.

Alice, it seemed, was constantly reigning in a full-blown panic attack while Jasper seemed easy enough but wary not to ask too many questions.

It was hard for Bella to believe that in a few short days, Jasper would be married to her best friend and in turn, Bella and Edward would be related through marriage.

The whole thing left her longing for Edward even more. Even if he could only provide the quiet comfort his presence gave her.

Since the ominous encounter with her mother, Bella hadn't been able to keep her mind off it, wondering what sort of news it could be. Was it so groundbreaking that her mother was happy to avoid it, or simply too trivial that it could wait? But if the lake was good at one thing, it was able to take Bella's mind off things. And for once, she let it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all parted for the night after coming up from the boat and watched as Rosalie and Emmett scurried off next door, while Alice, Jasper, and Bella headed to the cabin.

"Do you guys want one last drink?" Bella asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"As much as I would like to, I think we should be getting to bed," Alice said sweetly, even though it looked as if Jasper wanted the opposite.

"I guess I've been given no choice." Jasper chuckled, "So we'll see you two in the morning."

"Two?" Bella asked with raised brows, "What do you mean 'two'?"

Jasper opened his mouth, but it was Alice that jumped in to answer, "He only meant, you and your mother."

Bella cast a curious glance towards Jasper just in time to see her brother's eyes drift towards the hallway before snapping back.

"What is it with you two," Bella cast them a glance as she opened her fourth beer of the night, "You can't expect me to ignore how odd you're being."

"As usual—" A voice came from the hall, the darkness concealing him as he continued "—Alice and Jasper are terrible at keeping a secret." Bella felt her heart flutter when the owner of the voice finally came into the light.

But Bella already knew exactly who it was because one syllable had made her chest seize. And two steps sent her into his arms.

She felt Edward's chuckle vibrate through her, and as his arms tightened their hold, she worked to memorize his scent.

"Sorry, Edward. We tried. But this one, as you know, can't help herself." Jasper pointed down to Alice, who had her hands on her hips in clear annoyance.

"Way to blame it on me. Jasper was the one practically bursting at the seams when you called us earlier to tell us you were getting in early." Alice defended.

Bella glanced up at Edward with astonishment, "You knew, and you didn't tell me?"

He shrugged, "I wanted it to be a surprise, one that would lighten your day a little. Now I know not to trust anything to Alice." Edward gave his sister a long look.

"I won't apologize for anything. I'm the bride, remember."

"Of course, Alice, who could forget that," Bella giggled.

"Night you two." Alice wished them both after giving Bella a kiss on the cheek. "Be good to one another."

"See you two in the morning." Jasper called after giving Edward a slap on the back, "I have a feeling we 're going to need all the sleep we can get." Edward called back as they all shared in the laughter

But it left Bella silent. Just thinking of her mother seeing Edward after so long; it sent her stomach into a mess of knots.

Edward pulled away to give his sister a tiny hug, then it was just him and Bella alone in the dim living room.

"How has it been?" Edward murmured into ear after loosening his arms slightly so she could look up at him.

"I'm as good as I can be." She sighed, "But let's talk outside, so we don't wake my mother." Bella nodded her head towards the slider, where the starlit lake awaited them.

Edward followed her with a wary glance down the hall. "Good idea. I know we shouldn't, but I suddenly feel like teenagers again."

Bella muffled her chuckle, "I know, I can't tell you the amount of time that was spent sneaking through these halls." She slipped through the slider, Edward in tow behind her. His hand was clasped in hers, a steady reminder that he was actually here, and not a dream this time.

They stepped onto the porch, the illuminated view of the lake greeting them. It seemed every star was out for them; the night nearly silent beyond the occasional call of a loon.

"But really, we can't feel too guilty. They had to know it was happening. Jasper was busy chasing after his girl of the week, while we were busy sneaking into each other's bedrooms." Edward chuckled.

Bella scoffed, "Oh, I have no doubt my mom and dad knew exactly what was going on."

Bella sat at the edge of the porch, and Edward quickly joined her; sittings so close their arms were against each other.

"I can only imagine my dad sticking up for us, though," Bella noted, "He probably told my mother that we were just kids, and to let us live a little." Her voice was a bit distant, and Bella turned to Edward to find his expression the same.

She quickly lightened the mood with a chuckle," And I can also see my mother's face: pursing her lips while she insisted that it was inappropriate."

Edward's answering laugh was enough to make Bella's chest tighten. She had missed him more than she realized.

"Oh, I bet Renee will remember every single detail from our youth when I see her tomorrow. It's due to be one exciting reunion."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Bella groaned. And then they were quiet for a while, Bella swinging her feet out in front of her while she drank in the lake before them. "I missed you, you know. It felt weird being here without you." She turned to see him looking out towards the water.

He turned to give her a soft kiss on the lips, his hand drifting closer until their fingers brushed. "I know, and I missed you too. More than I gave myself credit for, I think."

Bella returned his smile, letting her head rest against his shoulder. "So about tomorrow. Where are you staying, exactly?"

"Are you suggesting I stay here?" He asked with an unmistakable lilt in his voice.

"I mean, you're welcome of course." Bella sputtered, "But I doubt my mother would make it any easier on you if you stayed with us. Renee is an acquired taste that is made easier with distance."

He let out a breath, "I can't disagree with that. Either way, my parents rented a cabin across the lake for the week; I had planned on staying there. So, if at any point your mother becomes too much, you have a place there, Bella."

She hummed at the notion, "That sounds rather enticing, actually. But she would be furious if I didn't stay here. I don't even want to tempt fate by even considering it."

Edward scoffed, "You know, sooner or later she's going to have to accept we're grown adults. She can't keep us away from each other forever."

Bella turned to him, "That's what I'm afraid of."

The silence that settled between them grew solemn until Edward stood with a start. "Okay, come on."

"Where are we going?" Bella giggled as he grappled for her wrists to force her to stand as he nodded towards the lake, " _We_ are going for a swim. We're going to forget about the wedding, forget the plans. And most importantly, we're going to forget about your mother."

"No," She hushed as Edward hauled her off the ledge, placing a kiss on Bella's lips even as she laughed through it, "No, the waters going to be way too cold, Edward. Don't make me do it."

"Too late," He announced before he took her into his arms, "I want this sexy little ass in the water before we do anything else," He carried her all the way down the steps while she giggled the entire time.

"You can't be serious," She exclaimed after he set her on the wooden dock, his shirt already being pulled over his head as she gave him a stern look.

"I'm dead serious. Now hush up and take off your clothes," He grinned at her with a wink.

"Edward, really, what if someone comes down?" She whispered.

He rolled his eyes, "No one will. And I know the thought of it is actually turning you on, so don't try to hide it."

Bella ignored how his teasing words were dangerously close to the dream she had earlier that day and started hesitantly take removing her clothes.

Edward watched with hungry eyes, drinking every layer that came off until she stood in her underwear.

"The lake is going to be freezing you know," Bella warned again, but couldn't help but smile as she said it as Edward struggled to take off his shorts quick enough on the teetering dock.

"Don't worry," He rolled his shoulders before sweeping her into his arms, "We'll keep each other warm."

Before Bella could even scream, he had tossed her into the lake. And she had no time to yell at him before he was joining her with a splash.

"You're outrageous, you know that." Bella laughed as he gathered her into his arms; his previous statement coming true as the warmth from his body spread through hers.

"I may be outrageous, but you're gorgeous." He drawled as he placed a kiss to her collarbone; Bella was unable to stop from rolling her eyes at the cheesy pickup line.

"So, you got me out here, now what do you plan to do with me?" She challenged as he moved them into deeper water.

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that." Edward murmured in her ear, just as his hand came to unclasp her bra, his other quick to help peel the soaked clothing away.

"Oh, I see what this is," Bella purred into his ear, "You got me out here to have your wicked way with me." She felt his lips upturn against her neck just as he started to knead her newly revealed breasts.

"It seems my plan has been spoiled." His voice was smooth as velvet as he started to roll her nipple between his fingers. The cool water a lovely sensation against the heat that was rippling off her skin.

She hummed when he pulled her closer to his lap, his fingers quickly finding what lay between her legs. "It seems they have." She answered, her voice distant as Edward continued to touch her.

"I've been dreaming of you like this." Edward groaned; titling back Bella's head to drag his lips across her neck; her throat, "I've dreamt of taking you in the water, I don't know how many times."

Bella moaned at his words, aching for just the same thing. Suddenly the alcohol that she had earlier that evening forcing the words from her mouth. "I had a dream of you earlier today." She gasped when a finger slipped past her panties to stroke her folds.

He hummed in agreement, "Tell me."

"We were—" She cut off with a groan when he pushed a finger inside her.

He raised his brows with knowing mischief, "Where were we, love." He urged, igniting a fire inside Bella by the simple endearment.

"We were on the boat, and you were—"She clenched her eyes shut when he inserted a second finger; beginning the agonizingly slow rhythm. "—Your mouth, it was—licking me." She sighed, unable to say the actual words of what he did in the dream.

But he still let loose a groan in appreciation, increasing his pace just as he captured her lips with fervor.

"And just what was I licking?" He murmured against her lips, slowing rubbing his thumb against that little bundle of nerves just as his tongue stroked hers.

"You know what." She groaned, finally opening her eyes to see his playful ones watching her with rapt attention.

"I want to hear you say it." He withdrew his hand, and Bella was unable to give him a scowl before he was pulling her against his hips; and then she felt that unmistakable bulge against her inner thigh; the only thing separating them from each other ... Edward's boxer-briefs.

"No," She narrowed her eyes at him, but he only grinned at her stubbornness.

"I can make you say it, you know." He challenged with a feral smirk.

"Can you? I'd like to see you try." She goaded.

He growled before ripping off her panties with inhuman speed, twisting them around his wrist to join her discarded bra.

Bella didn't have time to moan as he dragged his fingers across her pussy, parting her thighs just in time to press his cock against her entrance.

Biting back a groan, she didn't ask him when he had lost his own underwear, but only wrapped her arms around his neck in anticipation.

But he had yet to move, only provoking her more as he slowly pressed the head of his cock inside her.

"I'm waiting," She looked at him and twitched a brow upwards, and watched something wicked spark inside him.

He plunged himself inside her in one swift thrust, pulling the breath from each other while tiny waves broke around them.

Bella fought back a whimper; but managed not to let a noise escape her, only clenching at the nape of his neck as he stilled his hips

"Say it Bella, and I'll give you what you want." He rasped into her ear, pulling at the lobe roughly with his teeth.

Bella pressed her mouth shut at the rush of sensations, at the way her body seemed to beckon to him. "No." She fought to stand her ground but had to admit she was secretly enjoying this side of him.

He dropped his hands to her ass, kneading the flesh there before he moved his grip to the back of her thighs; pulling her closer to him.

"Come on baby, tell me what your wicked dreams had me do," He murmured softer now, but he had started to leisurely move his hips in and out; teasing her as his hands stroked the back of her knees. "Tell me, and I'll give it to you." His voice sounded more like a plea as Bella bit back her own.

Instead, she kissed his neck, making sure to let her teeth slide against his shoulder, a move that would drive him absolutely mad before she withdrew to look into his eyes, "Fuck me already, and I just might scream it."

He looked genuinely astonished, but something else took over him a second later; his instincts perhaps, as he grabbed hold of her hips and pushed himself all the way inside.

He drove so deep and true, it made Bella see stars. But as the sparkling lights on the side of her vision receded, Edward only kept going faster and harder until Bella had no choice but to hold on for dear life.

This time, with her elbows locked behind his neck, she couldn't help the moans and whimpers that came out of her mouth. Edward only pressing her impossibly closer, his fingers spread wide against her back as his breathing became ragged against her ear.

"Fuck, Bella." His voice was like a prayer, calling out with words that were unspoken. She knew what their bodies were saying to each other because Bella felt that same feeling tighten against her chest when he said her name.

Closing her eyes to the sensation of him all around her, Bella couldn't convey it enough; she couldn't kiss him enough; couldn't touch him enough as they drew every ounce of pleasure that was inside each other.

"I'm so close, Edward." Bella barely managed to breathe, her fingers gently scraping the dips and grooves of his muscled back; captivated as she watched every angle of his body make love to her.

"Fuck, baby, I'm so close." His voice broke slightly as he increased his pace, his fingers drifting lower to rub at her clit.

She let out a strangled cry, completely taken over with pleasure as she arched with her climax, feeling every ounce of him inside her as she repeated his name over and over.

He did the same, repeating her name with a mix of curse words and groans until his brows started to knit together, his jaw clenched, and his body become impossibly tense.

Bella could only watch with distant wonder as he clamped his eyes shut before finally letting loose inside her; her own bodytightening around him as her pleasure mixed with his.

Bella had long been on birth control, so they didn't have to worry, but as he fought to regain his breath with a broad smile on his face; and how adoring his eyes became when they focused back to her; Bella knew this was something more than teenage lust turn adult.

She trailed a finger along his jaw, as they each came down from their highs. Edward eventually pulled himself from her, but was still careful to cradle her thighs as they drifted in the water.

"What is it?" He kissed her fingers when they came to trace his lips, but she only smiled wider.

"I love you." She said.


	23. Chapter 23

The night seemed to go impossibly still as Bella waited for him to answer.

His eyes had gotten bigger after she said the words, his mouth dropping slightly and his breathing gone quiet; only the sound of the water ruffling around their bodies keeping Bella calm.

He at least was still holding her upright in the water, which she took as a good sign.

"You love me?" His voice was low, surprised perhaps, but nearly invisible against the sound of the lake.

"Yeah, I do." She looked between his eyes, "It might be too soon, we might be rushing, but I don't care—" She started to detangle herself from his embrace, but then ...

"I love you too." He answered, not letting her leave his arms.

"You do?" She gave him a wary look, trying to read his features. "Are you sure we're not going too fast?"

"Yes," He gently removed her hands where they rested on his neck, only to kiss each palm, "God, I'm so in love with you, Bella Swan. And I just can't believe you feel the same way."

She let loose a heavy sigh as they sunk lower into the water, "It feels so good to say it. I've been holding it in so long. But now that it's out there—it feels right."

He gave her a breathtaking smile before placing his lips to her ear, "It feels good hearing it. And trust me, I've been holding it back too."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" She exclaimed, even as he started to run his hands along her sides in long sensual strokes.

"Because I knew you needed more time to figure out this was more than a high school romance. I didn't want to pressure you with expectations from our past, so I waited."

Bella straightened so she could examine him properly, his hands immediately holding the back of her thighs as she found his own adoring gaze matching hers. "I think that just made me love you more."

He smiled before gently bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was slow, but it was building something deep inside Bella's core with each stroke of his tongue with hers. And just like that, she was aching for him again.

"Do you mind showing me how much?" He challenged, his fingers grazing her lower back down to her ass.

"What do you suggest?" She murmured against his lips, but Edward stood them up so quickly it made her shriek. "Where are we going?" She giggled, clutching closer to his body for warmth against the cool night air.

"I want to hear more of this dream of yours. I'm beyond curious." He teased as they made their way to the beach; both of them stark naked while their soaked, discarded underwear was still in Edward's fist. He just threw the wad of clothing to the dock with a wet thud.

"Well, if you must know—" She let out a defeated sigh before angling her head to the boat, "—we can start over there."

Edward's only answer was a devious grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they made love on the boat, and more on the dock, they had officially worn each other out and decided to retreat to the cabin. Even Bella was getting a little too cold in the late summer air, and Edward even agreed to head back.

"Please, stay." Bella pleaded as he immediately went to the front door.

"As much as I'd like to, when I see your mother again, I don't want it to be sneaking out of your bedroom. And you don't want that either, Bella."

She felt herself deflate. "I guess you're right. But you have to come to breakfast if you haven't any other plans. You have a right to be there by being Alice's brother. And I need some sort of buffer between them and Renee."

Edward let out an exasperated sigh, "Are you telling me you can't handle them?"

"It's not that, I think my mother's been harboring some news for a while; news that Jasper and I aren't going to like," Bella noted hesitantly.

"How do you know? Couldn't it just be about the wedding?"

"Who knows," Bella bit her lip before glancing back to him, "But I have a feeling it's going to be bad."

"In that case, I'll be here." He pulled her a bit closer, "But make sure you tell her, this can't be a surprise. It'll only make it worse."

"I'll tell her. But you're in the damned wedding for Pete's sake." Bella grumbled stiffly, suddenly annoyed by the whole situation, "Why does she have to be so difficult. You're my boyfriend, isn't that enough?"

Edward just gave her a teasing smile until Bella realized what she said. "Say that again?" He murmured into her ear, making her shiver.

"Okay, yes. I called you my boyfriend." She looked up at him with a retreating grin, "Does that make you happy?"

Edward lowered his head to place a fierce kiss against her lips before pulling away, "Immensely."

She couldn't help but hum in contentment, "Stay, please. None of them will ever know."

"I doubt that, so I'm going before you seduce me right into your bed." He chuckled as he pulled away.

"I suppose it's goodnight, then." She mumbled as he quietly opened the door. "I love you." She called just as he was heading out.

He turned to reveal a staggering smile, "I love you too, and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

She gave him a small wave as he snuck out into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast was taken out on the patio. Bella had inkling that this would be the only rest they were going to have all day because Alice was in a flurry of planning and ordering.

Bella was doing her best to keep up with had to be done next. The rehearsal dinner that was being held in town to be set up, while the ceremony at the local chapel still required some finishing touches. And the actual reception that would be at their cabin still needed their full attention.

It was a lot to take in and had Bella doubting if all of it could be done by Saturday.

"Bella," Alice started after everyone was done eating, "Since you have such a good eye, can you to help Edward decorate the dock? We are taking most of our pictures near or on the beach, so it needs to look spectacular. And that's something that we can do ahead of time."

Bella shared a wary look with Jasper before asking, "I'd be happy to. Do you guys need help with anything else?"

"Not right now, but I'm sure I'll have more soon. Jasper and I will be busy most of the day deciding final table arrangements and calling everyone from the caterer to the D.J to make sure everything is set. But we're grateful for your help."

"Sounds like there's a lot to do. Are you sure you don't need my help?" Renee asked again, perhaps the third time that morning.

"No Renee, I don't want to bother you." Alice somehow deftly avoiding the offer for the umpteenth time, "Rosalie has most of it under control."

"Well, just remember, I'm here if you need me." Her mother smiled sweetly, before clasping her hands together. "Actually, now that you're all here. I have some news."

"Can't this wait, Mom, I don't think—"Jasper started.

"No, it needs to be said before the wedding," Renee interrupted.

Bella shifted in her chair; noticing that Jasper did the same. "What is it?" She asked.

"All I wanted to tell you is that I'm selling—"

"Hope I'm not interrupting." A voice called from the cabin. Bella turned to see Edward standing warily in the doorway.

"Edward!" Alice called a bit too loudly and was the first to stand and give Edward a tight hug.

"Oh, Edward. So nice to see you." Their mother said, giving a prim smile that conveyed quite the opposite. "I suppose this concerns you too. Join us, won't you?"

"Thank you," Edward answered, stiffly taking the seat opposite her at the table, while his eyes rested on Bella in a silent greeting. "I hope I'm not imposing, but I got in late last night, and uh, your children invited me, so I thought I'd drop by." He was rambling as he turned back to Renee, which sparked Bella's attention back to her mother's words.

"How could this concern him too?" Bella asked Renee as everyone went still.

"It concerns him too because, I'm selling the cabin," Renee stated.

Dull, but crushing silence overtook Bella as she processed what her mother had just said. And looking to everyone else, they were doing the same.

"You're what?" Bella asked, a little too coolly, even as everyone else remained mute; even as she watched her mother take a sip of her coffee, not showing any emotion as she repeated, "I am selling the cabin. In a few months, actually; I already have a few buyers interested. I'm sorry, but I felt as though it was finally time."

"Time? Time for what?" Bella scoffed, looking to Jasper to say something, but his mouth was glued shut. " You thought it was time to get rid of the last thing we have of Dads? Time to get rid of the only good thing from my childhood—of Jasper's? Really?" Bella heard her voice rise with each question, as her mother's words slowly started to eat away at her self-control. She desperately looked to Edward, but he deftly avoided her eyes.

"I don't mean to erase your father's memory, Isabella." Renee defended, "Me of all people know how he enjoyed this place. But it's become a fortune to keep over the past few years, and it's now worth more sold than kept."

Bella scoffed, "Worth more sold than kept. Is that really that all that matters to you?"

Her mother said nothing.

"Jasper, come on, you can't agree with this?" Bella pleaded, but his answer was perhaps worse than their mother's.

"I don't think it's such a bad idea." Jasper sighed.

"What?" Bella seethed, "How can you say that?" Suddenly jumping from her seat, the crash of her chair falling was the only sound.

"Bella—" Edward stood now as he tried to hush her with an outstretched hand. But she only continued on her tirade.

"This cabin was Dad's life!" She turned to Jasper, "It was the only good thing we had together as a family, and now she's selling it? And you're just fine with it?"

Jasper had taken every bit of her verbal abuse before he answered, "It's just so much work to keep up, Bells. And we're coming up less and less; it just seems like a waste. Why not sell it to someone who will enjoy it?" He explained gently.

"No," Bella shook her head, finally stepping away from the table. Her eyes met Edward's: his gaze begging her to calm down, but— "I can't take this. Any of it. I can't accept that the place you and Alice _chose_ as a reception for your wedding is willingly being given away. And none of you care?" She cried.

"I care, a great deal." Her mother answered firmly, "But I've finally accepted that we can't hold on to your Father forever, Isabella. He wouldn't want his favorite place becoming a burden to his family!"

"No, you can't defend this one, Mother, so don't bother." Bella threw her napkin down and stomped inside.

"Bella wait," Edward called from behind her, easily catching up to her side.

"How could you sit there silently?" She murmured, spinning to see his eyes full of pity.

"I have no right to this cabin; to your family. How could I speak up?"

"I don't know," Bella spun away and wrapped her arms around herself, "But Alice too? You both have been up here as much as us. This place means so many things to so many people. And I—" She took a shuddering breath, "—I just can't bear…"

She cut herself off when she looked back at Edward and saw the guilt plain as day, "Wait, did you know?" She shrugged out of his arms.

"No—" He started, but she saw the defeat living in his face; his shoulders. He couldn't deny it.

"Who told you?" Bella asked sternly, "Because you knew something, and you chose not to mention it to me."

Edward let out a sigh, "Jasper warned me when I got in. Your mother told him and Alice at dinner last night. But you have to understand, Bella, I wanted to tell you. But it wasn't my place."

"It wasn't your place." She laughed sarcastically, "And it wasn't Jasper's either, or Alice's? You all just decided to spring this on me—"

"No one sprung anything on you, Bella!" Edward exclaimed, grasping hold of her shoulders, effectively stopping her in her tracks and forcing her eyes to his, "We told you, and you were the one that left." He said a bit lower, "You of all people should know, you can't always run away from your problems."

Bella's blood ran cold at his final words, and even though she could tell he regretted them as soon as he spoke them, they had already started burrowing themselves into her conscience.

"How could you?" She pushed his hands away,

"I only meant that anger wouldn't help the fact that this place is going to be sold. But that doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"I can't just listen to this," Bella said as she wrenched open the door, "And I can't bear to look at you or Jasper right now either. So I'm leaving for a while."

"Bella, come on, don't go. We can talk to your mother, together." Edward grabbed hold of her wrist.

She allowed herself to look into his eyes for a moment; remembering how much she loved him, but also how much she felt betrayed at that moment. "Just let me go, Edward. I have to deal with this alone."

And when she turned to walk out the door, he let her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" Was the first thing she heard when Bella staggered into Carlisle and Esme's kitchen. "Everything all right?"

Still a little delirious after stomping through the woods, it took a while to register all of the faces that had turned to her in concern.

"I'm so sorry," Bella paused as she took them all in, including Rosalie and Emmett finishing a late breakfast. "I uh, just had to get away. I'm so sorry if I'm intruding."

"No, not at all," Carlisle stood and ushered her towards the table. "You just take a seat, and we'll get you fed."

"Wedding pressure finally getting to you?" Rosalie quirked a perfect brow.

"Not quite," Bella said as she took a seat at the bar while trying not to glance back to the windows that revealed the lake ... a view she would have to commit to memory.

"What do you mean, not quite? You look like hell." Emmett chuckled before Rosalie smacked his shoulder. "What? She does!" He defended.

"It's okay," Esme soothed, "We all look a bit tired now that the wedding is getting so close."

"We're all feeling the stress too. But we could help each other out, combined duties and all that, if you're interested." Rosalie shocked Bella by actually sounding genuine.

"That's a good idea," Esme said while handing Bella a glass of orange juice without asking; something Esme had always done since she was little; one of those motherly gestures Renee had never been good at. "These coming days are going to be hectic, and it brings out the worst in people. But just remember, many hands make light work."

"Many is right," Rosalie scoffed, "Alice sent me a list of things that still need to be done as well as the itinerary for the rehearsal and wedding day. Way too much still unfinished."

"And you still think you want a big white wedding yourself." Emmett guffawed while Rosalie scowled at him.

"And how would you know?" Rose countered.

"That's enough you two," Carlisle interjected before sliding a plate of bacon and eggs towards Bella. "Bella didn't come over here to hear you two bicker."

Bella hummed her agreement while she filled her stomach from the meager breakfast offered her at home. Her mother had made gluten free scones and egg-white omelets before dropping the news. And now she was starving for real food.

"Well, duty calls." Emmett groaned as he and Rosalie left in a flurry of motion.

"If you want to help, we'll be by the lake stringing lights," Rose notified before they left Bella alone.

"Now then," Carlisle said, bracing his hands on the counter as he gave Bella a knowing look, "Care to share?"

"I don't know what you mean. I just came for your bacon. " Bella mumbled around her food, not entirely in the mood to talk.

Carlisle just let out a deep sigh. "Are you going to tell me why you're really here, or do I have to guess?" He asked.

Bella put her fork down with a retreating glance. "All right, I'm over here because my mother just told us she's selling the cabin." She expected him to show some sort of reaction, but Carlisle's expression didn't change.

"So, you already knew, too." Bella murmured, pushing off the stool to find herself being pulled towards the gaping windows. "It seems as if everyone knew except me."

"That might be true. But I can at least speak for myself and say that it wasn't my place to tell. I hope you can forgive all of us for trying to protect you."

Bella held back a scoff, "That's what Edward told me. But I wish someone would have warned me, so the final blow wasn't so bad. I kind of blew up on my mother."

"Is that why you're upset? Because everyone kept it from you, or the news itself?" He asked.

"I don't know," She sighed, unable to stop from watching the boats already heading out for a day on the lake. Something she would also have to say goodbye to. "It's just—I really wanted more of a reaction from Jasper, and Edward, too. For someone to at least be on my side. But instead, I just saw how much more that cabin means to me than any of them. To them it's walls and a roof; to me, it's something more: it's the last remaining piece of Dad that we have."

Bella turned to see Carlisle's face drift into something close to sadness. She had no idea what was suddenly pulling these thoughts out of her, but it was something about Carlisle that made it feel easy.

"Your father would be happy that you're trying to preserve his memory," He said joining her by the wall of glass. "But you're more than welcome to stay up here afterward, Bella. Your mother's choice doesn't mean you have to say goodbye to the lake forever."

"That means a lot." She smiled as he put a loose arm around her shoulder. "But I don't think I could come up here and see some other family living next door. It would just be a reminder of what we lost."

"Even so, I want you to know, Esme, and I think of all of you as family. Jasper and Alice are more than welcome, of course." Carlisle paused to give her a tight squeeze "And Edward, too." He gave her a grin.

Bella just returned it with a long look. "I don't know what you mean by that, but I appreciate it. You guys have always been there for us. I think of you as family too."

Carlisle nodded and let her go. "Okay, well, I hope you'll stay for a while, but as Emmett said, duty calls." He grabbed his keys as Esme appeared from down the hall. "I wouldn't want Alice to come over to see us standing idle." He said.

"Where you guys going?" She asked.

"We're running into town for a bit, but talk to Rosie out front, she would love the help, and I think it would take your mind off **of** things."

"Thanks, I just might," Bella answered.

"See you later. Play nice now." Esme called before disappearing into the garage behind her husband.

"Bye, now." Carlisle waved and Bella listened to their car pull away before deciding to take Rosalie up on her offer after all.

Easily drifting down the steps towards the lake, she heard multiple voices, and as soon as she lifted her head, she knew why.

Rosalie and Emmett were talking to Edward.

"Bella!" Rosalie acknowledged a little too brightly, "I uh, didn't see you there."

"I came to help you with the lights, but it looks like you haven't quite started yet." Bella stated with the folding of her arms, "What's going on?"

"We were just talking," Edward gave her a small nod, "I had an inkling you'd be here." He said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm ready to talk yet." Bella stated weakly before pointing to the house in a last minute excuse, "I better go—"

"Please, just stay, for a minute." Rosalie pleaded. "We have a proposition for you."

"I really appreciate it, but I—"

"We're buying the cabin," Edward announced before Bella could finish.

"What?" There was silence before Bella swallowed thickly, "I—I don't understand, my mother is selling it for an ungodly amount of money."

"It's simple." Rosalie started, "We're all going to chip in, and we're going to buy it."

Bella shook her head, "No, no. I can't ask any of you to do that." She took a step backward, but Rose rushed to her side.

"You don't have to. Jasper and Alice had already planned it. They wanted to buy it from your mother as soon as she told them but they were short a few thousand. So it gave all of us an idea." Rose explained gently.

"No, you all have your own lives," Bella said. "I would feel bad wrapping up all your money to share a measly cabin in the middle of nowhere."

"It's not a measly cabin in the middle of nowhere. It's home, Bella." Edward affirmed. "Please let us do it," Rosalie said taking Bella's hand to give it a quick squeeze in solidarity.

"It's going to happen no matter how much you object," Emmett stated with a shrug.

"How long have you been planning this?" Bella let out a choked laugh as she finally joined them at the bottom.

"For a while, now," Edward answered simply. "Jasper told all of us a few weeks ago, as soon as he knew. We wanted it to be all finished by the time the wedding came, but we kind of ran out of time."

"Finished?" Bella asked, tilting her head back to blink through the tears. "You mean, you were planning all of this while we were still in Chicago?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Edward smiled before taking her hands in his. "I wanted to tell you on your birthday, but your mother kind of ruined things."

Bella bit back the rest of her crying with a laugh that cleared her head, "How could I be mad? I'm the opposite of mad ... I'm just in shock!"

Rosalie gave her a big smile from Emmett's side, "So you're not pissed at us?"

"No, that's the last thing I am right now." Bella let out a deep breath, "This might be the best news I could have gotten."

Edward grinned down at her before pulling her in for a hug, "I'm glad, because

I want to purchase the major portion but the cabin would technically everyone's," Edward glanced over to Rose and Emmett before looking down at Bella. "But I wanted us to have the biggest part in ownership."

"Us," Bella repeated; more tears starting to flow. Bella had never been a part of an _**us**_ since her father's passing, always running and depending only on herself.

But now she had friends, and she had Edward as well as her family, even if her mother didn't want to be a part of it. But Bella would be damned it she took any of that for granted ever again.

"Yes, us." Edward cupped her face, and she allowed herself to lean into his touch. "It will be ours, to visit as much as we want for many years to come."

"Really?" She murmured, her hands feeling useless as they remained against her sides. But her body was numb with happiness. "For years to come?"

"Yes, I want that and more." Edward stopped to give her knuckles a lingering kiss.

Bella blinked slowly, looking to her Rosalie and Emmett who were still smiling behind Edward before she let herself look at him.

His brows were knitted together in concern, but she was still hung up on what he said ... _for many years to come_. She knew not to read too much into it, but she couldn't deny how it made her chest feel warm.

"I love you." She stopped to stroke the line of his cheekbone, and she was pleased to watch his expression relax into her hand.

"I love you more and more each day, you know that?" Edward said fiercely, cupping the back of her neck and causing Bella to shiver.

Rosalie and Emmett made quick work of leaving them alone, but all Bella saw was Edward.

"I hope you know I'm chipping in too." She warned, but her words went breathless as he tilted her head backward.

"Mhmm," He hummed against her throat; Bella seeing a flash of that devious look return to his eyes. "We can come up here anytime we want. And I plan to make good use of each bedroom," He teased.

"Is that so?" She gasped as his hands came to cup her ass, easily hiking her against the railing.

"Mhmm, and I have it on rather good authority that the master bathroom has yet to be properly christened after the renovation."

Bella thought of the glass shower that had been put in right before the accident, and then her family stopped coming up. And how many things she and Edward could do in the bathroom that looked out onto the water.

"Really?" She groaned as he dragged a hand down her throat; then across to her shoulder before eventually letting his fingers drift to the swell of her breasts.

"I can assure you, I intend to use every inch." His voice was rough but smooth; his actions brazen yet gentle as he finally captured his lips with hers.

Bella couldn't help but groan into this kiss, Edward's tongue a thing of magic as he stroked hers, seeming to explore every inch of her mouth with an insatiable hunger.

Her head was flooded with where his hands were touching, his mouth pulling every ounce of wanton need from Bella.

"I want you now." She let her hands slide under his shirt, and he shuddered at the touch. "Properly, and preferably right now." She growled into his ear, just before taking the lobe between her teeth.

"I have an idea," He paused just as Bella glanced over to their soon-to-be cabin. "Follow me."

She gasped when he released her, only to heft her into his arms to stomp them across the shallow beach.

"Edward!" Bella giggled as the water sprayed, completely soaking them both. But she sobered as soon as she saw where they were going.

The boathouse.

"That night I found you skinny dipping, I came in here to get you a towel. You remember?" He was breathing heavy, pulling off his clothes as soon as possible as she did the same.

"Yes."

"I also came in here to clear my head. You were so enticing, wet and completely naked." He purred, quickly hiking her against his hips, "Now I want to fuck you here."

Bella's eyes went wide at his confession, her core flaring as soon as she was met with his hardness. "You were cocky then, and you're even cockier now." She wrapped her legs around him to make her point, bringing them even closer together.

"That never bothered you before," He growled, brazenly grinding her against him.

They fell backward until her back met with the hard rickety bed. But she suddenly couldn't get enough.

Her hands twisted in his hair as he groaned into her mouth, his hands firm against her ass as he brought one of her breasts to his lips.

And although Bella loved seeing this side of him ... that arrogance he carried a little too well ... two could play that game.

"When I saw you that first day I was here," She breathed, even harder as his hands dragged down her torso until he reached her damp panties, "I saw you swimming, and even though I thought you were a stranger, I wanted you." He hummed his mouth even more insistent as he moved to her other breast.

"The way the water rolled off your back, and how you drove through the lake, I wanted to fuck you so bad." Bella closed her eyes, remembering the feeling of seeing him like that, excited by the mere sight of his powerful body, and it seemed as though Edward knew it too as he peeled off the last thing keeping them from each other.

Holding back her moan with slipping self-control, Bella couldn't help but buck her hips when he inserted a finger, stretching her in preparation.

"When I knew you were finally coming up, I told myself to keep my distance. But I just couldn't help myself." Edward groaned, his other hand scraping along her stomach to come and tease her nipple.

Bella let out a moan when he spread her legs to step between, his fingers still working her. "And then I found you at night, still brave as hell to swim naked. And I knew you hadn't changed as much as I thought. Right then and there, I made a choice to make you see we belonged together."

Bella let her head fall back against the mattress when his thumb started to rub her clit, "I want you, Edward, now." Her voice was rasping, her eyes hooded as she pulled her gaze to watch his chest rise with each panting breath while his hands made quick work of his pants.

Finally lifting her gaze to his, she saw him staring; his eyes lit with a hunger she would never grow tired of seeing. "I'm so glad you did." And with one swift motion, he was inside.

Bella clenched her eyes shut with a quiet curse, letting herself be completely enveloped in pleasure.

"I'll never get tired of feeling you around me," He moaned his hands wrapping around her hips as he started to move inside her.

"Me neither," She answered, loving the way his body moved with each thrust, loving the way his face bunched in concentration; loving him.

Their bodies were still wet from the lake, so when Edward lifted her to match him, their skin slid against each other; chest to chest, torso to torso, as he invited her to take control.

Sweeping sideways, she found herself astride him, her core flaring hotter as she started her own pace.

Edward watched in rapt attention as Bella arched, moving herself on his cock, absolutely consumed by each sensation he was giving her.

"I'm so close," She whispered, so quiet Edward barely heard the admission.

"I'm right there with you, baby, just a little bit more." Edward murmured enfolding his arms around Bella as his hips matched hers.

He felt her begin to clench around him, as he moved his lips over hers. Her entire body started to tense; each thrust bringing whimpers and moans from her mouth.

Edward was having trouble controlling his own, because just watching her was enough to push him over the edge.

"Fuck yes, baby," He shuddered, letting her ride him into oblivion as he increased their pace. "Just like that."

And then she shattered atop him, nothing but his name on her lips.

Edward then followed her until they had spent each other entirely.

Bella's chest was heaving when she finally rolled off him, but there was a smile on her face.

"What is it?" He looked over at her in question.

"I guess we can check the boathouse from the list," She chuckled, tossing an arm over her head as she turned towards him.

He pulled her into her arms, a snicker slipping past his lips.

"Yes, I guess we can."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N I know this is beyond late but school is crazy and then spring break and I couldn't find time. Forgive pissy Edward, but I just can't stop with these two. I promise he's just wallowing right now, everything will be fine. Thanks to my Beta Sunflowerfran for dealing with this fanfic and me.**

Bella and Edward left the boathouse separately, and hoped that no one suspected what they had just done, but by the look on Rosalie and Emmett's faces as Bella climbed the steps; they hadn't fooled anyone.

Rosalie kept quiet as Edward continued to help with the most recent decorating Alice ordered, but that didn't stop Emmett from coming up to Bella.

"Nice of you to join us." He murmured under his breath, casting her a questioning look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bella said, but her eyes lingered on Edward.

"Is that why your shirt is on backwards?" He chuckled.

Bella's arm shot behind her in search of a tag, but found nothing. She turned to Emmett with a scowl, "Asshole." She mumbled before giving him a good-hearted shove.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He shrugged, also watching as Edward and Rose strung lights from tree to tree while Alice listed off directions from a distance.

"You two are good together," Emmett noted out of nowhere. And his face was serious when Bella turned to him in surprise. "I'm glad you found each other again."

"Wow," Bella blinked, "I don't think I've ever heard an un-vulgar word come out of your mouth."

He scoffed, "Don't get used to it." They were silent for a while, genuine happiness settling over Bella as she took in the atmosphere: her friends and family, together again in one place. "But seriously, if anyone deserves to make a new life together, it's you two."

Bella peered up at him, "Where is this sudden heart to heart coming from?"

"Has anyone told you that you read too much into things?" He said after a smile.

"Perhaps, but Edward and I have only just begun our relationship, there's no telling where it could go from here."

"And where do you want it to go?" Emmett asked with upturned brows.

Bella opened her mouth, but no words came out for a split second. What _did_ she want with Edward? She had real, deep love for him, and she had already pictured a life together. But a part of her remained skeptical, so she couldn't get hurt. "I want to be happy again." She finally admitted.

"Then you're headed in the right direction." He stated before leaving Bella alone to muddle on his words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a day of decorating, cleaning, and landscaping, everyone gladly departed to get ready for the rehearsal dinner, which was being held in town.

Alice and Edward's parents would be there too, as well as, aunts, uncles and more close family from both sides, so it was sure to be an experience.

But despite her mother being there, and Renee not saying one word to Edward except for an occasional hello, Bella was determined to make the best of it.

"Do you know what you're wearing?" Alice intercepted Bella in the bathroom just as she was starting her make-up.

"Not really, I brought a few different dresses to try, but I didn't make a choice yet. Why?" She hesitated.

"Then worry no more." She promised.

Bella paused and turned from the mirror to see Alice pull a stunning blue cocktail dress from behind her back.

"Oh my God, is that for me?" Bella's hands immediately went to the bodice; the intricacy making her blink, "It's gorgeous, Alice, really. But you shouldn't have!"

"Don't thank me." Alice dismissed, "I told Edward it would be perfect for you."

Bella's hands paused at the skirt; the series of beads and crystals continuing downward until they fanned outward, "This is from Edward?"

"Mhmm. He said he wanted you to look your best for the special occasion."

"Huh, I guess it all makes sense now, he was asking what dresses I packed before we left." Bella mused. "But I didn't think it was because of this, I mean, it's only the rehearsal dinner."

"I don't know," Alice shrugged, "Edward insisted. He told me you would appreciate it later."

"Really?" Bella's hands went limp, her mind falling back to her conversation with Emmett. "Do you have any idea what he meant?"

"Has anyone told you that you read too much into things?" Alice giggled, placing a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Yes, actually. Emmett did earlier today." She paused, "But that's beside the point, I can't possibly accept the dress. Edward has done too much for me already. With the cabin and his business. I as though I can't give anything in return."

"You don't have to," Alice implored. "Trust me, all you have to do is accept the gifts, there will only be more." She winked before leaving the dress with Bella, the rich blue fabric suddenly feeling heavy in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella woke up with an aching head, and an even stiffer body.

"Up, up, up!" Rosalie's voice ordered.

"What the hell?" Bella mumbled, shielding her eyes from the streaming sun. Rosalie only threw something she guessed was a shirt at her face, making her squint more.

"Up, we're running late as it is!" Rosalie was running around like a chicken with her head cut off, tossing more things at Bella.

"Oh God," She moaned, "Todays the day, isn't it? Today's the wedding."

"Yes, today is the wedding of your brother and best friend." Rosalie finally snapped, "Now get up before either of them realizes how hungover you are!"

"What the hell happened last night," Bella managed to roll out of bed, but all the blood rushed to her head, making her stumble slightly.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, but that is a question for another time. Right now, you need a cold shower, but make sure you keep your hair dry; the hairdresser said she wanted it dirty." Rose ordered, forcing Bella forward with a push of her hand.

"God, I can't believe I slept in." She mumbled, her throat raspy and dry.

"That's the first smart thing you've said all morning. Now come on, I have a wedding to run, and surprisingly I have more problems to deal with than you."

Rosalie didn't give Bella time to respond before she was throwing her into the shower, leaving Bella with a stack of paper that she guessed was the itinerary, before storming out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jesus, what happened to you?" Jasper chuckled, leaving the kitchen as Bella emerged from her room; bags in hand that contained everything she needed to get through the day.

Yet her brother was only wearing his bathing suit; a beer in his hand and a half-packed cooler at his feet.

"Don't ask." She dismissed with her hand, "And shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Nah, I don't have to be anywhere until we start pre-pictures at 3:00." He dismissed with his hand; looking unsettlingly relaxed for a groom on his wedding day.

Bella glanced to her itinerary, and sure enough, hair and makeup were scheduled to start at 11:00 a.m. and be done at 2:30 p.m. so pictures on the dock could happen for the bride and groom's separate parties later.

"Shit, it's noon already!" She shrieked after glancing at the kitchen clock, "Where's Edward, I planned on seeing him before everything happened."

Jasper shrugged, "He and Emmett are on the dock drinking with the other guys. I'm just up here to get more beer."

Bella groaned as she frantically collected her purse and bridesmaid dress from the closet, "Do me a favor and have him call me. I don't have time now to ask, but I have a feeling something went down last night, and I was too drunk to remember any of it."

"Nice," Jasper chuckled, "But something sure when down, I heard Edward yelled at Mom."

"What." Bella went cold, "What did he say?"

"I don't know Bells, I was too busy with Alice's parents. You'll have to ask him yourself."

"Shit," Bella cursed with one more glance at her phone. Numerous texts from Rosalie were blinking angrily from the screen, "Where's Mom now?"

Jasper opened his mouth to answer, but Bella waved her hand, "Scratch that, I don't have time." She groaned before shuffling towards the door. "Wait, I almost forgot!"

"What, what is it?" Jasper turned,

Bella dropped her things and flew into his arms, "Good luck out there big brother. You couldn't have picked a better person to marry." She murmured before letting him go.

"Thanks, Bells," He smiled, "Who knew the Swans would turn out all right after all? Both of us falling for a Cullen."

"Who knew," She smiled, backing towards the door again, "I love you. You remember that forever." She ordered with a fierce point of her finger.

"Yup," He smiled, raising his glass, "Love you too, sis."

Bella saluted him. "See you out there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are!" Rosalie cheered, a fake smile plastered on her face when Bella entered Carlisle and Esme's house where they would be getting ready, "I was starting to get worried." She mumbled lower so Alice couldn't hear.

Bella peered over Rosalie's shoulder to see the bride placed in a plush armchair, a cocktail clutched in her hands while a heavily made up women fidgeted with Alice's hair.

"Jasper and I got hung up, no need to worry." Bella sighed.

"Is he all right?" Alice turned in a flurry, somehow hearing Bella, "Is he having second thoughts, is he—"

"He couldn't be happier." Bella eased, dropping her things to give Alice's hand a tight squeeze, "He told me he couldn't wait to be married to you."

"Oh," Alice deflated, while Bella and Rosalie shared a quiet look.

"I made more cocktails!" A voice came from the kitchen before joining them in the living room, "I figured we all could use a bit of a relaxer."

Bella turned to see Edward and Alice's mother, Charlotte, "Oh, Bella! I didn't see you come in." Her face fell with the words.

Bella shot Rosalie a confused look, but she only shook her head in response. Well then, message received.

"Long time no see, Char. How have you and Peter been?" Bella smiled politely.

"We're well, thank you." Charlotte responded, setting the tray down on a nearby counter, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see how those boys are doing. The last thing we need right now is them running late."

"Thank you, Char," Rosalie mouthed, taking a healthy sip from her drink.

"Oh, Char, can you wait for a moment?" Bella suddenly called, coming in close so that Alice couldn't hear.

"Yes, Bella, what is it." Charlotte peered down at her.

"It's just, I heard Edward and my mother got into a little argument." She looked up to see Charlotte's face blank as Bella just stumbled on, "And I just wanted to apologize to him before the wedding, you know, clear the air for Alice's sake. Could you maybe tell him to give me a call?" She finished.

Charlotte pressed her thin lips together before saying, "I'll pass the message along."

Bella opened her mouth to thank her, but by that time she had closed the door in Bella's face.

"What was that about?" She murmured low to Rosalie as the beautician moved on to Alice's make-up, "She does know Edward, and I are back together, right?"

"She's not mad at you, at least not directly." Rosalie dismissed.

"Uh, it sure looked that way," Bella scoffed, "Even if Edward and I got into a fight, it couldn't have been that bad."

Rosalie was quiet, "Let's get back. Alice needs all the support she can get."

Bella silently agreed, taking a seat next to the bride-to-be as Rosalie took the other side, "So where are your other bridesmaids?" Bella offered brightly after a beat of silence, glancing to Rosalie only to see her level back a scowl.

"They're on their way." Rosalie's voice was sweeter than usual, and Bella knew just why: Alice looked as if she was on the brink of a panic attack.

"What Rosie really meant to say is that Jess and Lauren got lost!" Alice whimpered, the cosmetologist silent as she continued her work as if her client wasn't close to a meltdown.

"They'll be here, Al," Rosalie cooed to give Alice's shoulder a tight squeeze, but with her other hand, she was pulling Bella into the hall.

"Ow, What was that for?" She grumbled once they were safely away from Alice's earshot.

"Listen, Bella, Alice is hanging on by a thread, she does NOT need to know you and her brother got in a fight last night, and she most definitely does NOT need to know that her own mom and soon to be mother-in-law are also quarreling!" Rose whispered fiercely.

"Wait, Edward and I got in a fight last night?" Bella pressed, "Do you know what it was about?"

"All I know—" Rosalie glanced to Alice to make sure she wasn't looking or listening, "—Is that your mother said something to Edward, and he got pissed. And somehow, the night ended with _you_ two arguing while Charlotte and Renee did the same!"

Bella pressed her hand to her chest, "Oh God."

"Exactly, so we're going to forget about all of that for now, and instead, act like everything is perfect for Alice's sake. Because she deserves it!"

Bella pressed her lips together, "Of course."

"Good." Rose nodded before they rejoined the blushing bride. But Bella couldn't help the pit that was settling in her stomach.

Because she had no memory of what she and Edward could have fought about last night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Alice, you look gorgeous, dear." Renee gushed, while everyone agreed.

It was only a few minutes to the wedding as they stood in front of the tiny chapel nestled in the woods.

Thankfully, Jessica and Lauren had arrived, and everyone had been able to get into hair and makeup in time while the two mothers had put aside their differences for the bride's sake.

At least that's what Bella was telling herself.

"Thank you, Renee." Alice gave her a tight smile, and the same for her own mother. "I can't believe it, I'm about to get married. Can you believe it?"

"Yes," Rosalie smiled, the first genuine sign of joy Bella had seen from her all day. "Oh, I'm so happy for you sweetie. It's been a long time coming, hasn't it?" Charlotte cried, tears starting to form.

"Your God damn right it has," Alice grumbled as everyone let out their own stressed laugher, Bella included.

"All right, you ready for this?" Charlotte asked her daughter, as Bella and the rest of the bridesmaids gathered their bouquets and started to line up.

About the only thing Bella _did_ remember from yesterday was the rehearsal part of the dinner. And her stomach dropped when she remembered who she would be walking the down the aisle with arm and arm.

They boys had been in the waiting room of the chapel for a while now, just waiting for the bridesmaids to arrive to start the procession.

And Bella could hear his voice, his laugh as it easily reached her ears. But she had an inkling that would all disappear when he saw her.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked the bride, as everyone went silent…

"Let's do this," Alice answered firmly.

Thankfully, Bella wasn't the first down the aisle, being only in front of Rose and Emmett. But when her eyes met Edward as the groomsmen joined them outside, she wished it otherwise.

She attempted to give him a measly smile and wave, but he was unable to return it as each guy joined their bridesmaid.

She peered inside the chapel to see Jasper already waiting at the altar; his feet shifting and his face mixed with happy nerves.

The sky was blue, and the sun was shining down on them as Bella took a breath of fresh air to steady her own fluttering stomach, but with that deep inhale came Edward's overwhelming scent.

"You look nice." She noted, glancing over to admire his light gray suit and vest, white dress shirt and green tie ensemble, which did wonders to show off his broad shoulders and amazing ass.

"You look beautiful, too." He responded, but his eyes remained forward; his shoulders stiff and his face blank.

"You haven't even looked at me." She murmured as he rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck, perhaps a sign of his own nerves.

"I don't need to look at you to know that you're beautiful." He grumbled, his voice clearly conveying that something was wrong; but his words said otherwise.

"Well, if you keep talking like that," Bella spoke quietly as another bridesmaid and groomsmen started their journey down the aisle, "I just might forget that we ever fought yesterday." She teased.

"So you do remember," He quipped, not at all amused.

"Not quite everything, I might have drunk a bit too much," She glanced up at him just in time to see his jaw clench. "Care to share?"

"Not particularly," Edward finally turned his head, his eyes unreadable, "Later. But right now we have a wedding to go to."

"Either way, I want you to know I love you, Edward." She stated solemnly. "I hope you always know that."

"I do," Was all he managed to answer before they started down the aisle, Bella unable to imagine it was their own marriage they were walking towards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ceremony was beautiful, and moving, and left Bella with an ache in her chest. And no matter how she fought, her eyes kept drifting to a certain groomsman, but his own gaze never met hers. Which left her feeling…pathetic.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" The pastor announced gleefully, and the entire audience erupted in cheers as Alice and Jasper came in for the final kiss.

Bella couldn't help but smile at the sight, actually stunned by happiness even as the procession began and everyone departed to the tent for cocktail hour.

"Bella,"

She blinked out of her stupor, finding herself standing alone next to the archway of flowers that covered the altar.

"Are you coming?" Edward held out his arm, his brows slightly upturned. "We have pictures at the cabin, remember?"

"I'm coming." She answered, joining him outside to the floor of pine needles they had to cross to get to the limousine.

Her heels sunk a bit, causing her to stumble, but he caught her easily.

"Don't tell me you've been drinking all day, too." He grumbled half-heartedly as he hauled her upright, but his hand was gentle as they padded towards the car.

"Don't sound so judgmental; like you haven't been doing the same." She joked, but his face remained stoic at her attempt to lighten the mood between them. "Oh, come on, Edward, you can't be mad at me all day." She implored.

"I'm not mad." He said his hand still wrapped around her forearm as she muddled her way into the tightly packed car.

Everyone was already popping champagne as Edward wordlessly took a seat beside her, their thighs brushing ever so slightly before he shifted away.

"What's wrong, then?" She asked leaning towards him after taking a sip from her glass.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" She pressed, peering up at him with genuine curiosity. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Now, I know you're drunk." He finally let loose what might have been a scoff, his eyes going to the flute she held.

"All I was thinking about was," He glanced at Jasper and Alice as they both sat smiling and blushing and unable to take their eyes off each other.

Bella stared up at him, even as his eyes went anywhere but to her, "Of reaching that level of commitment; of finding someone that you can share your life with, you know?"

His voice was wistful, perhaps from watching the marriage of his sister and best friend. At least that's what Bella told herself to block her own wishful thinking; that Edward was thinking about marriage with her.

"Really, you were thinking all that?" She said, her voice going soft when his green eyes revealed something Bella couldn't place.

"Is that so hard to believe? Weddings evoke all kinds of thoughts and feelings for everyone, Bella." His head nodded to the smiling wedding party they shared the car with. People yelling and toasting and exuding what could only be described as joy.

She hummed, "You're right, it does. Just not from you." She nudged him playfully, but he only sighed, the soft cloth of his pant leg grazing her bare leg for a moment. "You'd be surprised," His eyes lingered on her before turning to clink glasses with everyone, leaving Bella's brain lacking any useful response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pictures were more awkward than the ceremony; Edward not touching Bella beyond a feather-light hand to her back. Not lower back, but practically her shoulders, and it left Bella feeling out of place. Like he was ashamed to even be touching her.

It left her festering in her own anger, despite the happy occasion. She made an effort to put on the happy face, but every time she looked at Edward, and he adverted his eyes, her heart plunged even lower.

So Bella vowed then and there that she was going to find out what she did to make him so distant if it was the last thing she did.

"Okay, everyone. We're about to enter the actual reception." Remember we're matching with your fellow groomsmen or bridesmaid as we go up." Alice announced with the clap of her hands before leading the line.

"It looks like we're stuck together, again." Bella offered as she stumbled up the steps; everyone else long departed before them.  
"Jesus, Bella." Edward grumbled, "How many glasses of champagne did you have?"

"Not enough," She responded, teetering backward and realizing that her mind had long ago bypassed any hope of a filter. So she couldn't help but hum when Edward's sturdy arms came up behind her. "It's not my fault, I consume alcohol when I'm upset."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, his touch against her back only making her heart thrum faster.

"Just tell me why you're mad. That's all I want." She whined as they neared the cabin, which they would go through to reach the tent set up out front and greet the rest of the guests. "Tell me, or I can't act like the happy couple for the rest of this wedding."

"I told you, now's not the time." He said making a move to pass her. "And you need to get a clear head if you have any hope of entering this reception with everyone else."

Bella dug her heels into the ground, causing Edward to almost slam into her back. "Come on Bella," He prodded her back, "We have to meet everyone else. I'll carry you myself if I have to."

She crossed her arms as she turned around, "Not before you tell me what I did."

He narrowed his eyes, "It will only make it more awkward. I'm not going to do that, not today."

Bella opened her mouth to say something else, but Edward was already hitching the back of her knees before she found herself cradled in his arms.

"This doesn't solve anything." She grumbled, her eyes level to his for once while she silently admired his stern brows as they furrowed at her, "You're only avoiding it."

"It kind of does solve things," He finally chuckled, effortlessly carrying her up the stairs to meet everyone else. "For now, at least."

Emmett was the first to turn when they joined the group. "Cheers you two. Decide now what you're doing as your entrance, Alice demands a spectacle." He raised his glass before turning back to the front of the line as Bella dimly heard the DJ starting to prep the crowd for the wedding party's arrival.

But she was shocked into the present when she felt Edward's breath at her ear,

"And you're damn right I'm avoiding it. I'll avoid it for as long as possible." He murmured.

"Because that sure sounds healthy." She turned to him with a scowl, and Edward huffed out a laugh; his lips so close to her skin she felt his breath fan across her face.

"And beating it out of me is healthy?" He asked, brows quirked.

Bella frowned even though he had ignited a fire inside her, "All right, no, it's not. But I don't know why I have to if you just opened your mouth and talked to me."

"Just leave it. I promise I will tell you later. But just enjoy today, enjoy your brother's wedding and your best friend becoming your sister-in-law." He hushed, his thumb rubbing her bare arm and making her shiver.

"All right." She resigned, his touch having the effect of making her do anything. "But don't think this is over."

"I never thought it was," He laughed, pressing his lips against her forehead before they joined the wedding reception; Bella still safely cradled in his arms as their friends and family cheered their entrance.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Although I am happy to call this one finally finished, I also know that every bit of ciriticm of this story only made me grow as a writer. So now my next projects can become that much better for you guys. Thanks a million to my Beta SunFlowerfran, and thank you every reader and reviewer! You all keep me working.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was a stunning ceremony wasn't it?" Nana Cullen said, perhaps for the thousandth time that conversation.

"It sure was Mrs. Cullen. Absolutely stunning." Bella deftly peered behind the frail woman in search of some sort of rescue; any other guest or relative to make an excuse to talk to, but she couldn't find one.

"Too bad they had it up here instead of in Chicago. I bet EJ would have loved to show off his beautiful business—"

Bella nodded, warming to know that very business was named after her, until Nana grabbed a hold; her bony fingers wrapping around Bella's like a vice. "I bet you wanted the cabin for your own wedding. It's a pity I heard you said no, it would have been charming to come up here again."

"What did you just say?" Bella's narrowed her gaze when she took in the old woman's words.

Nana blinked back, her tiny eyes shocked by Bella' sudden tone, "Oh, nothing dear, just how you turned down poor E.J. He's a sweet boy, we all know he could have timed it a bit better, but you should be flattered he just couldn't wait!"

"What do you mean he couldn't wait? Wait for what?" Bella stopped for Nana to answer, but something dawned on the woman's wrinkled face.

"Oh, forget me dear. Just the ramblings of an old woman!" She chuckled.

"No, Nana, I insist, what did—" Bella narrowed her eyes to where Edward stood talking to the rest of the groomsmen. Nana couldn't have meant what she thought she did….

"—Nana! There you are!"

Bella looked over to see Charlotte's tight face, before she grasped Nana's tiny shoulders to lead her away, "I'm sure Bella has other guests to speak to. Lets not burden her with gossip."

"That all right, I was just—" Bella reached to stop them, but Charlotte maneuvered out of her grasp.

"It's lucky I found you. Bella, I think your mother was asking for you." Charlotte gave her a forced smile.

"But—"

"You should probably go find her." She said. And before Bella could answer, the two women had scurried off.

Bella remained stunned to silence, too weak to say anything else as her eyes retreated towards Edward. She couldn't imagine him doing something so blatantly rash…

No, she shook her head at the silly thought. It was outrageous to even think that he tried proposing to her. And at Alice and Jasper's rehearsal dinner no less.

But she couldn't ask him, because he was now deep in conversation with what looked to be the family pastor; and she was unable to catch his eye.

"There you are darling." Renee appeared at her side, "Gorgeous, reception, isn't it."

"Yes, gorgeous." Bella responded. Dazed, her mind elsewhere as she looked to the expanse of smiling faces, some dancing, some eating and others socializing under the star-filled night.

Had some of them witnessed something from last night that Bella couldn't remember?

Maybe she had imagined what Nana Cullen had said…

"Mother, what happened last night?" Bella turned, only to see her Renee hesitate.

"What do you mean, dear. Quite a few things happened yesterday, you'll have to be more specific than that." Renee gave a weak laugh that told her something indeed had occurred.

"Jasper mentioned that you and Edward had a disagreement."

"I believe you're imagining something that didn't happen," Renee answered sternly, but her face went pale.

"That's why I'm asking, I can't remember."

Renee rolled her eyes, "That's nice to hear; that drunk, were you?"

"Just answer the question, Mother," Bella said with narrowed eyes.  
"We might have had a disagreement about your future. But I assure you, nothing happened beyond that." Renee said before her gaze skittered to a passing guest; anything to avoid Bella.

"My future. You mean the future of the cabin." Bella clarified, her voice hard as stone, "Is that it? Edward told you he was buying the cabin, and you just decided to turn him down? What, out of spite?"

"Of course not—"

"Then what aren't you telling me?" Bella pressed, looking into her mother's face only to see resistance. "I've had too many surprises to last a lifetime, so could you drop the act and say what you mean?"

"You'll have to ask him that." Renee raised her chin, venom seeping into her voice as she made a move to leave. However, Bella caught her arm.

"How about you tell me now." Bella's own voice was darker than she'd ever heard it, and perhaps for the first time in her life, her mother looked unsettled.

"Fine. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, if I hadn't made that quite clear already," Bella said sarcastically.

A sudden animosity rested in her mother's features, "Fine, Edward proposed to you last night."

Bella's heart stopped beating. And then slowly, as if paralyzed, she felt it start to pump blood back to her limbs, her fingers, her toes ... until she managed to look towards him.

Everything suddenly made sense. The events of the entire day, what Bella thought was anger was actually shame.

Edward was reserved not because he was angry, but due to the fact he didn't know where their relationship stood anymore.

Because Bella had said no.

"He proposed." She repeated out loud, dazedly as her eyes immediately fell to where he stood across the tent. He didn't sense her attention as he chatted happily to a couple, but her mind flooded with the news.

"Yes, but I wouldn't quite call it a proposal, more like an attempt because he was so nervous. I had to stop him so he wouldn't embarrass himself," Renee cackled out a hollow laugh.

"Oh, God," Bella groaned as she dragged a hand across her face, "How did I say no?"

"You were a bit surprised, let's just say that. Besides the fact he popped the question at your brother's rehearsal dinner. I always knew you weren't meant for each other—"

"Stop, just stop." Bella threw up a hand, "Stop saying what you think is right. Because it sure as hell isn't what's right for anyone else." Her stomach started to revolt against every ounce of food and drink she had consumed that day.

She didn't know if she was elated or furious, relieved or crumbling under the stress. Each emotion rushed through her like when her mother interjected.

"I was trying to protect you from a life thrown down the drain."

"Well then, for the love of God, stop trying to protect me." Bella pleaded, "It only drags me through the mud, as well as anyone else in proximity. It happened with Dad, and I won't let you do it to Edward, not again." Bella pushed away her mother's hand as she started to walk away.

"He killed your father, Bella, just remember that. Charlie chose that boy over his own family and look where it got him!" Rene spat.

Bella spun in a sudden fury, gaining the attention of several concerned guests. But she couldn't have cared less, "No! Edward didn't get Dad killed, and neither did I! Dad died in an _accident_. But just now, by continuing to hate Edward, the one person that _never_ gave up when everyone else did, you just murdered your relationship with your own daughter."

Her mother's face flickered out like a dampened flame, and she left Renee gaping there, alone.

Bella only continued to ignore the staring faces, the quiet whispers as she made her way toward _him_.

He either sensed the silence, or her deathly stare, but somehow, some way Edward spun around just as Bella reached him.

"Bella?" His face was concerned as he lowered his head; his voice going hushed once he saw the countless eyes resting on them, "What's wrong?"

"Edward Cullen, did you ask me to marry you last night?" She placed her hands on her hips and quirked her brown eyes as he absorbed the source of her anger.

"Who told you?"

"So you _did_ propose to me, on the eve of your sister's wedding? What kind of timing is that?" She threw her hands up as more and more people started to watch.

"Yes, I did." He admitted, "But as I told you last night, I thought it was what you wanted. But your mom made it crystal clear that I was out of line."

"What made you think I wanted a proposal a day before each of _our_ siblings' wedding? You could have done it literally any other time. We could have talked about this, but you chose to ignore me." She cried under her breath.

"I wasn't ignoring you today, Bella, _you_ turned _me_ down. _I_ was licking my wounds, that was what I was doing. _"_ His eyes had gone darker; sadder, _"_ But I've learned my lesson, believe me."

"I didn't turn you down!" She stomped her foot, "And then how could you proceed to act like nothing had happened the very next _day_ —"

"Because I was mortified!" He finally shouted back, and the entire tent went quiet. A beat of silence passed as he ran a ragged hand through his hair.

"Because," He lowered, "When I imagined asking you to marry me, I didn't quite picture you drunkenly telling me to stop talking; _or_ that your mother would say it was a mistake _after_ she was the one who told me to do it in the first place. _And,_ the real topper is, that you can't remember any of this even happening!" He finished in a fury.

"My mother _told_ you to propose?" Bella felt her face relax in realization,

"Forget it," He straightened his suit coat with a quick tug, "Now if you'll excuse me, I can just about handle one night of public humiliation. But I can't quite take two in a row." He said before walking out of the tent.

And as Bella watched him leave her for a second time in two days, what had _really_ happened that fateful night hit her like a derailed train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Bella stood at the bar the bride and groom's rehearsal dinner, quietly watching as Edward laughed at something Jasper had said across the bar. She could barely see him because it was stuffed to the brim with family and friends, but Bella still saw his ruffled bronze hair as it bobbed to and from guests._

 _And as he shot her a wink after catching her watching, she felt her chest tighten in what was pure contentment. Her life was finally back on track to happiness._

" _What are you smiling at?" Her mother asked after handing Bella another Martini; one of many she had already consumed._

 _Bella shamelessly dropped her eyes, but it was no use hiding._

" _Ah, yes, Edward. I still quite can't believe you two are back together." Renee said tightly._

" _What does that mean?" Even in her blissfully buzzed state, Bella heard the bitterness in her mother's voice._

" _It's just, you should know your father wanted more for you than to end up with your high school sweetheart." She said with a shrug._

 _Bella's heart fell silent, "I don't understand—"_

" _We all know your father loved Edward as a son. But_ I _know he didn't want him as his son in law. But then again, that was a while ago before the accident." Renee pursed her lips as she feigned indifference._

" _What are you getting at, Mother?" Bella asked._

" _Oh, nothing dear. Enjoy the party now." She sang before drifting back into the throng of well-wishers._

" _Ah, Bella. There you are." She was snapped out of her trance by Edward, holding out his hand. "I promised you a dance, remember?"_

" _Of course," She nodded dimly before setting down her drink._

 _And as soon as she put her hand in his, he twirled her effortlessly past the crowd of people before settling in the middle of the floor._

 _They swayed like for a while; with his hand pressing her even closer to him. But all she could do was muddle over what her mother had meant; was it possible Bella's father hadn't wanted her and Edward to end up together after all?_

" _I have another present for you." He murmured into her ear, his arms wrapped around her waist as his thumb lovingly stroked the skin of her open back._

 _They were at Alice and Jasper's rehearsal dinner, and Bella was already far into a few drinks, but she was content to dance all night as long as she could stay in Edward's arms._

" _What is it?" She asked incredulously. But he was smiling down at her, "And why did you get me another present? If the cabin wasn't already a gesture, this dress was over the top."_

" _Because," Edward chuckled as he untangled her hand that curled behind his neck, only to bring it to rest against his heart, "Just think of it as another birthday present."_

" _My birthday isn't for two days." She giggled, but her stomach warmed at his thoughtfulness._

" _It matches your dress rather nicely if I say so myself. Think of it as sort of a package deal in addition to the cabin."_

" _Oh really? What kind of package deal." She teased with raised brows, but his face remained serious._

" _What would you say if it included me?" He kissed her once, twice, "For the rest of your life?"  
"Mmm," She hummed, "Sounds good to me." _

_His chuckle vibrated through her, sparking that same lust that never went away when she was with him. "Bella, love, do you understand what I'm asking you?"_

" _No." She hummed distantly while the martini did its job._

 _She did know that she loved the way he held her; the feeling of his body against hers, so hard and warm; so perfect…_

" _Bella, what I mean to say is—" He stopped dancing and took a step back. But he still held her hand in his; her left hand that is._

 _Everything around them lurched into slow motion as Edward shook his shoulders lightly before clearing his throat._

" _Bella Marie Swan." He started, "I've known you almost my whole life. And my love for you has only grown since the first moment we met. So what I'm about to ask you might seem sudden, but it feels like second nature to me because I can't imagine loving anyone else the way I love you." He then proceeded to pull a tiny velvet box from his pocket._

 _And Bella gaped._

" _I can't help but wonder if someone, somewhere, meant for us to be together, because we kept finding each when it seemed impossible. And I'll be damned if I'll ever let you get away again. So—" He took a deep breath and dropped down to one knee._

 _Bella blinked as he stared up at her. And her comprehension slowed to a standstill._

"— _Will you do marry me?"_

 _Her heart stopped altogether now, as the crowd hushed with awe. But Edward hadn't paused a beat before opening the box, which revealed a diamond ring: sparkling in the dim light of the dance floor, surrounded by a perimeter of tiny sapphires ... her birthstone ... and as promised…_

 _It matched her blue dress._

" _Please do me the honor of becoming my wife."_

 _Her eyes widened as her brain flitted through thoughts like scattered dust in the sun, "Are you serious?"_

" _Yes, Bella. I'm serious." Edward let out a nervous chuckle, but he remained on the floor, both hands offering up what she now noticed was a huge diamond._

 _The crowd waited with bated breath as she did the same, "But—Alice" She stuttered before grabbing hold of his forearm, "Your sister, what would she think?"_

" _You know Alice would be elated." He gave a wary glance to the crowd gathering, and when she didn't answer again, he slowly rose to his feet. "Bella, what's wrong, I thought this is what you wanted?" His brows scrunched together as she helplessly stared up at him._

" _I do. But what would_ he _think?" Her thoughts went cloudy with the image of her father. Would he approve?_

" _He?" He repeated. "What do you mean?"_

 _She drunkenly looked to the expanse of guests, now with pity on their faces, but she looked past them in search of Alice and Jasper. But they were nowhere to be found._

" _Bella!" Edward called, forcing her to look at him when he took her face between his hands and led them away from prying eyes, "Alice wants us to be happy. Both our families want this for us. Are you telling me that's something you don't want?" He asked gently._

" _No!" She pressed her eyes shut at her useless mouth, "I mean, no, of course, I want this—"_

" _Then what's wrong?"_

"— _Edward." Renee said, suddenly appearing, "I think she's made her answer quite_ _clear."_

 _Her mother then deftly took Bella from Edward._

" _No, Renee. She hasn't." He looked at Bella expectantly, and so did her mother._

" _It's just—" Bella sputtered uselessly, but he had stepped away from her; sadness, too much sadness resting in his eyes._

" _What Bella is unable to say is that the answer is_ no _, Edward."_

" _Forgive me, but I need to hear Bella say it." He ignored Renee and looked back to her._

 _But all of a sudden, her tongue felt leaden in her throat …"Edward I—"She started_

"— _I think she just needs some air, Edward," Renee said sweetly as she pulled Bella farther and farther away from him._

 _That night she hadn't noticed it when her mother deftly maneuvered them from the bar, since Bella was too complacent and weak from all the alcohol. But now, she could clearly remember the satisfaction in her mother's eyes at the sight of Edward standing alone in the middle of the dance floor; just waiting for Bella to come back._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Holy shit." Bella blinked after she remembered every tiny detail; Edward's heartbreaking expression down to Renee's smugness.

Her mother had somehow ruined the whole thing; perhaps planning the entire debacle. Her mother didn't want Bella and Edward to be together at all.

Renee had manipulated each of them in order to break them apart.

"Fuck me," Bella grumbled as she hauled up her dress and tossed off her heels in preparation to run after him.

"Hey, what the hell just happened?" Jasper rushed up to Bella's side, but she kept her eyes to where Edward stalked beyond the tent. "Alice and I were dealing with the caterer, and we come back to hear you and mom fought, and that you yelled at Edward?"  
Bella kept her eyes to where he had disappeared into the forest even as Alice joined them, "Mother set it all up."

"What? What do you mean Mom set it all up?" Jasper cried.

Bella shook her head only to grab another champagne as a waiter went by.

"Bella, are you okay? I heard you, and Edward fought again." Alice asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. And somehow, I'm going to fix this."

"Fix what?" Jasper exclaimed, "You're talking in riddles, Bells."

Her eyes were still glued towards the dock; the motion light of the boathouse signaling just where he had gone: Their favorite meeting place as teenagers.

"I want to spend my life with him, you guys. I just realized that, beyond all the shit we've put each other through, he was right."

"Huh?" Her brother grasped at her shoulder, but Alice wrapped a hand around his arm to let her go. "Right about what?"

"I can't imagine loving anyone else the way I love him." She announced with a grin.

Jasper's face was still knit with confusion, but Alice looked as if she now understood "About time. Go and get 'em."

Bella flashed her new sister-in-law a grin, "Be right back."

And then was running into the night.

She ran through the groves of trees, past the cabin and down to the water.

The path was rather difficult; especially with the only light able to reach was from the wedding tent. But Bella found her footing through the pines easily, having memorized the run out her window and down to _him,_ a long time ago.

His back was to her when she finally reached the dock. And Bella could do nothing but watch as he furiously ripped his tie and collar open after discarding his tux jacket.

He angled his head towards the moon as his shoulders heaved with each breath. In the dim light, Bella could see his hair an in absolute disarray, and seemingly on cue, he ran a hand through it in frustration.

"What are you doing?" She asked cautiously as his feet teetered on the edge of the dock.

He didn't move, but he at least answered her, "I'm brooding. Pretty sure I've screwed things up with you, my best friend, _and_ my sister by ruining their wedding. So I had to leave before my entire life went up in flames."

"You didn't ruin anything. I did." She murmured, "Well, not without the help of my mother, that is." She gave a half-hearted chuckle, but he gave no inkling to her teasing.

"Somehow I let your mother get into my head as if I was a teenager again. And I managed to push you away in the process." He said glumly, "To think your father actually gave me his blessing. And I threw that away, too."

"What?" Bella blinked. "My father gave you his blessing; how is that possible?"

Edward dropped his head with a huff, "I asked a while ago, I think I was eighteen and at a swim meet, and it just kind of burst out of me."

"What'd he say?" She asked as tears starting to wick in the corner of her eyes.

"He told me as long as I promised to love you in every way I could, then I had his blessing."

"Oh," She sucked in a breath as treacherous tears started to fall, "I didn't know that."

"Yeah," He gave a hallow laugh, "I even had your mother's permission. When I told her I was buying the cabin with everyone else two days ago, she gave me an ultimatum. But I didn't even blink at her order to propose, and actually went out to buy a ring that same day. Which pissed her off even more than me telling Jasper and Alice that I planned on asking you before their wedding."

"I didn't know any of that either." Bella bit her lip.

"I know," He sighed, the great expanse of his back broadening with the movement. But he still kept it turned to her.

She took one step, then another, "I was a drunken idiot to refuse you." She said sadly, "Can you forgive me?"

"This isn't something to take lightly, Bella. I meant everything I said yesterday; with everything I have, just like Charlie made me promise. Yet you can't even remember any of it." He swallowed thickly.

"You're wrong." She ached to touch him, as the dock creaked under her hesitant attempt, "I remember everything now; down to the moment I was going to say yes, until my mother led me away from you."

He finally turned to her, "You expect me to believe—"

"—Well, not until I had asked Alice for my own permission to overshadow her night," She chuckled, "But I _was_ going to say yes."

"You're not lying." He asked warily as he took a step, shaking the plank of wood under her. "You're not just saying any of this to make me feel better?"

"I'm not lying." Bella promised, "I love you, and of course I want to marry you. What kind of idiot would I be if I turned you down?"

He cracked a grin as he neared her. "A drunken idiot, as I remember you saying."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop her own smile from breaking, "Yes, now get over here and kiss me."

He grinned wider this time before quickening his steps, but before Bella could even comprehend what was happening, Edward was careening into the water.

She started to laugh harder as he came to the surface; entirely soaked to the bone. And she started cackling when he spit out water, only his mouth showing because his waterlogged hair covered the rest of his face.

"You think this is funny?" He said as he sloshed towards her. "You could have reminded me about Emmett breaking the dock during the wedding pictures."

"I honestly forgot," She covered her mouth when a snort escaped, "Because I was too pissed at you, remember?"

"Well, isn't this romantic?" He raised his arms to look at his sleeves that hung heavy with water. And Bella's mouth went a bit dry at the way it clung to his torso, "Care to join me?" He quirked a brow in pure mischief; somehow his hurt and anger evaporating as soon as he looked up at her.

"Don't you dare," Bella started to move back towards shore with her hands up, but he rushed forward to cut off her escape with his arm.

"Alice will kill you if you ruin my dress. We have to get back to the reception anyway." Bella warned, but her blood thrummed as his eyes darkened.

"It's past midnight, so it's already over." He revealed a feral grin. "Resistance is futile, Bella. You're ending up in this water one way or another."

"Please" She cried. "The water's going to be freezing, you wouldn't want me to catch a cold!"

"I believe I've already heard that excuse before." He growled before his hands came to grasp the back of her knees, probing her towards him.

She let out a dull scream as she fought to free herself from his grip, but he was already scooping her into the lake.

Bella heard his rumbling laugh even before she surfaced. "Thanks for that, asshole." She grumbled with a scowl that only made him laugh harder.

"Think of that as payback, so now you can be forgiven!" He said as he grabbed her hand before she could push him into the water. But he only brought it to rest against his heart.

"You're still an asshole." She glared up at him, but he was only smiling down at her.

"You're right. I forgave you the moment you rejected me on that dance floor." His words made her soften just as his hand went to his pocket.

And when he saw where her gaze rested, he raised his brows, "Now, running the risk of being rejected _twice—"_ Bella smiled as he dropped to one knee, the water just below his chest"—I'm going to ask you again."

She couldn't help but gasp when he revealed the ring, _her_ ring, which was even more stunning under the moonlight. And she also couldn't help but laugh at him, drenched to the bone kneeling in the lake as he held up her engagement ring.

"You kept it with you?" She whispered.

He nodded, "Call me a hopeless romantic, but I knew, despite everything we've gone through, we wouldn't be beaten by some botched proposal. And I wanted to be prepared. So—"

She bit her lip because tears were starting to form again. But he just smiled before looking to the water that surrounded them, "Sorry it couldn't be more romantic than us soaked in a lake, but I can't wait to make it official."

"No, it couldn't be more romantic, this is perfect." She said solemnly.

"Then, Bella Swan. Will you—"

"Yes." She cried before silencing him with a kiss.

He willfully joined her, but not before Bella felt him effortlessly slip the ring onto her finger as they stood together. And he only pulled her closer once that ultimate symbol rested on the one place that had a direct route to her heart.

She couldn't feel enough of him as he hiked her out of the water, and her lips couldn't kiss him deeply enough when he groaned for her.

His arms continued to tighten around her like a vice with each stroke of his tongue, and she gasped against the sensation.

More, she would always want more of him, but she would also give every ounce of herself to him for as long as he wanted it.

"Thank you," He breathed when they finally separated, "Thank you for making me the happiest man I could ever be."

She rested her forehead against his, "Thank you for not giving up on us. Even when it seemed hopeless."

He kissed her one last time before slowly lowering her to her own feet. And suddenly the water didn't feel cold against her skin, as if the waves that gently rippled around them were actually her father's way of saying:

 _I approve._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
